Robin's Rival
by BurnedFighter
Summary: When Robin's and Starfire's relationship starts to bloom, a new guy from Starfire's past shows up. Will Robin be able to overcome his new rival before it's too late,or is the new guy not what he seems?RS RB COC R&R YES! Chapter 19 finally up!
1. Prologue

I want to let you know that this my second fanfic. It will be a Starfire* Robin thing. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did then I'd be pretty rich right about now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin's Rival  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a lovely day in West Coast City at the shore. The Titans were enjoying a peaceful morning.  
  
Up on the roof, two Titans could be seen watching the sunrise over the city. One was a girl and the other a boy.  
  
The girl was an alien from the planet Tamaran. She had pale orange skin and flaming red hair. She had bright jade green eyes. She wore a purple tanktop with a purple skirt and very high purple boots. She had silver arm protectors on her arms. Her name was Starfire.  
  
The boy was an earthling. He had a mask and messy black hair. He wore a red shirt with green spandex pants and gloves. He had a yellow utility belt. He also wore a yellow and black cape. His name was Robin.  
  
Both were part of the Teen Titans. They were protectors of the city and sometimes the world. They didn't know it, but this time they would have to protect each other.  
  
"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready!" Beast Boy called from down the stairs. "I made it one of my specials! Eggs, tofu, and soy milk!" He could be heard yelling.  
  
"Aw man! Not that tofu crap again!" Cyborg's voice could be heard also.  
  
"No thank you Beast Boy. I prefer my usual herbal tea." Raven had awakened as well.  
  
"Come on Rae! Please just try them please!" Beast Boy kept on saying this every morning.  
  
"I respect your decline to all meat. Please respect my decline to YOUR meat. Oh and Beast Boy? DON'T EVER CALL ME RAYE!" Her scream could be felt up at the roof.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Beast Boy's somber reply was barely heard.  
  
"Come on Star. I'm sure Cyborg might have taken out some other kind of food during that dilemma." Robin told his friend.  
  
Starfire nodded with a smile and followed him down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to them, someone far away was thinking of them right now. Far across the universe, a boy a little older than them was planning a way to get back what he had lost.  
  
"I will get her back from those thieves. Blackfire's information proves that they are keeping her against her will on the planet Earth. I have fought too much to lose her now to those earthlings. "  
  
"I will get my Starfire back or else my name isn't Deathfire of Tamaran." A menacing voice spoke in the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
Hundreds of planets away, Starfire looked up from her breakfast with fright and felt something icy pierce her thoughts. 'It can't be' She thought to herself.  
  
Robin looked at her with concern. "Star? Are you all right?" He saw her frightened expression. She then looked at him.  
  
"Robin. If the time comes when someone poses a threat to me, will you be there to protect me?" She asked still looking at him.  
  
"Starfire. If someone dangerous comes within a mile near you, you can sure that I'll be there to protect you." He said with a smile. The other Titans just stared at the two.  
  
"Thank you Robin." She responded with her signature smile.  
  
'It probably was not him. It just cannot be him. I have risked too much.' She thought while looking at Robin. However she took another second to smile at what Robin had said to her.  
  
'Even if he does appear again, I know Robin will stick true to his word to protect me.' With that last thought she resumed to her breakfast and awaited the day's events.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was the ever so splendid Prologue of mine. By the way I would like to note that this fanfic is dedicated to my two friends. 'Just as love exists in a couple, there can be a strong bond between friends.' - to C.C. & A.H. I'll write again soon. REVIEW! 


	2. Her Worst Fears

Hey I had fun reading your reviews to figure out if I should continue. I will be answering back to them also. Yay it's my first chapter and I don't know why but I just found myself with all this free time!  
  
To those who were positive about my story I thank you a lot: FireStarter10388, Loselen Snowstar, YAY!!!, Cheerful Oblivious(luv ur stories!), Tribe Kitten, and koolkatt101.  
  
For you 411 OmegaPirate, I did not copy off your person. Yours is Darkstar and mine is DeathFire! Do you or do you not see the difference!  
  
If you're not on here then you reviewed after I wrote this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin's Rival  
  
The titans had just finished breakfast and had decided to go to the park. All of them were happy to have some time to relax since they had just finished defeating Slade.  
  
One of them however was not feeling so happy. It was Starfire of course.  
  
She was still thinking about that feeling she had felt during her breakfast.  
  
'Did I really hear his voice?' She was interrupted by Beast Boy's yells. She was sitting on a bench with Raven.  
  
"Hey Star! Stop sitting around and come play some ball!" He threw Starfire a football and then she smiled and faced Raven.  
  
"Very well friends. I shall play ball with you. Raven however was still sitting silently and was reading a book.  
  
"Raven? Would you care to join us in the game?" Starfire asked encouragingly.  
  
"I'll be the annoying cheering fans and audience without all the noise." Raven replied calmly.  
  
"Suit yourself Rae." Raven's vein pops. "RAVEN! I mean Raven alright?" Beast Boy sweat drops as he walks away slowly.  
  
"Alright then! Let's play ball. Same teams as usual, touchdown at the garbage cans, and I think we're ready to play tackle then. 7, 24, HIKE!  
  
The battle of the football raged on. So far Robin and Cyborg were winning. At the final needed touchdown, Robin caught the ball and started to run towards the garbage can. Starfire was flying right behind him and was gaining on him.  
  
"Yes! I'm gonna make it! I'm almost there! Ouch!" Someone fell on him.  
  
"Good job Star! You got him." Just as Beast Boy said this, Robin and Starfire tumbled down the hill. "AAAHHHHH!" They were yelling.  
  
"You guys ok down there?" Starfire and Robin landed with a thud. "I'm a little dizzy but in other words I'm ok." Robin said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Oh please forgive me Robin. Are you undamaged?" She then helps Robin up.  
  
"Don't worry Star. I'm fine." He says while wiping dirt off his shirt. Just then his radio in his belt starts beeping. He answers it and hears the police chief.  
  
"Titans! We need you to investigate an unidentified flying object that's nearing the Earth's atmosphere. It will arrive at the mountains in about three hours. We want you to go and check it out."  
  
"Don't worry we'll be there." He then turns it off. "UFO? Are they serious?" He looks at the other Titans.  
  
"They got to be kidding me! We just beat up Slade and they want us to battle aliens? Don't they have the army, navy, and the air force for that kind of stuff?" Beast Boy exaggerated.  
  
"What Beast Boy? Surprised to find other people that are just as lazy as you?" Raven asked with a faint smile. Beast Boy's vein starts to pop.  
  
"Look, I'd just love to stay here and chat bout all of our 'unique' traits but we have a mountain to patrol alright?" He broke up their fight.  
  
"Starfire? You haven't said anything about this. Do you know anything about aliens deciding to visit Earth?" Robin just noticed how quiet she was.  
  
"Why no Robin, I do not know any of the sort. Why do you ask me?" She then sweat drops.  
  
"Because it is your home area and you by being a person from there should know." Raven explained.  
  
"That is not my home anymore. I do miss it but here I have learned that homes aren't places where you live but where you are welcomed and loved." She then walks away and takes off in flight toward the nearest mountain.  
  
"Ok. What was that about?" Beast Boy looks at the other titans.  
  
"I don't have a clue." Cyborg replied sheepishly. They then turned to look at Robin.  
  
"What!?! Don't look at me like I'm the official Starfire translator! I'll talk to her but right now we have get to that mountain. They take off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master DeathFire. We will be arriving sooner than planned. We will be there in approximately 30 Earth minutes." A servant walked up his young master.  
  
"Excellent. I await the time when I see her beautiful face again." He said as he sat in a throne like chair. He alone and his servants had made the journey from Tamaran all the way to Earth. He was to arrive in one of Tamaran's battle ships in case there was need to attack.  
  
"Sir. We have visuals on Planet Earth. It is our landing site. We have spotted five individuals. They appear to be expecting us. "Well then let's disappoint them. Don't change our landing site. I wish to see the thieves that have stolen her away from me."  
  
In front of him there was a screen of a highly magnified picture of the Titans in a clearing in the forest. Three were males and two were females. Aside the picture was pieces of info he had taken from BlackFire.  
  
"Well then. All of them appear to have special abilities. That is peculiar. There she sits on a tree stump and she does not make an attempt to escape. Could they be too powerful for her to overtake?" He sat wondering as he looked at the image.  
  
~*~  
  
"We've been waiting for 2 hours! Can't I just quickly get back to the tower and grab a soda?" BB was complaining. (a/n I'm too lazy to type his full name so I'm using his initials.)  
  
"No you can't. The time they gave us was estimated not precise. So you're just gonna have to keep you little butt planted on the ground till we detect something." Robin said as he gazed through binoculars at the sky.  
  
"Aha! Good thing I packed a soda into my arm before leaving." Cyborg was haughtily drinking a soda while BB just watched while drooling.  
  
"Robin I sense something nearing over there to the west." Raven has finally spoken as she pointed towards the shy over the sea and the tower.  
  
"It's some sort of flying ship with spikes all over it." Robin whispered as he continued to look through the little device.  
  
Starfire looked up. "That is what a Tamaranian ship looks like." She whispered. "No." She silently whispered as the ship neared and now all of them could see it.  
  
"What is that thing?" BB yelled. "It looks like it's covered in thorns.  
  
"It is a Tamaranian ship that belongs to a wealthy boy by the name of DeathFire." Starfire whispered.  
  
"DeathFire? Whose that and what kind of kid owns something like that?" BB had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Let us hope you do not find out." Starfire's head then lowered.  
  
"Ok Titans get ready. We don't know if he is an enemy or not." Robin said as he pulled out his staff.  
  
The ship was right above them. It was huge. It was the size of a house and more. When it had finally landed they all held their breath while the door shaft opened.  
  
"You must be the Titans. I'm DeathFire. DeathFire from Tamaran." A voice came from a shadow that was walking down the platform.  
  
"Really. What brings you so far from home?" Robin asked with a smirk. Starfire had also wanted to know.  
  
"Something was taken from me and I want it returned. That is all." He now could be viewed fully. He was built just like Aqualad but the only thing different was his eyes and outfit. He wore black. His pants were black and so was his shirt. He had silver on the edges. His eyes were mixed with purple and black. Right now they were studying the Titans. His eyes were then drawn to the owner of the next voice.  
  
"Nothing has been taken. You will leave now." Starfire's eyes were starting to glow. The other titans were amazed. They had never seen her get mad so soon.  
  
"Starfire! How pleased I am to see you. I thought I had lost you for a while. If indeed nothing was taken then I'd just prefer to spend some time on Earth and you know, see its culture for myself." He remained calm.  
  
'Why is he acting like this. He would normally be charging at every enemy he sees. Why does he change in his actions now?' Starfire thought to herself.  
  
"As you Titans can see I come bearing peace. You can ask Starfire yourselves." He said as he pointed at Starfire. All eyes turned to her.  
  
She didn't know what had caused her to say the next words but they just came out. "He can stay." She just said.  
  
"Well now that all of that is fixed I should retire now. It has been a long journey." He then yawned and went inside. The door shaft closed.  
  
"Ok. So did that really happen?" BB asked with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"He seems like a nice guy. I don't think there's a problem." Cyborg looked at Robin.  
  
"He can stay for now. I'm still not convinced of his plans. I'll alert the authorities to report any mischief that is caused by him." Robin said as they started to walk away.  
  
As they arrived at the tower, Starfire remained silent. Everybody was too tired to notice. 'Why is he here? How did he change so much? I still don't trust him. The past won't repeat itself. I promise myself that.' She then fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can you think of a cheesier ending to a chapter? It sucked. It'll get better I assure you. I'll update soon. REVIEW! 


	3. Faint Memories

HI again. Thanks for the reviews. I will now be answering them. Logan, and TribeKitten: Thanks a lot for the support. Lia Fuentes: I will include more action soon. Thanks for the suggestion. Michelle: I will reveal more and more things about Starfire's past as the story moves on. Deathfire is supposed to be considered as an enemy by the way. Thanks to everyone! Here goes. R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'There was a teenage girl in a field of flowers, in a lovely dress picking flowers.  
  
She had made a crown out of them. She looked so happy at what she had made. A figure then approaches her.  
  
"Ha. There you are little sister. I've been looking all over for you! Ooh! What have you got there? A crown of flowers made just for me? How thoughtful."  
  
The older girl snatched it away started to run. "Come back! That's mine!" The younger girl ran after her. Soon both of them were flying.  
  
"You can't catch me now little sis!" She laughed. She then stopped as she found another figure hovering in front of her.  
  
"I suggest you return that now to your sister, Blackfire, or there'll be trouble." He said with a smug face.  
  
"Whatever. I was just trying to have some fun. Here." She roughly threw it back at the young girl who instead of being happy was furious.  
  
"You did not have to do that! Why do you always have to be the hero when you really are a pain!" The girl stormed off and left the manly figure behind.  
  
"I guess she really does sometimes uses Blackfire's barbarian language when she gets mad." He said admiringly.  
  
In a grand building, the same girl walked to her dormitory. As she passed by the throne room, she heard voices. They were voices of her parents and the parents of the boy she had just yelled at.  
  
She tried to listen but then.. BANG!  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire awoke to a loud explosion. She had only one thought on her mind as she flew out of her room and started to form a starbolt in her hand.  
  
"DeathFire!" She quietly said to herself.  
  
When she arrived to the source and did see him when she arrived in the kitchen.  
  
"Ahh! Star! I'm sorry! It's just that the pancakes exploded on the stove! I'm sorry!" She heard BB yell.  
  
He was at the stove trying to blow the smoke out the window. She had just noticed that the walls were covered with the mix.  
  
After getting rid of her starbolts she then brought her attention back to DeathFire. "May I ask why he is joining us for breakfast without me being notified?" She looked at Cyborg.  
  
"Well because this morning when BB sent me out to get pancake mix I just happened to bump into DeathFire. So I decided to invite him for breakfast." He said calmly.  
  
"You did what?" She whispered. Robin then pulled her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Star? What's the matter with you? You've never acted this rude before. I know this guy is weird and don't trust him either but you can't give him anymore reason for him to be our enemy." He quickly lectured.  
  
"I am sorry Robin. You are right. I should have never acted so impolite. Please forgive me." She started to walk back in when Robin pulled her back again.  
  
"Star? Now that I think of it you're never impolite. Is there anything about this guy that we should know?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh no reason really. I guess I just didn't get a relaxing sleep." She sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok. Still if there's anything you'd like to tell me please don't hesitate alright." He then walked right back into the kitchen.  
  
"For some reason I do not feel hungry right now." She said this even that she just realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch. She headed for her room but with seeing Raven on the couch reading she decided to talk to her.  
  
"Raven? I wish your guidance in my problems." She asked her as she sat down next to her.  
  
"If it's important then go ahead, talk to me." She put her book down and turned to her.  
  
"Have you ever just hoped to get away from your troubles and you manage to keep them away and yet after some time, they come back?" She asked while not looking at her.  
  
"I deal with my problems Starfire. I deal with them and then get ready for the next. There can never be any end to troubles either big or small. The point is you have to fight them or it'll just keep on coming back to haunt you. Is there any precise reason why you ask me this?" She asked Starfire.  
  
"No Raven but thanks. You have helped by great quantity." She then left Raven to her reading and headed for her room. Meanwhile.  
  
*  
  
"Hey DeathFire! Do ya know how to play game station?" BB asked him as he picked up everybody's plates.  
  
"Beast Boy! He's from another planet. Now why the heck could he know how to play Game station?" Cyborg asked coolly.  
  
"Do you by any chance mean video games?" He asked enthusiastically.  
  
The two boy's faces lit up at once as they dragged him into the living room. They drove Raven out and started to play.  
  
"Can't they move the game to THEIR rooms and not distract other people that were there FIRST!" She yelled as she moodily headed for her room.  
  
Robin thought for a minute after watching Raven leave. 'Something I just don't trust about that guy. Why is he making Starfire feel so bummed?' He watched the other boys play. He then walked to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! An alarm again was heard all over the Tower. "Titans! We have trouble in the Town Square. Mumbo broke out of jail. AGAIN!" Robin walked in to see the boys still playing.  
  
"Let's go. Deathfire. Come with us too. We might need help." Cyborg told him. They then left.  
  
"What is happening? Is there something wrong?" Starfire showed up at the entrance again.  
  
"Trouble I presume. Let's follow them." Raven mysteriously had appeared in the living room and pulled Starfire behind her as they left.  
  
*  
  
Deathfire was just watching patiently as the other three titans fought. Mentally he was recording their attacks and abilities as well as their strategies.  
  
"Yo Mumbo! You losing your touch if you think you can win by running away!" Cyborg yelled as Mumbo ran for it with the titans running after him. Deathfire flew right after them.  
  
"We can't keep running like this. We have to stop him even if it's for a second!" Robin told the others.  
  
"Leave that to me." He saw Deathfire fly past him. He stopped and watched as he powered up and sent some black energy towards the Amazing Mumbo.  
  
"Huh? What in the world was that?" Mumbo had barely dodged it and had looked back to his attacker. "New kid huh? Well just like all my other audiences you'll just have to learn stage rules." He poofed out of sight.  
  
Mumbo had run into an alleyway. He kept on running until he was stopped by a dark, glowing, shadow.  
  
*  
  
"Where are those fools?" Raven muttered to herself as she and Starfire had followed the damaged street to find the other Titans.  
  
"Maybe we should go separate ways, we might find them faster." Starfire suggested.  
  
"Fine. The trail leads two different ways here anyway. You take that that street and I'll go this way." They went separate ways.  
  
Starfire flew down the street but heard a faint scream in a nearby alleyway. To her horror she saw Deathfire strangling the Amazing Mumbo with one hand and had an energy beam in the other.  
  
"Deathfire stop!" She yelled as she too held a starbolt that was inches away from Deathfire's face.  
  
He immediately let him go. "I'm terribly sorry Starfire. I did not know what I was thinking." He tried to lose the deadly glow in his eyes.  
  
"And I did not know what I was thinking by letting you stay. You will leave now." She still had a starbolt in her hand and was about to fire when she heard Robin's voice.  
  
"Star? Is that you?" Both of them saw the other titans running towards them. Starfire brought down her hand at once.  
  
"Look guys! Deathfire got Mumbo." Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Too bad Raven had to miss all the action." BB said smugly.  
  
"You destroyed five blocks worth of damage. I am so jealous." Muttered raven that was now with them.  
  
"Oh yea this calls for pizza night." BB squealed. "Let's go home!"  
  
*  
  
Starfire watched as the other Titans ate their fill. Even though her stomach was growling and she hadn't eaten all day, she did not wish to sit at the same table as 'him'.  
  
All the others were still eating while Robin saw a lonely Starfire sitting at the couch with her hands folded on her lap.  
  
"You ok Star?" He looked into her eyes and they looked back at him in return.  
  
"I am very wonderful Robin. Thank you for asking. All this excitement and celebration is quite exhilarating." She could tell Robin wasn't buying that last statement.  
  
"To tell you the truth Robin, it is not quite enjoyable. I am flattered that he came all the way from Tamaran to see me but I still have not forgotten the way he.." Starfire didn't get to finish as Deathfire from the table had noticed where the conversation was going so he interrupted.  
  
"Well Robin I had so much pleasure in joining you for pizza. I also enjoyed helping you in defeating your foe. I hope we do it again soon." He then made a formal gesture and started to head toward the door.  
  
"Hey! What about you go with us to the park tomorrow! We didn't get to finish our visit last time!" BB yelled over the racket.  
  
"I'll look forward to it." With that last remark he secretly rubbed his hand on the wall and left.  
  
Starfire at hearing this stood up to complain but found that she couldn't and collapsed on the floor because of her lack of food in two days. "Starfire!"  
  
~*~  
  
'The same girl could be seen in the grand palace. She was mad about something and was heading towards her room. She heard people's voices in the throne room.  
  
"She is the formal age and it should be done now." She heard her father's familiar voice say.  
  
"Yes I agree. Our son as well is of age and has showed liking to her for a long time." She heard a nobleman say.  
  
"Very well then, they shall be told the news tomorrow and arrangements shall be made." Her mother's voice was also heard.  
  
"Tomorrow engaged and a couple of years from now, married. Therefore our families will at last be consolidated." An unknown person spoke.  
  
The girl was full of shock. She knew whom they were talking about and of course was objective to the matter.  
  
She has to escape. She would run far, she where but it had to be far. She would keep in touch with her sister, Blackfire but that was it.  
  
She couldn't accept it. She still had not forgotten when he 'accidentally' hurt one of her loved ones.  
  
She remembered that day when she had such a strong friendship with a boy. His name was Silverfire. He mistook their friendship as something more and now her friend is on the nearby planet Tyrannous 6 getting treatment by specialists.  
  
She had to get away. She then heard voices calling her name.  
  
"Starfire! Starfire! Wake up please." She heard a familiar voice call but she just.. Couldn't . remember.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire awoke on the couch with her being in Robin's arms. The others were huddled around them.  
  
"Are you . ok?" Robin asked quietly.  
  
"I think so." With that she hugged Robin and closed her eyes again.  
  
'Why won't he just go and leave me alone.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aw. So cute, Well I think it's cute. I want to get at least three reviews in order to start working on the next chapter. After that I promise I'll update soon! REVIEW! -Dedicated to C.C. and A.H. 


	4. A Dream in the Park

Hey guys! As always I thank you for the reviews. 23 Reviews is like the most I've ever gotten after 3 chapters. Thank you for all the support! I won't be updating too often though considering all of my upcoming schoolwork. This will probably be one of the shortest chapters.  
  
Reviews: sexybitch, iviper, DeeDeeBATSY, Cheerful Oblivious, Hermionestar2020, Zerin Empress, Maria Ramirez, starfir966, OmegaPirate, Brie, Kitty Kat-chan, Freespirit26, blue angel, and Isis2! Thank you all for the compliments and support. Just as there is no living without dying and no dying without living, there isn't a story without reviews and no reviews without a story. That's how it all means to me. *Cries* Now before I cry and ruin my computer, let's get on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (Damn! That gets tiring.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin's Rival  
  
Ever since yesterday she had been dreading this morning.  
  
'Why couldn't BB keep his mouth shut!' She said in her mind even if it was in a more polite way. She sighed.  
  
The titans were currently at the park waiting for their new friend. 'That's what they think.' Starfire again thought.  
  
She had her face resting on her hands as she tried to sit up straight on the park bench.  
  
Robin was sitting next to her and since last night's event, he kept on glancing at her as if she would collapse any second.  
  
"Star? You sure you don't wanna stay home?" He asked again for the 50th time.  
  
"No thank you Robin. I do not wish to ruin your fun with me having to stay home and keeping you there with me." She responded with a smile.  
  
"Yet I don't think I'll have fun here if you keep on frowning." Robin looked at Starfire's surprised glance.  
  
"I am thankful of your concern but it is not necessary." She just finished saying as they heard running footsteps from up the path.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! There were some difficulties aboard my ship." He said while his hands were on his knees and he was panting.  
  
"Hey Deathfire. Why didn't you just fly? All the people here are used to it." BB popped in from nowhere.  
  
"I didn't want to attract too much attention." He replied calmly.  
  
"Well hurry up and play some ball with us!" Cyborg had just ran up to them.  
  
"I think I've heard of this game. Is it football?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Yea! Come on, you can be on my team." BB dragged him away to the field and Cyborg followed them.  
  
Robin just got up to follow them when he looked at Starfire again. "You ok?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Go and join them in their game. I shall watch. I'll be cheering for your victory." She cheerfully waved at him and he finally joined the other boys.  
  
Raven who had been sitting under a tree came to join her. "You for some reason look troubled." She told her as she sat down.  
  
"It's just that, well, I was originally." A ball was heading towards them.  
  
"Yo! Watch out!" BB voice was heard as Raven telepathically stopped the football that was a foot away from Starfire's face.  
  
"I avoid playing your games for many reasons you know. And getting hit in the face with a ball is one of them!" Raven threatened monotonously.  
  
"Right! I'll just go now." BB stepped back.  
  
"Deathfire. You threw that right? Yea, then its Robin's ball now." BB threw the ball back in and the game resumed.  
  
'HE almost hit me? What kind of gesture is that? He didn't let me finish my conversation with Raven about.' She didn't dare think more about it.  
  
She continued to watch the boys and didn't continue her talk with Raven since she kept on muttering things about how BB is so irresponsible under her breath.  
  
She then drifted to sleep with the wind blowing the hair off her face and the sounds of the birds relaxing her thoughts and soon her mind turned to dreams.  
  
*  
  
She was running in the hallway. She was heading to her dormitory when she ran into the person that she would have wanted to the least in the universe.  
  
"Well excuse me miss. I hope I didn't hurt you." He politely bowed.  
  
"I wish for you to stay away the longest distance away from me as possible!" With that she stormed off.  
  
She was always such a cheerful girl. Whenever she saw that boy she just got really angry and you could no longer see that pretty smile.  
  
She finally reached her room and flung herself on her bed.  
  
"It hurts me to leave my parents and my sister, but I cannot stay and spend my life with the person I dislike the most." She started to cry.  
  
Her sister appeared at the doorway. "Well don't tell me my little sister is crying again?" She laughed again.  
  
"Blackfire, I must leave Tamaran unless I wish to live a life of unhappiness." She said wide into the open.  
  
"Leave Tamaran unless you want to live a life of unhappiness? You have got to be joking right?" She laughed even harder. The girl just looked at her with a puzzled face.  
  
"You are obviously the favorite and even though you are the youngest, you will not surprisingly be the successor to the family. I don't see any unhappiness in that now do I?" The older sister talked with sarcasm.  
  
"I have my reasons sister and you should find out tomorrow but right now I need you to help me escape." She looked at her sister who was right now giving it a thought.  
  
"All right little sis. If you want to play unwanted right now then I'll help you. If you get caught however, I will not be held responsible." She said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Oh thank you sister! I knew you would understand!" She flung herself into her sister.  
  
"Hey! Get off me! I just had this outfit made by the royal tailor." She said as she wriggled herself from her sibling's grasp.  
  
The girl packed some belongings and followed her big sister to a small space pod.  
  
"If you take one of these then you will go undetected. Now where should I program this thing to take you?" She tried to find a planet that was the farthest away as possible.  
  
"Sister? Where am I going to land?" The younger one asked curiously.  
  
"I think its called Earth." Just then they heard footsteps.  
  
"Hurry. I'll cover for you." Blackfire pushed her sister into the small pod and shut the door.  
  
Through the clear glass window, the girl could be barely heard saying her thanks.  
  
"Bye Blackfire! I will write to you by transmissions! I hope to see you again soon!" With that her pod left and the other girl was left alone at the port.  
  
"Well, who would have guessed it would've been that easy to get of her. I'll just have to act my way out of this then." With that she let out an ear-shattering scream.  
  
"HELP! Something has kidnapped my sister! Help! Someone please help!" After a minute, the same boy that had told her off earlier appeared with two guards at his side.  
  
"Blackfire! What has happened? Where is your sister?" He half ran and flew over to her.  
  
"A monster came and grabbed her into one of those pods. I tried to stop it but it overpowered me and just left." She was faking tears now.  
  
"NO! Try to track that thing down now!" He yelled at the two guards.  
  
" I will get you back! Starfire!" He screamed at the sky while the guards went inside to call on a search.  
  
Many space miles away, a girl named Starfire was smiling as she watched herself fly past the stars. 'I just hope that wherever planet Earth is, it will not bring as many troubles as my past home did. I hope to forget the past and make a new future.' She thought while she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
*  
  
Starfire awoke to find Raven reading next to her and then she turned her head toward the field.  
  
The boys were a mess. They had dirt all over them and they looked like they were playing for their lives.  
  
People have stopped and stood there to watch them. They were all intently watching which titan would be the first to go down.  
  
Raven was paying no attention and was continuing to read her book.  
  
"Um Raven? How long have I been asleep?" Starfire timidly asked Raven.  
  
"I don't know how long you've been asleep but these idiots here have been trying to commit suicide for well over about two hours." She said while pointing to the boys.  
  
Currently it looked like it was never going to end. It was like a battlefield. There were holes everywhere and all of them were sweating intensively.  
  
"Come on Robin. Score is tied and we need this goal to win. We have only about two minutes till sundown. Can you make it?" Cyborg asked Robin who was running in his place.  
  
"Sure. No problem, but now that we're assured victory, I'll just seize the moment." He caught his breath and turned his head to Starfire.  
  
"Hey Star! Remember how you said you'd cheer for my victory? Well start cheering cuz this one's for you!" He took the ball from Cyborg and passed it back to him.  
  
Robin dodged BB as he made his way across the field. He ran as Cyborg threw the ball from the opposite side of the field. He jumped as high as he could, preparing to land behind the trashcans.  
  
The ball was getting closer to his hands. He could see it coming as if in slow motion. He felt his fingers get hold of it.  
  
He then finally felt himself land in the mud with his hand clutch on the ball. He had done it.  
  
"OOH YEAH! Robin! We did it!" Cyborg was running toward him with his hands in the air.  
  
Robin stood up with the ball still in his hands and jumped up and down.  
  
"FINALLY! Do you have any clue of how much time your little piece of enjoyment took?" Raven stomped her way across the field to them with a smiling Starfire behind her.  
  
"ROBIN! That was amazing! I am overjoyed for your victory!" Starfire squealed with delight.  
  
"Thanks Star. But you know, it was you that gave me the motivation." He blushed at his words.  
  
Starfire could not help but blush as well  
  
"That was wonderful of you Robin." Starfire then heard something slithering behind her.  
  
"I. Need. Water.." BB was crawling on the ground with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
  
Deathfire was walking a feet behind him. He didn't look too happy.  
  
"I congratulate you on your victory but I am afraid that must be leaving now." He said in a strained tone and then flew off towards the mountains.  
  
"Well, sure is a good sport in a bizarre way." BB sweat drops.  
  
"Come friends! I shall take the honor in buying you all pizza with a night of movie watching." Starfire changed the subject and led them toward the tower.  
  
"Well you seem fine right now Star. Are you feeling better?" Robin asked while she carried him over the ocean over to the island.  
  
"Yes Robin. I am feeling much more better for some unknown reason." She said cheerfully.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile up in the mountains, dark plans were at work. A loud thud was heard as a boy banged his fist on his table.  
  
"I can't believe I lost to those earthlings in a simple child's game! They weren't even using their powers either." His eyes were glowing black.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway. I have befriended the titans and phase two of my plan begins. Turn on the speakers and link them to the device I planted." He ordered to no one in particular. *  
  
Some static was heard. "Hey Robin! Pass over the other box will you?" BB's voice was heard.  
  
"Why don't you pigs wait for Starfire to come back from the kitchen! I know she would want some of the pizza that SHE paid for!" Robin retorted angrily. *  
  
"That will be enough. I understand that Robin also has feelings for her. It will not matter tomorrow anyway. Are all the battle drones ready yet?"  
  
"Yes Master Deathfire." An unknown voice spoke.  
  
"Excellent. Set them to seek out the leader of the titans tomorrow. As soon as he is alone, destroy him. I want to bring to the thief's blood to Tamaran so everyone knows that with Deathfire of Tamaran, there is no mercy against crimes." He concluded. All lights are out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanted to include more than just a football game you know. The thing is really based on Starfire's past though. This is the chapter with the most fluff and it is the shortest. I will update soon but I cannot promise you that it'll be within a week. REVIEW! -Story Dedicated To C.C. & A.H. 


	5. All for Flowers

Yes! I got a homework break! I thank you for all the reviews and support as usual. Like I said before, I won't be able to update often because of homework. I do what I can. Reviews! : Thank you Tribe Kitten, DeeDeeBATSY, starfir966, Cheerful Oblivious, cherryl, and RobinsGrl! I want to thank blue angel especially. Thank you everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. (Damn that gets annoying!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Teen Titans were just waking up after a fun pizza night. Starfire was in her usual perky mood but she seemed even happier than usual.  
  
"Hey Star. What's with the humming?" BB asked as breakfast was served.  
  
"I do not know Beast Boy. I just feel a surplus of happiness today.  
  
BB lifted one eyebrow at her before looking down at his breakfast.  
  
"BACON! Who made this crap?" He yelled as he threw the plate into the sink.  
  
"I did fool. How could you waist a perfectly good piece of bacon?" Cyborg looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"You expect me to eat something that I've been!" BB yelled in Cyborg's face.  
  
"Oh really? When was the last time you turned into a pig?" Cyborg asked him slyly.  
  
"Enough! I wish to have a SILENT breakfast! Is that too much to ask for?" Raven told them off.  
  
"If my dear friends would excuse me from a wonderful breakfast, I will be doing the 'hanging out' in the living room.  
  
Raven, BB, and Cyborg just stared at her. She had always been known to stop the fights if Raven couldn't help it.  
  
Robin just continued to finish breakfast and got up too. He also either joined or stopped the fights but now both of them were just ignoring the other three.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast Cy. Got to go do stuff in my room." He too left.  
  
"Ok guys. Welcome to the twilight zone." BB joked.  
  
"I also don't have any reason to be involved in your immature quarrel. I expect you two will do the dishes." Raven wiped her hand with a napkin and left as well.  
  
"I call cups." BB told Cyborg as he headed toward the door.  
  
"Why you! Get back here. You know we've been only using paper cups for a week!" Cyborg yelled after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire was in the living room with a paper resting on a clipboard and the TV in front of her.  
  
She was basically ignoring the TV but on the paper she was drawing some kind of flower.  
  
Robin just then walked in and leaned over her shoulder surprising her a bit.  
  
"What you drawing Star?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"It's just a flower from Tamaran. I used to run in field of them when I was little." She said with her eyes brightening on every word.  
  
"That kind of looks like a mix between a daisy and a sunflower to me." Robin commented.  
  
"You mean Earth contains this flower?" Starfire turned to face him with much interest.  
  
"Well not exactly. It's two different flowers but if you could combine them, I'm sure they'd look just like that." He explained.  
  
"What I would give to gaze upon those flowers again. Well I will continue drawing and watching the TV. Do you wish to join me?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yea but first I have an errand to run." He said as he ran out the door.  
  
Just as he zoomed out the door, BB came out of the kitchen while rubbing his hands red.  
  
"Man! I never noticed how many dishes we use in just a week!" He said while adding some moans between the words. Cyborg followed him out.  
  
"Tell me about it. Hey. Where did Rob go?" Cyborg had heard his voice while in the kitchen.  
  
"He said he had errands to run. Do you wish to join me in watching TV?" Starfire gestured them toward the couch.  
  
"Oh! Can we play Game Station! We haven't played in such a long time!" BB started to jump up and down as he took out the system.  
  
"What are you talking about? We played just last night." Cyborg said as he joined him.  
  
"Dude, 11 hours is a long time!" BB lectured.  
  
The three sat down in front of the TV and BB and Cyborg played while Starfire watched. Meanwhile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now where am I supposed to find daises and sunflowers?" Robin asked himself as he walked past a street of stores.  
  
He was looking for some kind of florist but he couldn't find any with the flowers he wanted.  
  
He finally came across one store and entered. He found exactly what he was looking for, a beautiful bouquet of daises and sunflowers.  
  
It was expensive but in his mind the same thought appeared, 'Starfire is worth it.'  
  
He could imagine Starfire's gleeful face as soon as he stepped out into the street. He didn't know it but instead of walking he was actually skipping and was whistling a cheerful tune. He couldn't wait to reach the tower.  
  
~*~  
  
Master Deathfire. We have detected the leader of the Titans apart from their Head Quarters alone.  
  
"Good. Set the drones to seek him and when found, annihilate him." Deathfire ordered.  
  
"I want the problem finished and settled today."  
  
~*~  
  
Robin continued to skip down the street toward the tower when he heard something rush behind him.  
  
He quickly turned around to see nothing. 'Must've been the wind' he thought.  
  
Again he continued and again he sensed he was being followed. He stopped skipping and started to run instead.  
  
He found himself running into an ally, hoping to catch the stalker. The street again was empty. Just then he heard something lurking behind him.  
  
He turned to see some kind of robot with two claws hovering above him.  
  
It attacked immediately with one slash of its claws. Robin dodged it but lost his footing in his landing. The flowers he had had spilled all over the grimy alleyway.  
  
He felt anger and glared at his attacker. "Who are you?" He yelled.  
  
"I have been sent by my Master and I have come to destroy you." With that the drone's claws changed into blades that started to spin rapidly.  
  
Robin took out his staff and charged. The drone was fast as lightning and dodged every blow.  
  
The drone knew exactly how to dodge him in all his strategies and attacks. Robin couldn't even scratch it.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you have no idea of how angry you've just made me." He yelled as he again charged and successfully made contact.  
  
Sparks flew out of the robot's arm. The robot then quickly slashed at Robin and landed a blow. He managed to make three tears in his shirt and Robin was now covered with some blood.  
  
He held one hand on his chest and the other still holding onto his staff.  
  
"This ends now!" He then threw a birdarang at the drone. It lighted up and exploded.  
  
Robin covered himself in his cape and winced as dust blew against his wound.  
  
After the dust cleared, he looked at the remains of the drone. He looked at the material. It did not seem like it was from Earth. The markings on it didn't either.  
  
A flower petal flew in front of him and he turned around to see the once beautiful bouquet ruined.  
  
Some of the flowers had lost some of their petals if not all. The flowers were covered in black because of all the dust and dirt.  
  
'I can't possibly give this to Starfire or tell her about this attack.' He picked up the remains of the flowers and headed home.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire was starting to worry as Robin had been out for an hour. The other boys who were still playing haven't noticed how much time had gone by.  
  
"Friends? Do you think Robin is all right? He has been gone for awhile and still has not returned. Do think there is a cause for concern?" She asked the two dimwits who were not even listening to her.  
  
"I am so beating your butt!" BB screamed in Cyborg's ear.  
  
"Not so fast elf boy! Oh yeah! Who winning now?" Cyborg's car passed BB's.  
  
"I shall wait in my room. Can you inform me when he arrives? Many thanks in advance." Starfire knew they didn't really pay attention to her but she decided to wait in her room anyway.  
  
A couple of minutes later Cyborg and BB heard someone enter. It was Robin.  
  
"Yo. Did you get mugged!" BB yelled as Robin limped in with his hand on his chest.  
  
"No BB. He just came back from a lovely walk in the park." Cyborg said coolly.  
  
"I got attacked by some thing." He said as he fell on the couch.  
  
"Come on Robin. What kind of thing could do this to you?" BB said as he got a warm towel.  
  
"I don't know. It was like some kind of robot. It just came out of nowhere and attacked me. It knew all my moves. Like it was custom made for me." Robin said as he took the towel and laid it on his wounds. He winced in pain.  
  
"Well we better tell the others to be on their alert." Cyborg said as he got up. Robin reached out to him.  
  
"Please don't tell Star. I know it sounds weird but can you please not tell her." Robin just took one look at Cyborg's confused face.  
  
"Alright dawg. We'll keep it quiet, won't WE!" He stared at BB's excited face.  
  
"Fine. We won't tell that you got mugged." BB snickered.  
  
"Beast Boy, I'm warning you. I don't want anyone knowing I got attacked OR mugged. Got it!" Robin silenced him.  
  
BB raised his hand and saluted him. He then marched out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on the elf." Cyborg reassured as he too left.  
  
Now that Robin was alone he looked down at himself. He had stopped bleeding but his clothes were still torn.  
  
He got up and noticed his hands were still clutched on the ruined flowers.  
  
"How am I gonna give Star this?" He said as he threw them into the garbage in the kitchen.  
  
He then left for his room to change.  
  
Starfire meanwhile had heard three voices in the living room and exited her room.  
  
"Robin? Are you home yet?" She asked to no one in particular as she entered the living room.  
  
She went into the kitchen and saw something sticking out of the garbage.  
  
She looked closer to see black remains of flowers. They seemed familiar. She then put them all the way in and left with some thought.  
  
'Why would some one throw away flowers? Why would they burn them too?' She asked herself this as she found Robin leaving his room.  
  
"Robin. Have you finished your errands?" She asked joyfully.  
  
"Um. Yea Star. I just finished my errands." He said while stuttering.  
  
"Wonderful! You can join me in doing the 'hanging out' now!" She grabbed his wrist and led him to the couch.  
  
She turned the TV on and started to watch a channel. Robin could only keep his head bowed down. Starfire took a minute to notice.  
  
"Robin? Is something troubling your mind?" She said with much concern.  
  
"Oh nothing. Say Star, how about we hang out tomorrow. You know, like go to the park or the mall. Just us two." He said with his cheeks blushing furiously.  
  
"I would love to Robin." They both forgot about their worries and continued to enjoy their night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did the probe work?" A menacing voice asked.  
  
"No Master. It failed to destroy him." A feebler voice replied.  
  
"Then I suppose this is going to take longer than I thought. Tomorrow I want you to track him down and so the same. The only difference is that I want you to send five probes instead." He concluded.  
  
"Yes Master. I will program them this instant." The servant then left into the shadows.  
  
"I will not fail this time. The leader of the Teen Titans will fall at my feet dead or I will just have to make him myself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took too long to update. I had so much homework that it took me five days to write this little chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it because I added so much fluff. I'll update soon. REVIEW! -Story dedicated to C.C. & A.H. 


	6. She Knows but Won't Tell

I actually found some time to write this. *Celebrates* I thank all the people that have been standing by me all the way. Here are just some of them.  
  
Thanks to: Lady Relena, Desufnoc, TIGER*GRRrr, Brie, Rachel, Lia Fuentes, starfir966, me, and Zerin Empress! Ok now for the people that think that I'm gonna kill Robin off, forget it. I would never do that I mean this a Robin and Starfire fic. I will try to include more BB and Raven fluff. I'm not really good at that it's actually really hard to come up with perks like that. I promise I will try BB and Raven fans. Now that those things have been answered, let the show get started! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (Damn that gets annoying!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin's Rival  
  
Another night passed by, another morning to wake up to. Starfire awoke with a smile knowing nothing could ruin her special day.  
  
She went to the kitchen to find the customary BB and Cyborg fighting over breakfast with a quiet Raven drinking her herbal tea.  
  
"Please friends. Can you stop with your quarrelling? It is such a nice day to ruin with your fighting." Starfire entreated.  
  
"Can you please listen to her for once." Raven said unexpectantly.  
  
"Fine Raven. We'll listen to her. Then I'll go put on a pink tutu and dance to the Nutcracker Suite!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Did you just dare to use sarcasm on me?" Raven muttered.  
  
"Um no he didn't. Don't listen to him Raye, he's delirious right now." BB stepped in between them.  
  
"He better had and did you just call me Raye?" Raven then turned to BB.  
  
"OOPS!" BB clamped his hands on his mouth. To his surprise he didn't see Raven mad at all in fact she made a faint smile.  
  
"Ok. You can stop with the goo-goo eyes now and I'll let the small one cook." Cyborg was getting freaked out.  
  
"Wonderful! Now that it comes to mind, where is Robin?" Starfire questioned.  
  
"Right here!" Robin appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Hey Robin. What took you so long? Did you have another chat with yourself and your mirror again?" Cyborg snickered.  
  
"I overslept and for you information I only did that once." Robin glared at Cyborg.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?" Robin sat down rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Tofu eggs, soymilk, and pancakes." Cyborg whined.  
  
"Let me at them!" Robin smiled as he picked up his fork and knife.  
  
"Ok then. Here you can mine." Cyborg gave Robin his untouched breakfast and Robin ate like a dog.  
  
Starfire who had already finished just stared with the other boys.  
  
"Done! Great job BB! Ready to go Star?" Robin questioned as he got up.  
  
"Um yes Robin." Starfire smiled as she got up and headed out the door.  
  
"Ready to go where?" BB looked up.  
  
"Movies." Robin said.  
  
"Ooh! Can I go?" BB jumped up and down.  
  
"Sorry Beast Boy. Just me and Star." Robin said as they both left.  
  
After they both left, Cyborg and BB looked mischievously at each other.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cyborg grinned at BB.  
  
"Oh YEA!" They were about to follow the couple but dark energy blocked the doorway.  
  
Raven was still drinking her tea. She then put it down and without looking at them said, "If you two think I'm going to let you snoop around and ruin their day then you are terribly wrong."  
  
"Since when do care about us spying on them?" Cyborg crossed his arms.  
  
"Since I started caring about how slow a move they're making only because either one of you ruins one of their moments." Raven muttered and then took another sip of her tea.  
  
"For your information that was Cyborg that interrupted them." BB pointed at the robot.  
  
"Say what!" Cyborg yelled back at him.  
  
"Why don't I say it again after I beat your pants off at a video game! Oh wait I remember, you DON'T wear pants!" BB cracked up on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Cyborg kicked him.  
  
"Well at least they're not bothering the other two." Raven said as she set her face on her hand and continued to drink her tea.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
~*~  
  
"So Star? Where do you wanna go?" Robin asked with his hand resting on the back of his head.  
  
"I do not know. Do you have any ideas? You were the one that suggested." She smiled back at him.  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies?" Robin pointed to the movie theatre across the street.  
  
"Ok. It looks as if many people want to go today." She said as they saw a huge line.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure they let us in." Robin said as he marched up and cut everybody in line.  
  
"Excuse me but can I have two tickets for the main showing please?" Robin took out his wallet and showed a stack of bills.  
  
"You a Teen Titan right? Well then step right in." The old man gave him two tickets and Robin gestured Starfire to take his arm.  
  
"Wow Robin. People here are sure very generous." She took his arm and they entered the building while ignoring all the groans from the people in line.  
  
"Star. Would you like any refreshments?" Robin showed her the glass shelves with all the candy and popcorn.  
  
"I would like the traditional popcorn please." She said brightly.  
  
Robin bought her a bucket size and led her into the dark auditorium.  
  
As they sat down the previews started to come up. "Um Robin. By the way, which movie shall we be viewing?" Starfire asked the shadow to her right.  
  
"I think it's a new horror flick." Robin calmly replied. Starfire just leaned back all the way and grabbed her seat tightly. She didn't like horror movies but just for satisfying Robin she decided to watch it.  
  
Robin seemed to be enjoying it because Starfire kept on feeling him dancing in his seat. She however was terrified.  
  
She kept on eating popcorn out of nerve and watched as a guy in a mask chased teenagers in a graveyard.  
  
The guy in the movie had cornered the teens and was about to take off his mask. Starfire watched in horror as he removed not only mask but also his whole head.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Starfire had yelled and an upside down bucket of popcorn lay on Robin's head while he was getting suffocated in Starfire's tight grasp.  
  
After a few minutes, Starfire ceased to scream and removed the bucket from Robin's head. "Forgive me Robin. I guess I was frightened by the revelation?" She managed to blush in embarrassment. Robin did too but not because he was embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok Starfire. I suppose it was kind of scary." He swept all the remaining popcorn off himself.  
  
For the remainder of the movie Starfire did not scream because every time she was about to, Robin would hold on to her hand. It finally ended and Robin led Starfire out of the crowded theatre.  
  
"Some movie huh?" Robin asked Starfire as they walked down the street.  
  
"It was interesting." Starfire stuttered.  
  
"I know, why don't we take a visit to the park now." Robin asked uncertainly.  
  
"It seems like a good idea to me." Starfire joined him as they turned a left and entered the City Park.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master. We have detected the target away from the tower again." The same servant spoke again.  
  
"Hurry and attack with the five probes!" He yelled.  
  
"But master, there seems to be another person accompanying him." He informed.  
  
"I don't care if it's another Titan, I guess we can dispose of two at once. I just want the leader dead. It is simple really, destroy the leader and the team will fall apart easily." He laughed cruelly.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Robin and Starfire were having the time of their lives. They ate ice cream, swung on the swings, and watched their reflections while on the bridge that was over a small creek. Both were laughing by then.  
  
"Today has been a magnificent day." Starfire was munching on a hot dog and Robin was drinking a soda.  
  
"Yea. Real awesome." Robin threw away his cup and headed toward a bench.  
  
Starfire followed as she too threw away her garbage.  
  
"Hey Star, I wanna tell you something that I've been keeping to myself for some time." Robin started to blush and gripped his cape tightly.  
  
"What is it that you wish to tell me Robin?" Starfire sat down next to him.  
  
"You know how I enjoy spending time with you and hanging out together? Well the thing is that after some time, I soon came to realize that well...I..." His words were cut short after they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them.  
  
Both of them got on their feet, Robin started to yell, "Whoever is there show yourslef!"  
  
A second later a machine came out. Two more appeared from up in a nearby tree and two others came out from under the little bridge.  
  
"Starfire! Stay back. I'll handle this." He pushed Starfire behind him in a protective manner and took out his staff and several birdarangs.  
  
The probes surrounded Robin and attacked at once. Their claws turned into razors and slashed at him.  
  
He dodged them and threw a birdarang. It hit one and it exploded. The other probes backed away from Robin and started to charge at Starfire.  
  
"Starfire! Look out!" Robin yelled as Starfire's eyes started to glow and formed a starbolt in each hand.  
  
Starfire took to the sky and threw starbolts at one of them. Surprisingly to Robin, it made an effective hit and it fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Starfire fired at another probe and it too fell to the ground.  
  
"Robin! Behind you!" Starfire yelled to the ground as Robin turned around to dodge just in time the other probe.  
  
There were just two probe things left and Robin did his best to try to destroy them. He threw one of his birdarangs at one of them and it was deactivated as well.  
  
When he tried to throw another one at the remaining probe he had found out he had no more and was forced to take it on with just his staff.  
  
Robin tried to hit it as hard as he could but his staff kept on snapping when it made contact with the razors. It had him cornered against a large tree. The probe was about to make a hit when it was hit from behind by a green starbolt.  
  
"Robin are you alright?" Starfire was crying as she walked up to him and looked down at the remains of the probe she had just destroyed.  
  
"Let's go home." Robin put one arm around Starfire's shoulder and together they silently walked home together.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did we reach our goal in our latest attack?" The cruel voice again spoke.  
  
"No Master. We again failed." A feeble voice stuttered.  
  
"What! You imbeciles dare to foil my plans again! Tell me what happened!" A yell that could overpower thunder rang through the darkness.  
  
"The Titan that was accompanying the target was the Tammaranian girl we have sought." The servant said in a tone that was barley higher than a whisper.  
  
"No! She knows those are Tammaranian space attack probes. She will reveal to the Titans that it was me behind the attacks." He then smirked suddenly. "No. She won't tell. She knows me too well to make sure she won't tell. I'll just have to stop my attacks temporarily until I win her trust again. Then I shall finally be able to destroy the Titans and return Starfire to Tammaran." The owner of the voice laughed silently to himself and an eerie silence took place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I actually got another short chapter done. I know that most of my chapters will contain fluff and I overdid it with BB and Raven at the top but what can I say, I'm new at that. I don't think I'll have as much work to do the following days so I'll try to update as much as I can. REVIEW! -Story dedicated to C.C. & A.H. (please try to patch things up.) 


	7. Discovering Emotions

To all my readers I must say that Freshman Year sucks! I can't go online one minute if it isn't for homework. Sorry I didn't update soon. Just when I think that I got a break, I get more work. I probably won't be able to update in week again. I'm just going around classes with a notebook and writing things on my spare time. Oh well, enough of my problems. Let me answer your reviews each!  
  
Lady Relena: Thank YOU! I try to but time is against me. *cries*  
  
Zerin Empress: Thank you very very much.  
  
Desufnoc: Sorry if the ending confused you but I think I was the one that messed up. Nice name.  
  
Blackcherry966: Don't worry, I still have tons of chapters to do.  
  
TIGER*GRRrr: Thanks! I will try to more often!  
  
Starfire26: Thanks and please do.  
  
MissQueen07: Thank you for the recognizing!  
  
Lia Fuentes: I'll try to keep it a romance story and not a horror.  
  
Cheerful Oblivious: Thank you! Thank you! *Bows*  
  
Diana: Thanks! I had inspiration from a "friend"  
  
BunnyKat: I Thank you! Is it really evil? I like that. EVIL!  
  
Mitora jesus-freak: YAY! I have been enlightened!  
  
Kokuryu: Oh he has something coming to him alright... hahaha *snickers evilly*  
  
Well that's all the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (Damn that gets annoying!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB was lying on the couch casually changing the channels to find Cyborg walk out of the kitchen with a worried face.  
  
"Hey BB. Did Robin mention anytime those two were coming back cuz it's been a while since they left. Even Starfire would have noticed how long they've been out." Cyborg tried to catch BB's attention but failed.  
  
"Yea whatever! I'll do it later, just MOVE!" BB moved from side to side to try to watch TV that was being blocked by Cyborg.  
  
"You are such a TV addict." Cyborg walked over to the window, which was practically their wall.  
  
"I still think they should have been here by now, I mean how long does it... Oh no." Cyborg ran out of the room.  
  
"Yo dude, what's with the 'Oh no'" BB wondered as he saw Cyborg leave in a rush.  
  
A couple of minutes later Cyborg came back with two other people. BB could guess who they were.  
  
"So guys, did you have fun at the movie or not?" BB complained without looking at the other Titans.  
  
"Oh they had fun alright. I suppose it was a virtual reality war movie." Cyborg had no amusement in his voice.  
  
"Virtual reality movie! Sweet!" BB finally turned to see Cyborg helping the other Titans stand.  
  
"Wow! What happened to you?" BB jumped off the couch and ran over to them.  
  
"We got attacked again." Robin struggled to say. One of his hands was on Starfire's shoulder and the other resting on Cyborg's huge arm.  
  
"What do you mean by saying you got attacked again?" Starfire just spoke.  
  
"Well, you see Star, yesterday while I was doing my errands, I got attacked by one of those things. Please don't get mad, I just didn't want to worry you!" Robin saw her face getting mad.  
  
"You should have told me sooner Robin and today's events could have been avoided." She took Robin's hand off her shoulder and headed toward the door. Since she had defeated the robots that had attacked her easily, she was not hurt physically.  
  
"Star, don't be mad. Please." Robin started to limp toward her.  
  
"It's not you that I'm mad at Robin, it's something else." She then left.  
  
"She can't go out there. Those things could come back. Somebody has to go with her or at least stop her." Robin ordered the other two.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her, BB can stay here and fix you something up." Cyborg then departed as well.  
  
"Wait! Not Beast Boy!" Robin was too late. BB just took out a Chef's hat and took to the kitchen.  
  
"What would you like? A tofu burger, tofu hot dog, or a tofu sandwich?" BB had a stack of food on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Is there any difference between them?" Robin just questioned.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire was flying over the city scanning the streets for any sign of probes.  
  
'I know it was he. I just knew he would do something like this.' She silently thought to herself as she headed toward the mountain. Something shiny caught her just below her.  
  
It was Cyborg. He had been following her. She knew Robin had sent him to keep his eye on her and could help but smile.  
  
She flew out of the area as fast as she could and quickly lost him. She could see the mountain looming closer and closer.  
  
She spotted the chink of spiked metal that was DeathFire's spaceship and landed in front of it.  
  
"DeathFire! If you do not open the entrance then I will make one!" She shouted as she formed a starbolt in her hand.  
  
She was about to fire until the shaft opened and DeathFire stepped out.  
  
"Good Afternoon Starfire. What brings you here?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I know about the attacks you have sent upon Robin and I order you to stop!" Starfire waved her pointed finger as she did to Blackfire a long time ago.  
  
"Oh that. I am sorry and beg your forgiveness about that. You see I think there was a malfunction in the probes and they just attacked. I'm having that fixed roght now as we speak.  
  
"You can not deceit me. I know what you are up to and I am asking you to leave and never come back." Starfire's eyes started to glow.  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you in your mission to get me to leave but it seems I will not be leaving so soon. In fact, Earth has fascinated me such a way that I can't just leave now until I've admired all its beauty." Deathfire pulled a strand of Starfire's loose hair behind her ear and started to walk back to his ship.  
  
"There is another way Starfire. All you have to do is return to Tammaran and assume your rightful place in society. I mean, why do you even bother to stay and live among thieves." He waved at her and the door shaft closed slowly and hiding him from sight.  
  
"They are not thieves and even if you do consider them that, the reason that I stay is because I ... love one if them." She whispered and then turned and flew away.  
  
Starfire could only think about the last words she had said. Did she really mean it? Did she actually fall in love with Robin? Her thoughts continued to question her as she landed on the roof.  
  
She heard footsteps from the door that led to the stairs. The door opened to reveal the person that she was thinking of, Robin.  
  
"Hey Star! Where did you go? You had me worrying after Cyborg said he lost you." He was still limping and behind him was a Beast Boy with a plate in his hand.  
  
"Robin! Don't run away! I haven't even gotten to the second course yet." He then stopped to look at Starfire. "Oh, my bad." He blushed and left both of them alone.  
  
"Star? Where did you go? I thought you could've been attacked!" Robin questioned her and she refused to look him in the eye.  
  
"There will be no more attacks Robin. I have made sure of it." Starfire then took his hand and led him into the tower. Robin blushed a little and Starfire failed to notice.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven was sitting in the living room and watched BB eat the tofu burgers alone in the kitchen.  
  
She then couldn't stand it anymore and stood off the couch, set her book down, and joined him in the kitchen.  
  
"Do you mind if I try one?" She sat down in front of him and surprised him a bit.  
  
"Do I mind? Yea, I mean no, I mean go ahead!" He lifted the plate that contained just one burger toward her and she took it.  
  
Beast Boy was holding his breath as Raven took her first bite. He then watched in amazement as she took another. She noticed he was staring.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Raven asked him as he shut his mouth quickly.  
  
"Well, you're not exactly known to be a fan of my cooking now are you?" BB chuckled at his own joke.  
  
"Well then again I'm an expert at hiding emotions." She then continued to eat her burger and left  
  
"She likes my cooking! Oh YEA! It's my birthday, it's my birthday, OH YEA BEAST BOY!" BB didn't notice as Cyborg had silently walked in and has fighting hard not to break into fits of laughter.  
  
"Well there's something new!" Cyborg couldn't hold it in and collapsed onto the floor and started to laugh.  
  
"HEY! What's the big deal! She just says that she likes my cooking that's all!" BB's vein started to pop.  
  
"Exactly! What's with the dance and all the cheering unless... BB got the hots for Raven!" Cyborg was now rolling on his back and waving his limbs in all directions.  
  
"Stop it! That's not true! Stop it or else!" BB kept on kicking Cyborg everywhere until her gave up and stormed out.  
  
"I do so not like Raven! Or do I?" BB thought to himself as he left the laughing Cyborg in the kitchen.  
  
As he left the kitchen he accidentally bumped into Starfire.  
  
"Oops sorry Star. I wasn't looking where I was going." He helped her to her feet.  
  
"Forgive me as well Beast Boy. I had too many thoughts in my mind as well. Do you wish to talk about our thoughts together?" Starfire smiled at him.  
  
"Oh sure Star! By the way, it's a hypothetical question, but do you know by any chance what kind of stuff Raven likes? You know, just wondering." BB touched the back of his head as they headed for the training room.  
  
"Well I am not sure of anything in particular that she likes but I am certain that she enjoys gothic music, depressing things, and everything that has to do with meditation." Starfire said as she entered the room and turned on the lights.  
  
"Ok. Thanks anyway." BB took a seat on a bench and Starfire sat next to him.  
  
"So do you wish to speak your mind first or shall I?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I'll go first if you don't mind?" BB asked her back  
  
"Oh I do not mind at all. Go ahead BB" Starfire smiled back at him.  
  
"Ok Starfire. Don't laugh ok. Lately I've been feeling a special kind of feeling for Raven and I wanted to tell her but I don't think she'll like me back in the same way I like her." He said it so fast Starfire had to think a minute before placing a hand on BB shoulder.  
  
"I figured you might have been feeling that way. Do not worry, I think she'll respond in a good way." She then watched him ease a little bit.  
  
"Oh thanks Star. For a minute there I didn't think I'd have a chance. So what do you have to say?" He then straightened himself back up and waited for Starfire to say her thoughts.  
  
"Well I have been feeling something special around Robin lately and I feel it has something to do with more than just friendship and I wanted to know if it was ... love?" She asked silently.  
  
"Well I don't know about you but Robin has totally liked you since like I don't know. He's always worrying about you and then there's that 'Nobody could ever take your place' thing." BB saw the surprised look on her face.  
  
"He has and he does? Wait a minute, that moment was supposed to be a discreet one." She crossed her arms and lectured him.  
  
"Well let's just say me and Cyborg couldn't resist." BB smirked a bit and Starfire blushed.  
  
"Would you promise not to tell anyone about this Beast Boy?" Starfire held onto his hands.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok." He stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Thank you for talking to me. It has really helped me." She followed him out of the room.  
  
"Thanks. It kind of helped me too." BB led her towards the living room where Cyborg was psyched up about something.  
  
"Aww Cy. Don't tell me you're still laughing about what happened in the kitchen?" BB moaned.  
  
"I'm not going to waist my life for so long even for teasing you. I just found out there's a dance party downtown again! We are so going. It might help someone finally hook up!" He pinched BB's cheek.  
  
"Forget it. I'm not going to go to a party if someone is going to be teasing me all night!" BB yelled.  
  
"Aww. Don't worry. I won't tease if you if you come. It'll be a blast." Cyborg coaxed him.  
  
"Fine I'll go, just no funny business." BB ordered Cyborg.  
  
"Gosh BB, you're starting to sound like me all of a sudden." Robin appeared at the doorway smiling.  
  
"That's cuz BB like you is in LOVE!" Cyborg fell on the ground again.  
  
Both Robin and BB charged on Cyborg. Cyborg quickly left the room with the other two chasing behind him.  
  
Starfire just stood there puzzled. "In my home planet, one should feel glorious for this kind of feeling no ashamed."  
  
"Well, then again Starfire, this is planet earth, also known as Planet of the Morons." Raven had come out of the kitchen with both hands on her hips and shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
Starfire sweat dropped as she felt the tower shake because of Cyborg running and Beast Boy and Robin after him.  
  
It was another quiet night at Titans Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I did it! I finished my seventh thingy. I guess I won't be updating for a while. I want to thank all the people that have stuck by me since day one and thanks to all the new people that are supporting me now. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I get to continue!  
  
I suppose this is where I write that this story is dedicated to my two friends C.C. and A.H. but I found they don't inspire me much with their constant quarrelling and fights. They just don't seem deserving of my time and sacrifice. So from now on I would like to get inspiration from my "Friend". This story will hopefully be inspired better with the dedication to T.D. 


	8. Just One Dance

You know what, forget school. I am having a writer's breakthrough and I just want to say "SCREW HOMEWORK!" I am sorry to say however that there are only a couple of chapters left and it's probably only five or so. I might make it more but I will to consider it for a while. Here are the reviews!  
  
Zerin Emperess: I don't know what end you meant but I will try to put more feeling into the character's emotions.  
  
Blackcherry966: Thanks but that's not necessary. I'll update anyway!  
  
Lord Beca: Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Alison Lockhart: Ok... whatever.  
  
Lady Relena: Thanks. Also Thanks for sticking by me in many chapters!  
  
Himiko yuy chang: Thanks but I have been considering something painful...  
  
BunnyKat: Thanks. I will send it to you as soon as I can.  
  
Brie: He will pay for what he did or else my name isn't Blaze! Mysterious Sakura: Ahh! Somebody finally feels my pain! Thank you. I would also like to thank again some of the people that have been reviewing and sticking by me through many chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (Damn that gets annoying!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the night all the teens in the city were waiting for. All of them could be seen on the streets or crowded on the bus all heading downtown.  
  
There was a party and among those teens, the teens titans were also anxiously waiting for the party to start, well at least some of them.  
  
"I cannot believe I am actually going to some pointless party again!" Raven muttered to herself as she walked silently with her friends and a dog.  
  
"Oh come on Raven. You act as if you'll die if you take just one step on the dance floor." BB turned back into his dog shape.  
  
"Yea Raven, you might meet the dog of your dreams for all you know." Cyborg slyly snickered.  
  
BB turned back into himself and forgetting his small size brought his face toward Cyborg's ear.  
  
"Look dude. If I hear another one of those lame cracks of yours then tonight will be your last night as a solid piece of metal." BB threatened him.  
  
"Alright then. I won't tease you anymore." Cyborg walked faster and as soon as he was out of BB's earshot range said, "Much."  
  
"So will tonight's festivities be just like last time's?" Starfire asked Robin.  
  
"Yea, without dangerous robots charging through the ceiling though." Robin chuckled.  
  
They arrived at the entrance of the warehouse. Already they could see the flashing lights through the window and the pounding music could be felt against the walls.  
  
As they entered they turned many heads as they cleared a path towards the middle.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys but it's time for me to start rocking!" BB started to stretch and many people started to back away from him.  
  
"Hold on there tiger, why don't you slow down before you hurt yourself or even worse, me!" Cyborg tried to stop him.  
  
"Why don't both of you stop with the insults already because neither of you can dance!" Raven stated and left to join a couple of Goth girls near the snack table.  
  
BB blushed and left. "Just wait, I'll show them. I can dance." BB conversed with himself as he walked away.  
  
Robin and Starfire just stared clueless at the other three until they left. Robin broke the silence.  
  
"So, now that they found something to do, do you wanna start to have some fun?" Robin shrugged.  
  
"I would like to except I do not know how to dance." Starfire blushed as she watched the people beside them dance.  
  
"It's easy. You just take my hands and follow my lead." Robin reached his hands out.  
  
"Alright. Just don't laugh ok." Starfire slowly gave him her hands.  
  
"Don't worry I won't." He grasped her hands and a smooth song came on.  
  
"Ok this is a good song to start with. Its not so fast and not too slow so just go along with it ok." Robin started move with a couple of steps.  
  
Starfire couldn't believe her eyes. She was actually dancing. Robin apparently was a good teacher because they just seemed to glide along the dance floor.  
  
The song ended and another faster pop song came on. "It looks like you got the hang of it, let's try to do it a little faster." Robin started with her nodding.  
  
They looked amazing. Soon people cleared the floor and watched them dance to a fast tango-like song.  
  
(A/N I have no clue what the name of the kind of dance this is! Just to get a picture of the type just listen to the song 'Objection' by Shakira and you kind of get an idea.)  
  
Starfire could only watch as her feet moved just the way they were supposed to be. She looked up to see Robin looking down at his and he was making sure not to step on her feet with his metal shoes.  
  
She could even hear him counting '1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3,' to himself. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
The song was ending and she wished it wouldn't. She was having so much fun and when it did, she hardly wanted to let go to his hands. She felt stupid not wanting to let go, after all, it was just one dance.  
  
"You are a very good teacher and dancer Robin." She complimented him.  
  
"Well I guess I get it from the Bats and his fancy parties." He laughed.  
  
"Yo guys! You two kicked butt out there! Too bad you made too much impression on Beast Boy though, he's about to do something stupid right about now." Cyborg yelled to them over the noise.  
  
Robin and Starfire blushed at his comments and then turned to look at Beast Boy who was hiding behind the snack table whispering to himself.  
  
"I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, no, I KNOW I can!" He got up and ignored the creeped out faces and went to a clearing that was not too far from Raven and began to stretch as if attempting a high dive. Hip-hop music went on.  
  
Beast Boy just went with the flow and did his best moves and moves he could think of. He attracted so many people and they began to chant.  
  
"Go BEAST BOY! GO BEAST BOY! GO BEASTBOY!" Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg walked over to the crowd and were surprised to see their friend doing the moonwalk and the electric slide.  
  
"I never thought the little guy had it in him?" Cyborg wondered in amazement.  
  
"Where is Raven? Surely she would like to see our friend in his moment of delight." Starfire looked around to see that Raven was still talking with the group of Goth girls at the snack table.  
  
"Maybe I should help get them along." Starfire left the crowd and walked over to Raven.  
  
"Dear Raven! Maybe you would like to join me in cheering for our friend over there?" Starfire grabbed onto her hand and tugged.  
  
"No thank you Starfire. I don't want to see him making a fool of himself." She strained to stop Starfire from dragging her towards the crowd.  
  
"But Raven! I insist that you gaze upon this now!" Starfire was almost there. Just a few more feet.  
  
"No Starfire, seriously! Now why would I want to see his little smug face?" Raven was now struggling with all her might and stopped when she saw BB having the time of his life. She smiled, a real actual smile.  
  
BB however was running out of moves and when he saw her smile in the crowd, he just froze. 'She is actually smiling at me?' his thoughts were interrupted as he slipped and fell on his butt and could hear people laughing and leaving.  
  
"OH Man! How could I have slipped with these shoes?" BB's head hung low as he stared as his sneakers.  
  
"I though you were great." He felt a hand on his shoulder and found himself being helped up by Raven.  
  
"You really think so?" BB began to blush as he reached for the back of his head.  
  
"Positive." Raven brought his hand down and led him away to the snack table to have a drink.  
  
Cyborg just looked proudly at himself. "Well, it's about time they made a move. All it took was my help to get them started." Cyborg ignored Starfire and Robin falling on their backs.  
  
"What do you mean you helped them get along! You almost destroyed every chance they had!" Robin complained.  
  
"You just saying that because you're jealous that Beast Boy asked for my help and not yours! Plus you haven't made your move either!" Cyborg towered over Robin.  
  
"What are you talking about? He didn't ask for either of our help! And I haven't done anything because well... well..." Robin just stuttered because he realized Starfire was still standing right there.  
  
"May I please speak to you in private?" Without waiting for a response, Robin dragged Cyborg to the back while Starfire joined Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
"Ok man, why don't you just stop pretending you don't care for her and tell her how you feel!" Cyborg yelled at Robin.  
  
"What makes you think I do care for her? In the girlfriend sort of way?" Robin added quickly.  
  
"Oh PLEASE! It's been known for so long that you like Starfire. Its always 'Starfire! Are you ok?' or 'Starfire! What's wrong?' and 'Blackfire could never take your place, no one could ever take YOUR place' I mean HELLO! It's so obvious." Cyborg crossed his arms in contentment.  
  
"Why have you been spying on me anyway? Even if I might like her in that special kind of way, you don't have to spy on us because you're only making it worse!" Robin snapped at Cyborg.  
  
"SORRY! Fine, I won't spy on you guys but hurry up and make a move or somebody else will." Cyborg left Robin thinking for a minute.  
  
Robin left the back and walked over to where Starfire sat with BB and Raven.  
  
The party had gone on for a while and soon it was time to leave. They left silently and started to head back to the tower. Beast Boy and Raven were chatting about the things they liked and were really connecting with each other.  
  
Robin kept on looking downwards and continued to think about what Cyborg had said. 'Will someone really take Starfire away if I don't tell her how I feel? Maybe he's right. Maybe in the end I will end up losing her if I don't step up to bat. I just can't let that happen.'  
  
Starfire however kept on thinking on about what Beast Boy had said to her. 'Does Robin feel something special for me as well. Even though Beast Boy has assured his feelings for me, I want to hear those emotions come out from his mouth. Even if I must wait for him to muster up his courage, I will always hold on to these feelings, always.'  
  
Both didn't look at each other. Instead they looked back at Beast Boy and Raven who were talking to each other with the 'Let's-not-tell-each- other-the-way-we-feel-just-to-make-things-interesting.' Look on their faces.  
  
Both Robin and Starfire smiled at the two. They had hidden so much from each other even though it did seem obvious the way they felt for each. If only they could tell each other the way they felt or express it that easily.  
  
Robin was wondering the same as Starfire when he stopped next to a tree with a newspaper clipping on it.  
  
"Love Festival in one month. Interesting." Robin gazed at the small poster and looked back at his team who were looking at him curiously.  
  
"Say guys, I know this thing is supposed to be for couples, but would you like to go?" Robin looked encouragingly at his teammates.  
  
"Yea why not." Cyborg winked at him and Beast Boy.  
  
"I would presume it would be fun considering we have never done it before. Would you like to attend Raven?" Starfire questioned Raven.  
  
"I guess it sounds nice. That is if we aren't busy." Raven shrugged.  
  
"Great. I just can't wait for next month then. I'll make sure to bring popcorn in the tunnel of love!" Cyborg joked to himself.  
  
Robin hurried up next to Cyborg and expected his robot friend to say something but he didn't so Robin started the conversation.  
  
"You definitely know why I just did that don't you?" Robin asked his friend.  
  
"Of course I do. But since I am a good friend I won't tease you about cuz it actually would be nice of you two to get together. You two just make the CUTEST COUPLE!" Cyborg made his last remark as girlish as he could.  
  
"Whatever Cyborg. Whatever." Robin just smiled and kept on walking. All of them kept on walking awaiting tomorrow's surprises.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tomorrow I will completely change my tactics. It would not be wise to attack again or Starfire would surely tell, no matter how menacing she really thinks I am. I am aware however that with my deadline looming near, that I must officially declare myself rival of that fool tomorrow for him to start to take me seriously. I just love creating tension almost as much as I love Starfire. The true contest now begins." Deathfire chuckled to himself.  
  
"Master. We received another message from Blackfire in the Galactic Prison." A servant notified his master.  
  
"Very well. Show it to me." He ordered.  
  
A screen popped up in front of him and the familiar face of a teen showed up. She had black hair with purple sheen. She had purple eyes and tanned skin. She however looked overworked and not as headstrong as usual. It was Starfire's sister, Blackfire.  
  
"Deathfire! I know we have never gotten well but you cannot forget your promise to me! You said that if I gave you information about the Titans then you would bust me out of this crummy place!" She yelled at Deathfire.  
  
"I recall that I did and I never do forget my promises. Your release papers have been sent and you should be out a matter of hours. In fact, I have arranged a transport to go pick you up and take you wherever you please. As long as it isn't Tammaran however, you could say your parents aren't too pleased with your actions." He laughed to himself.  
  
"I thank you for getting me out of here and I don't need your sympathy about my parents. I have business to finish and I promise I won't ever bother you again. Just remember this one thing. You will never get my sister to leave with you to Tammaran. Even with all the information I gave you she will still want to stay. Face it Deathfire, she will never be yours." With that last remark her transmission ended and the screen once again was black.  
  
"She is wrong, she is wrong in everything. I know that she will come to Earth to get revenge. Like I believed she actually had business to attend to. Yea right. And as for that last statement of hers, Starfire will return to Tammaran with me whether she likes it or not." He banged his fist on his throne.  
  
"Starfire will be returned to her rightful place. I will make sure of it even if it costs me death." He then emerged into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I guess after some thought, I realized I still have some more chapters to go and the story won't be coming to an end after all. I am so happy! Please be open to all comments because I have gone towards some new inspiration and want to know if it was worth it. I just want to say that Homework sucks and it will not stand in my way anymore. Please review! -Story dedicated to T.D. (You are the light I look for in the dark. You are my new sunrise after an eternity of darkness. You could even be that pleasant dream that causes me to never want to wake up. You are something special to me that no one could ever take away without ripping my heart out. ) 


	9. Rivalry

Hi people! I hate homework, you hate homework, let the whole world hate homework. I have some chapters laid out in my mind right now so I can at least say that there will be at least 6 more chapters, at least. I really want your reviews badly! I gotta know if I should put lots of detail for your pleasure or if I'm ditching homework for nothing. Anyway, here are the Reviews!  
  
BunnyKat: I like Blackfire too, beside her being evil. Sending you the summary was fun actually and thanks for the compliments.  
  
StarrMagic456: What do you think I should do with Cyborg? If I go with I have planned then someone will be introduced in about two chapters.  
  
Brie: I WILL TRY!  
  
EnchantedMiko: Ok, I hate when people talk in a way that you can't tell whether they're saying something's good or bad so don't make that face.  
  
ROBINROX: Someone will save Star... eventually. I just love that pairing.  
  
Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo: Starfire/ Robin coupling all the way! All Teen Titans fiction is weird, which's what makes it funny.  
  
Starfirefan: I try but I just can't find time.  
  
Thalian: Thanks, I'll try.  
  
Memory Assassin: Thanks for the compliments and the only reason I shorten Beast Boy's name is cuz I'm lazy but I guess I could spell it out.  
  
SkyHooper: Thank you! Thank you! I don't really know what I will do for my last chapter. I might just make them kiss. That all decided on you people. Anyway thanks for all the compliments.  
  
Well that's all the reviews. Please review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Even if you think my story sucks, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (Oh shut up!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Robin's Rival  
  
It was quiet in space as always. It was a dark silent hallway with lasers for walls. Behind these lasers were prisoners locked up for crime.  
  
A robot accompanied by two Tammaranian officers were walking down the hallways. Their steps heard everywhere.  
  
They didn't stop to look at anyone, they just went all the way down, and behind a door that read in an alien language.  
  
More steps were taken before they reached their destination. They stopped abruptly in front a cell and inside was an anxious teen waiting to be liberated.  
  
"About time you got here. I can't wait to get out of this dump." The girl stood up and walked toward the hot bars.  
  
"Blackfire of Tammaran, by order of young Master Deathfire, you have been liberated of all charges and is free to go." The officer replied.  
  
"Great. Where's my ride?" Blackfire said as she stepped out of the cell of which the lasers had just been deactivated.  
  
"Walk this way and accompany us to get some papers fixed." The robot led her down the hallway and Blackfire smirked.  
  
They arrived in a room with just a single table in the middle. The robot opened a compartment in his arm and took out a small disc. He put the disc on the center of the table and up popped a hologram. It had the data of all their cases.  
  
The robot searched the data by touching the files and it took him several minutes to find what he wanted.  
  
"Hurry up. I don't have all day!" Blackfire snapped.  
  
"Here it is. I have deleted your records and you are now free to do whatever you want, except break the law again." He informed the teen that had walked out the door.  
  
"Miss Blackfire, we have orders to take you anywhere you wish except Tammaran and Earth." The officer showed her the ship.  
  
"I should have known he would have guessed what my business was, oh well, guess I'll have to go to plan B." With those last words she took the two officers out with punches and flew toward the ship.  
  
She quickly boarded the ship and took the controls. "Ok. Make a course for Earth."  
  
~*~  
  
Millions of miles away on our planet, five teens were chatting at their favorite food court.  
  
"So what should we order this week?" Robin asked his friends.  
  
"There's no need to ask Ro. We all know it's my turn to choose and I want the All Meat Experience!" Cyborg proudly stated.  
  
"DUDE! Don't lie. It's my turn to pick and I want the Veggie Delight Special!" Beast Boy pushed Cyborg's hand down.  
  
"You wish! I haven't had a taste of good real food in a week so just shut up and let me order my food!" Cyborg pushed Beast Boy off the table.  
  
"Well, at least we'll actually order something for once." Raven muttered to herself as she shook her head.  
  
"Now that Cyborg has chosen the main course, let's choose our beverages." Starfire signaled to a nearby waiter.  
  
"Excuse me please! May you kindly take the order of our pizza and beverages?" Starfire cheerfully asked a nearby man.  
  
"Of course miss. What would you like to order?" He walked over to them.  
  
"We would like the All Meat Experience and five sodas." Robin ordered while giving him the menus.  
  
"Sure right away sir." The waiter wrote the lot down and drifted away into the building.  
  
"So after this what do you guys wanna do?" Robin asked the rest of his team.  
  
"Got to go visit the hardware store and pick up some batteries for my built in phone." Cyborg showed them the pop up phone in his arm.  
  
"OK. So anyone else want to do something later?" Robin asked the remaining Titans.  
  
"I need to go to the annual reunion of video game freaks at the mall." Beast Boy said while jumping in his seat.  
  
"And I suppose I have to go to the café in town. It's open mike and I fell like expressing myself." Raven concluded without changing expression.  
  
"Um. I am free Robin." Starfire said quietly with her cheeks turning crimson.  
  
"All right then. What do you want to do later?" Robin asked with him blushing violently.  
  
"I do not know. Perhaps we could hang out at the tower?" Starfire timidly suggested with her arm resting on the back of her head.  
  
"Ok then. Maybe we could watch a movie there?" Robin also suggested.  
  
"That sounds delightful." Starfire smiled as a hot pizza was placed before them.  
  
"OOOHH YEA! MY PRAYERS HAVE FINALLY BEEN ANSWERED! MY DREAMS HAVE UNDOUBTFULLY COME TRUE!" Cyborg was rubbing his metal hands together as he saw the pizza sitting in front of him.  
  
"Take it easy before you spray us with your giant rainstorm of spit." Beast Boy cracked with him just moving away from the meat-filled pizza.  
  
"Aww. Don't be a sore loser now. You know that this day had to come." Cyborg pinched Beast Boy's cheek and started to gobble up the pizza.  
  
"Whatever." Beast Boy groaned as he and the other Titans enjoyed their day outside.  
  
Soon Cyborg ate the last slice and they paid the check,  
  
Each of the other Titans left for their destinations leaving Robin and Starfire alone on their walk for the tower.  
  
"So you feel like just watching a movie?" Robin asked Starfire as they entered the tower.  
  
"I suppose so, I mean if you would willingly accompany me?" Starfire asked as they entered the living room.  
  
"So you get the DVD thing on and make some popcorn while I pick out a movie. Any movie in particular that you would like me to get?" Robin asked before leaving.  
  
"No not really. I have heard many metaphors however referring to the movie "Titanic" though. Would you please select that one?" Starfire yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh ok. I'll be right back." Robin left to go search for that movie.  
  
'Does she really not know about that movie or is something trying to set us up?' Robin wondered as he stepped into the library and picked out that movie.  
  
'Oh well. If Star really wants to see that movie then I guess I can stand two hours of hugs and kisses.' Robin concluded his thoughts when he entered the living room again and saw Starfire staring at the microwave in the kitchen.  
  
"Are you having trouble with the microwave again?" Robin asked with a smile as he slipped the DVD into the machine.  
  
"No. I am certain I did everything right. I put the bag in, pressed the button with "Popcorn", and I have to wait the device to beep. Am I not correct?" Starfire wondered as she recalled her actions.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Ah! I did do it correctly!" Starfire took out the bag and took out a bowl.  
  
"Well the movie's ready to go, are you?" Robin asked as Starfire walked in with a bowl filled with popcorn. She nodded with a smile.  
  
She sat down and placed the bowl in between them. Robin pressed the button on the remote and the movie began.  
  
The beginning of the movie went along fine. That is until they ran out of popcorn and neither felt like getting up and making more. The only thing that separated them on the couch was now gone.  
  
Both of them were feeling nervous as the different scenes past by. Sometimes they would be tense, suspenseful, and some romantic.  
  
'That's it! I just know someone set us up! How could Starfire possibly want to watch this movie with own curiosity? Someone must have tipped her off but whom? CYBORG!' Robin was sweating and was turning red as he thought this.  
  
'I wonder why so many people refer to this movie in their use of metaphors and figures of speech? It's an interesting and touching movie but I just do not know why I am getting this tingling sensation in my stomach.' Starfire also pondered through her mind with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Finally the end was nearing and they had hit the ice burg in the movie. Starfire could be feeling fear, as she had never seen a ship crash into a piece of ice.  
  
"Robin? Are they going to be undamaged in the end?" Starfire looked at Robin who popped back from his state of borement at her question.  
  
"Um I don't know. I guess some of them do. I accidentally fell asleep the last time I saw this." He blushed at his last comment but Starfire just smiled and nodded.  
  
The part in the movie where the one of the people with the lead roles dies by freezing makes Starfire cry silently. She without noticing starts to let her head rest on Robin's shoulder. He sees but keeps quiet.  
  
Robin doesn't know whether to just shake her off out of nervous reaction or embrace her as he wishes to. He just puts his arm around her and puts his head on hers.  
  
Starfire who just realizes what she has been doing also has the feeling to just hug Robin and dry her tears on his shirt but holds back and sits still.  
  
After the last scene appears they just sit quietly and don't move. Starfire suddenly looks up to see Robin just about to doze off. She just pokes his arm to wake him back up. He sees their position and blushes wildly.  
  
"Oh um. Sorry I dozed off a bit at the end but that was a great movie wasn't it?" Robin is now having a nervous breakdown in his mind.  
  
"Yes. It enlightened my mind of many things and well I wish to tell you something Robin that I have keeping to myself for quite some time." Starfire sat back up straight and looked deeply into the white cloth on his mask and tried to muster up as much courage as she could.  
  
"Yea Star?" Robin was sweating again. Just by staring at those bright green eyes he could tell what they were hiding. What he been too cowardly to do she was beginning to do now.  
  
"Robin I..." Starfire started to lean toward him and Robin followed. They were only two inches away from each other and Starfire could now make out two dark shapes behind the cloth of what she figured were his eyes.  
  
Now that she thought of it, what was the color of his eyes? She had never seen them since he would never take off his mask. While she thought this with her mind far away and yet her face short distance of his, he was thinking different.  
  
He was thinking of how they had come this far and yet hesitating to show the feelings they had for each other that so many others were recognizing from so long ago. He wanted to come straight with his feelings and even though so many had said how they were perfect for each and there was no slight chance that she wouldn't love him back, he was afraid of that slight chance.  
  
All these thoughts would have taken about a minute from an outsider's view and they would have noticed their faces drawing closer by the second.  
  
They would have actually made contact had not the screen aside them that had been showing credits had turned into a bright red beeping alarm. They separated instantly and Robin answered the alarm. A very beat up Cyborg appeared on the screen.  
  
"Guys! You won't believe it but Blackfire's back and is showing absolutely no mercy against us at the townsquare. Get your butts over here now!" With that last statement static took over and they lost the signal.  
  
"Blackfire! Wasn't she arrested about 2 months ago?" Robin turned to Starfire who was shocked at the news.  
  
"Yes. She was taken to the Galactic Prison and was sentenced to about 2 earth years of prison."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter how she got out cuz we're just gonna have to put her back in. Come on!" He ran for the door and left. Starfire reluctantly followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the townsquare there was chaos. Blackfire was firing at everything and was laughing at every blow she sent toward the three titans.  
  
"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she threw a car at Blackfire's back. She unfortunately for Raven turned around and blasted it back towards her. Raven barely dodged it.  
  
Beast Boy took his turn by turning into a Pterodactyl and slashed at her. Even though Blackfire had spent some time in prison she was faster and stronger than before. Beast Boy didn't even scratch her.  
  
"Oh come on kiddies. I haven't even broken into a sweat yet. Just tell my little sister to get out here to I can finish this now and stop wasting my time on you weaklings." Blackfire laughed haughtily and got hit by a green starbolt from behind.  
  
"Hello good sister. What brings you back to earth?" Starfire was showing no sign of welcome on her face and was charging up.  
  
"Ah! So you didn't chicken out. Well then, let's get this party started!" Blackfire charged at Starfire and slammed her into a nearby building.  
  
Robin watched with fright as he waited for Starfire to come out of the rubble, which she did a minute later. She took flight and did combat with Blackfire in the air.  
  
Robin ran over to his teammates who explained how they heard a crash on this street to find Blackfire firing at innocents and luckily no one was hurt.  
  
Up in the air Blackfire was showing no restraints on the force she used on her sister.  
  
She blasted Starfire into another building and blasted her crash site. When the smoke cleared, a green starbolt came racing at Blackfire and made a direct hit.  
  
"Sister, no matter the anger and torment I am feeling, I do not wish to fight you in this matter." Starfire yelled to Blackfire who just smirked at her plea.  
  
"What did you expect little sister? A chess tournament?" Blackfire again charged and rammed Starfire through the building's walls again.  
  
The other Titans watched helplessly from the ground and avoided any falling concrete.  
  
The other titans who were damaged couldn't do anything and Robin was afraid to fire one of his birdarangs in case he would hit Starfire.  
  
They watched them exchange blows and kicks as well as blasts from each other's palms.  
  
Starfire to all of a sudden gain the upper hand as she blasted Blackfire into a nearby steel building and too much smoke to appeared to see if she was to claim victory in this battle.  
  
The other titans who had taken refuge under this building were also waiting anxiously to see if she was successful.  
  
She wasn't, Blackfire's shadow was seen in the smoke and it seemed as if she had exploded in rage for part of the building was beginning to collapse with the titans right underneath them.  
  
"Robin look out!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran away. Robin had started to run but the metal tip of his shoes got stuck in one of the cracks on the street and he fell on his face. He tried to get his foot out but couldn't.  
  
Robin struggled to get his foot out and looked into his belt for some kind of tool. To his discouragement he found his laser had been dropped a few feet away and was out of reach. Just then for a minute he saw Deathfire run past him.  
  
"Use this to contact the Centauri Police!" Deathfire just threw him a communicator and just flew into the sky towards Blackfire and Starfire.  
  
"Wait! Come back! My foot is caught!" Robin just looked at him fly away in shock as he continued to tug on his shoe. He screamed as a large piece of concrete was going to fall on him.  
  
"AZARATH! METREON! ZINTHOS!" Robin turned to Raven who was struggling to just keep it up.  
  
Cyborg ran over to blast Robin's shoe out of the street and carried him away just before Raven could hold it up no longer and the concrete fell hard on the already ruined street.  
  
Just behind them they felt somebody fall. It was an unconscious Blackfire that lay in the broken street in a crater.  
  
Deathfire landed a moment after and walked over to them and took the communicator that has held limply in Robin's hand.  
  
"Hello. Yes this is Deathfire of Tammaran. I want to report another attack Of Blackfire of Tammaran on planet Earth on sector 3.9 of this solar system. Please come immediately." Deathfire pressed a button and faced the Titans.  
  
"Well my job here is done so please give the nice police of the Centauri Moons Blackfire quietly when they arrive." He was about to fly away when Robin pulled him back.  
  
"Excuse me but, not that I don't appreciate what you did to Blackfire or anything, but I would like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind.  
  
"Oh not at all." Deathfire calmly accepted as if he knew this would happen.  
  
Robin pulled him a few feet aside and put on a confused face. " What happened out there? My foot was stuck in a crack and you just past by me and went to go help Starfire who was doing very well and didn't need your help." Robin crossed his arms and turned to see Starfire land looking furious and walking over to her teammates.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Robin. I just thought that the leader of the Titans could have taken care of himself and wouldn't need my help. After all by now you should know that my first priority is Starfire." Deathfire put on a smug face.  
  
"You know what? I'm starting to think you're feeling something extra for Starfire I mean if you can't notice that I was two seconds from death and at the rate Starfire was going, she would have ended it in just minutes." Robin made a satisfied face.  
  
"Now what in the world would make you think that?" Deathfire showed more sarcasm then was needed.  
  
"Now listen here. It's not as if we don't like her in the same manner but can we at least just have a fair competition between each other?" Robin tried to try some negotiation in this matter.  
  
"Very well. Sounds fair to me." Deathfire nodded and stuck his chin up high.  
  
"We could just consider this a friendly competition then." Robin was obviously trying to hold back.  
  
"Dirty rivalry" Deathfire snapped instantly.  
  
"War." Robin also snapped back his reply and watched Deathfire fly off.  
  
"Well what do you know. I got myself a rival." Robin quietly said to himself as he walked toward his friends.  
  
"Star? Are you ok?" Robin asked Starfire would was panting and rubbing some of the bruises on her arms.  
  
"Do not worry Robin. I am sure all my pain would have paid off if he had not interfered though I still think I will be fine." Starfire was mad again.  
  
'I believe he is what they call on earth a 'Show-off". I just wish he would just stop playing the fake hero for once.' Starfire thought to herself.  
  
Later that day the familiar robot police arrived to take the unconscious Blackfire back to jail. The sun was setting as they watched the space ship fly away.  
  
Robin walked over to Cyborg and started to whisper in his ear.  
  
"You were right. I do now have a rival that wants to take Starfire away." Robin looked at Cyborg who to his surprise was not smiling.  
  
"Well you better hope he doesn't make HIS move before that festival you wanted to go to. That is the place you wanna make your move right?" Now Cyborg started to smirk.  
  
"Yea but I just hope this doesn't get too violent." Robin smiled.  
  
"Robin, when you're fighting for love then you can never be sure you gonna get rough. You just gotta show that you're the worthy one that's all." Cyborg commented to his friend.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right. And yet before I forget to ask you this. Did you have anything to do with Starfire wanting me to sit through two hours of that movie "Titanic"?" Robin asked Cyborg suspiciously.  
  
"No. I didn't have ANYTHING to do with it just EVERYTHING." Cyborg waited to see Robin choke him but he didn't.  
  
"Well thanks." Robin just smiled and thought for a minute.  
  
'I don't know why. I don't know how. And yet instead of wanting to kill Cyborg of making me look like a coward, I want to thank him for bringing Starfire and me together this afternoon. I guess with all your loves in life, there must be a rival to show you your love's true value and show you what you're fighting for. I thank both Cyborg and Deathfire for giving me these thoughts tonight. I just hope I don't regret those thanks.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes! I finished another chapter! I made this one long so I wouldn't feel bad for not updating often. Sorry but my computer was crashing and I couldn't get anything done. I made this thing pure Robin* Starfire fluff. Next chapter I hope to make more Raven*Beast Boy fluff then I will add a character for Cyborg. Can you help me with a name? I am bad at making names. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chappie. I'll update soon! REVIEW!  
  
-Story dedicated to T.D. 


	10. Return of an Old Friend

I am so sorry about making you wait so long for such a not-much-action chapter. It's pretty much a Beast Boy*Raven chapter and it also thickens the plot with another villain coming into play. (Mind the title.) Anyway enjoy the chapter and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (Must I keep on saying this, I mean it's obvious I don't own them.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin's Rival  
  
He was sitting with his arms crossed looking at the object on the table with a pout on his face.  
  
There they were. A bouquet of sunflowers and daisies. The same exact flowers he had wanted to give Starfire a while ago. The ones he wanted to hand to her and had wanted to look at her lit up face at the sight. He had wanted that satisfaction, but no, he hadn't had gotten it.  
  
Robin was eyeing the flowers as if he was going to shred them apart in the next three seconds. He was immediately set off whenever his eyes looked at the tag.  
  
' To: Starfire  
  
From: Deathfire  
  
Dearest Sympathies for the arrest of your sister'  
  
In all his frustration he didn't notice the dark look on her face when she got them in the mail. He was just angry he couldn't have had handed them to her personally with his name on that tag.  
  
While Robin was thinking of gruesome ways to dispose of the flowers, Cyborg had happened to walk into the living room with his head up high and humming a tune.  
  
"Yo Robin. Still steaming over those flowers. Oh come on dawg! You sure aren't gonna let him steal your girl away with flowers now are you?" Cyborg plopped himself down next to Robin and made Robin bounce a little.  
  
"I know but... that was the perfect gift I could had given her and along came those attacks and ruined it." Robin had whined and Cyborg who had never seen the leader of his team whine, started to laugh.  
  
"Aww. So did wittle Wobin let wittle Deathwhire beat him to his wittle girlfwiend?" Cyborg talked in his baby talk.  
  
"NO! He didn't and she's not my girlfriend!" Robin snapped back at Cyborg.  
  
"My point exactly. If you would have made your move by now she would be your girlfriend and Deathfire would have realized that she's taken and wouldn't be your rival." Cyborg said with an exasperated tone.  
  
"Whatever. But if he sends just one more present I will cut off our mail system!" Robin heading for the door.  
  
"Say what! That's how I get some of my fan mail and magazines! Wait just a minute!" Cyborg followed him out and Robin just sighed and gave him a lopsided smile.  
  
~*~  
  
She was sitting on her bed, staring at her feet with a distant look on her face. 'Why me? Why could he not have gone after all those other girls? After all, they were the ones who were swooning over him.' She sighed deeply and turned to look at the picture on her bed stand.  
  
It was a picture of her and the team on the day after they defeated Slade. Cyborg was in the background giving a peace sign. Beast Boy was trying to put bunny ears on Cyborg but couldn't reach. Raven was just standing there as if she was forced to stand there. She was there hugging Raven tightly. There's Robin standing with one of his arms to his side and the other on Beast Boy's shoulder trying to secretly stop Beast Boy from embarrassing Cyborg. He was smiling. The first smile she had seen on him since before the whole Slade madness. She put a meek smile on her face and reached for her picture.  
  
She held it in front of her face and then hugged it tight. 'I do not care whether he stays or not. No one, not even a clorbag like him could ruin the great times I have with my friends.' She sighed deeply and drifted off to sleep in her soft pink bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day...  
  
It was three in the afternoon and as usual, Starfire went to go get the mail while the Titans just sat in the living room.  
  
Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were playing Game Station. Raven was reading her usual depressing book.  
  
Starfire came in with some envelopes and a box of chocolates. Humming a cheerful tune she sat next the titans, reading the names of whose the mail belonged to.  
  
"Let's see, Electronic Weekly for Cyborg, fan mail for Beast Boy, bills for Robin, and chocolates for... that's strange, there's no name visible." Starfire searched the cover of the box.  
  
The Titans who were only half-listening turned immediately when she said the word 'chocolates'.  
  
"Candy! Where's the candy? Oh come on! Please give me the candy!" Beast Boy was jumping on the couch.  
  
"Wondering when they were going to get here..." Cyborg said to himself and continued to play the game.  
  
Raven just turned to look at them, sighed, and went back to reading her book.  
  
"Chocolates! You have got to be kidding me! That's it! Take a good look at those pieces of mail cuz from now on we're only getting email!" Robin had made such an outburst that Beast Boy stopped jumping, Cyborg stopped playing, Raven stopped reading, and Starfire looked puzzled at how Robin could have become so angry at a box of sweets.  
  
While Robin was stomping over to the phone with all eyes on him, Starfire opened the box to find a note inside. Her eyes were full of surprise.  
  
"Um Robin. Before you call up the mailmen and tell them to stop delivering our messages, maybe it would help to know that the package is for Raven and not me." Starfire said while blushing and looking at Raven with a content face.  
  
Robin froze in his spot and dropped the phone but didn't move. Beast Boy stood still with his mouth open and started to blush. Cyborg just continued playing but tried to stifle his laughter. Raven... stayed the same.  
  
"Excuse me?" Raven raised one eyebrow and set down her book.  
  
"The box is for you Raven. It's from 'Your Secret Admirer'" Starfire read from the tag she found in the box and handed them both to Raven.  
  
"What secret admirer is she talking about!" Beast Boy cried out blushing violently.  
  
"It means that someone likes Raven!" Cyborg started to dance.  
  
"What! Let me see that tag!" Without waiting for a response from Raven, Beast Boy seized the tag from her and read it over about 10 times.  
  
"This must be a joke! I mean it's not that I don't think there isn't somebody in the world who could admire Raven, it's just that well... I just think you shouldn't take this guy seriously. You could get your feelings hurt." Beast Boy was stuttering and blushing crimson red.  
  
"Don't worry your little head off. First of all, this is a joke. Second, I am flattered you care about my feelings but I am not going to take this guy seriously. In fact, knock yourself out with these sweets because I don't like dark chocolate." Raven calmed Beast Boy down and pushed the box into his hands.  
  
She headed for the door and right before she left, she turned to look at Cyborg and sighed. She whispered something that sounded like 'what an immature pinhead.'  
  
All heads turned to Cyborg after Raven left. Cyborg sweat dropped and smiled with his wisdom teeth showing.  
  
"Why are all you looking at me for?" He asked nervously.  
  
Everyone stopped looking at him and them turned to Robin who was still near the phone.  
  
"Fine. I won't cut off the mail." Robin put the phone back and went back to the couch and picked up his video game control.  
  
"Dude? Why would you want to cut off the mail anyway?" Beast Boy formed a sly smile as he too went back to the game.  
  
"The same reason you just pulled a nervous breakdown over a note from a secret admirer." Robin muttered back to him out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Ok then friends. I shall resume to doing the 'hanging out' in my room." Starfire said in a cheerful voice and left.  
  
"I still think I should investigate who sent the box of chocolates." Beast Boy said to himself.  
  
"Yea. You actually might find who YOUR rival is. I mean, now that I think about it, it's mind racking to have a rival. All that pressure and competition.... Oh there's also those times when you feel you're going to go insane and then you feel like." Robin was cut off with Beast Boy's scared expression and the fact that his mouth was hanging open.  
  
"I'll just try to find my rival without your foretaste of doom ok." Beast Boy chuckled and failed to notice Cyborg's stifled laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
It was noon the next day. The sun was at its midway point and there was no cloud in sight. The city was peaceful and had the regular midday rush hour. Not far away from the city was the outline of the crowded bridge and the Titans Tower on the sparkling blue sea. The Titans were inside relaxing on Saturday, except for the titans that was on all fours in front of the tower entrance with a magnifying glass in one hand.  
  
"Oh come on! It always looks so much promising in the movies. The guy just looks at the ground for like two seconds and then knows who the culprit is!" Beast Boy complained after searching the doormat for 2 hours.  
  
"Ugh! What kind of sicko would leave gum underneath the doormat!" He yelled as he tried to scrape purple gum off his pants.  
  
As he continued to scrape the last piece off, he felt someone approach him. He looked up to see a man in a mailman suit with a distressed look on his face.  
  
"Ah! Just the man I wanted to talk to." Beast Boy said in a pleasant voice, ignoring the constant trembling knees of the stranger.  
  
"You've got to help me! There's a ship right there underneath the bridge that needs help." The man stuttered as he shook Beast Boy by the shoulders.  
  
"Yo dude! Chill for a minute! Can you at least tell me what happened?" Beast Boy wriggled himself from the man's grasp.  
  
"Very well. I was sailing from the city to deliver your mail when I saw that military ship seeping in water. Not far away, I found its crew on a lifeboat rowing to shore. They told me they were attacked by who knows what and had to evacuate. They said the enemy is still on the ship and told me to get help from you people." The mailman was now tugging on the Beast Boy.  
  
"Then you came to right person. For I am Beast Boy! Star fighter of the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy put himself in a fighting pose and the mailman just sweat dropped.  
  
"Aren't the others home?" The guy simply scratched his head.  
  
"Um no. They're in the city and I'm um... looking for the keys I dropped cuz you see I was um... locked out?" Beast Boy mentioned uncertainly and put a hand to his head.  
  
"Well I'll alert them and you get a head start." The mailman pushed Beast Boy toward the direction of the bridge.  
  
"Fine I'll go already! Sheesh!" Beast Boy transformed into a seagull and flew away while the mailman ran back into his small boat and set a course for shore.  
  
In the sky, Beast Boy could already see the ship in the distance. 'I wonder who would think of attacking a military ship in broad daylight and still almost get away with it? Seems like they must seem pretty confident of themselves. Maybe I could use this opportunity to impress a certain someone and teach another not to think themselves worthy of competing with me' Beast Boy thought to himself as he landing on the deserted deck of a 100 ft. long ship.  
  
"Ooh creepy." Beast Boy tried to find a way into the lower levels and found a door. He opened it to find stairs leading down to a metal hallway. On the wall he saw a map outlining every part of the ship.  
  
"Let's see, if I was an evil dude then what would I steal from a government ship?" Beast Boy scratched his chin.  
  
"Duh! The 'Weaponry Cargo' looks pretty tempting to me." Beast Boy headed down the hallways and passed many doors. He went down flights of stairs and kept on getting a feeling the he was being watched.  
  
"Well here we are. Hello! If anybody is in here with any kind of evil intentions please come out cuz I don't feel like looking for you people in the dark and the fact that I have a lot of investigating to do at home!" Beast Boy yelled when he opened the door to a large room full of crates in rows.  
  
He awaited some sign of movement in the darkness. Suddenly he felt something move behind him but saw nothing. Again he felt something move but this time to his side.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said come out already cuz you are freaking me out!" Beast Boy was now sweating.  
  
Out of the shadows came five figures and then other five behind them and others soon followed. He saw one was carrying a laser. He was outnumbered and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a familiar emblem on their armor.  
  
"It can't be. It's Slade." Beast Boy muttered as he ran out yelling and slammed the door closed and locked it.  
  
He sat down and took a minute to breathe. From right above him a fist broke threw the wooden door and tried to grab his throat. He rolled out of its reach and ran up the flights of stairs.  
  
"What was I thinking! HELP!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran into the maze of hallways and tried to find an unlocked room to hide.  
  
"If I can't hide then I'd better find a way out of here." Beast Boy turned a corner to see a door with an 'EXIT' sign on it but failed to see the 'watch your step' statement underneath it. He pushed it open and tripped which cause him to land on his face.  
  
He picked himself up and ran into the middle of the deck and resting his palms on his knees and panted.  
  
"I hope the team gets here soon." He said quietly. From behind him he heard a crash and saw 20 robots come out from a hole in the deck. 30 others came out from the door he had come from. He spotted the one carrying the laser was the one closest.  
  
"Ok, if anyone of you survives then tell Slade he picked the wrong time to mess with an annoyed Beast Boy!" Beast Boy commented before turning into a tiger and charging at 10 of the robots.  
  
He managed to make a direct hit and all of them didn't get back up. He then turned into a rhino to take down 10 others and succeeded as well.  
  
He was about to attack another group when he was blasted from behind. He transformed back to his normal self and watched from the ground a blurry shadow with a shiny object coming closer.  
  
Just when he thought it was over, he heard the most wonderful words he had ever heard in his life  
  
"AZARATH! METREON! ZINTHOS!" He turned to look at another figure running towards him calling his name. It was right above him.  
  
"What were you thinking in the brainless head of yours?" He thought it would be an angry voice but instead it sounded full of fright and concern.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He then let everything go and blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Beast Boy awoke to see the sun setting over the horizon. He was still on the ship but it was now covered with police officers and he could see Robin talking to one of them. When the officer's mouth stopped moving and he walked away, he saw Robin's head bow down and he could even see his fists tightening. He saw Starfire's slender figure hover next to him and she rested one arm on his shoulder. He knew he had just been assured that Slade had returned.  
  
Right next to him was Cyborg who seemed as if he was deep in thought. He turned to look for Raven and found her staring into the sunset. She turned her head he saw her face. For a minute he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because the one thing he couldn't imagine on Raven's face was a tear running down on her cheek. She turned back after a minute and all he could see now was the back of her purple hair.  
  
"Hey man. You all right?" Cyborg's booming voice brought him back to this world.  
  
"Yea I guess. What happened?" Beast Boy asked with a clueless look on his face.  
  
"We ended up getting this distress message saying there was something fishy going on here. On our way here we found out you were already here and when we arrived we saw you fighting these robots. We managed to beat them up right after you fell unconscious. Then poor Robin had to accept the truth, Slade's back. Not very happy about it is he?" Cyborg pointed to the figure of their leader who was still in the same spot Beast Boy had seen him. This time Starfire was gone and Robin was standing there alone.  
  
"You guys aren't mad at me are you?" This was what Beast Boy worried about. Mostly whether Raven was mad at him.  
  
"Nah! We knew you were just being your natural show-off self and we were surprised to see you defeated half of those punks. We were more worried than angry at the beginning.  
  
Beast Boy still was uneasy about what he had seen on Raven's face and wondered why the emotionless Raven he knew was showing feelings now on one of his failures.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, the Titans spent 2 hours getting lectured by Robin about his theories of what Slade is capable of. Not even Starfire could calm him down. The Titans knew Robin wouldn't be smiling for a while.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were up late playing video games. They had popcorn spread out on the table and two bottles of soda. Cyborg was winning as usual but Beast Boy wasn't even paying attention. Instead he just broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Ooh yea! Won again!" Cyborg laughed.  
  
"Hey Cyborg. Can I ask you a question?" Beast Boy simply asked.  
  
"Of course Mr. Second Place. What can I do for you?" Cyborg teased.  
  
"Well, I asked that mailman a couple of questions and to my surprise I find the person who sent the box of chocolates someone I would have never expected." Beast Boy kept his smile on.  
  
"Yea and who was it?" Cyborg was on the verge of exploding.  
  
"You." Beast Boy ignored the thundering noise of Cyborg laughing in his face.  
  
"Come on dawg. It took you that long to figure it out?" Cyborg was now sprawled on his back in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Yes it did and don't you think you should be apologizing some time right about now!" Beast Boy now put on an angry face.  
  
"Oh yea. Just tell me who is going to make me say sorry to a dwarf like you?" Cyborg now stood up and towered over Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh of course I won't make you apologize but uh, I'm sure you'll change your mind sooner or later. I mean one of these things are hard to come around with." Beast Boy showed Cyborg a football and pasted another smile on his face.  
  
"Oh come on now. You just talking crazy now. That's my football. The only football that hasn't been lost by you and is autographed by real football players!" Cyborg started to walk toward Beast Boy slowly as if he was holding a bomb that could blow any minute.  
  
"Oh I just love the sweet smell of revenge!" Beast Boy yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
"Come back here! When I catch that green butt of yours I'm gonna kick it so hard it's gonna be red permanently!" Cyborg ran after Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy ran through the tower laughing like a psycho and it wasn't long before the other Titans were distracted or woken in their rooms.  
  
"What are you two doing this late at night. I'm working on Slade stuff!" Robin stuck his head out just to miss the two figures that ran past his door.  
  
"Oh! Are you playing some sort of traditional late at night party game?" Starfire walked out of her room and yawned. She had to jump back into her room to miss getting trampled by her friends.  
  
"Can't you guys watch out where you're going for once. You almost ran Star over." Robin ran over to Starfire's room to check if she was ok.  
  
Raven walked out and slid to the side of the hallway to miss getting hit by the rampaging Titans.  
  
"You two had better not have ruined the kitchen because I need my tea badly in the morning." She yelled.  
  
"Sorry guys but I need to teach this little midget that no one messes with Cy's football and lives!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"HAHAHA! REVENGE! HAHAHAHA! REVENGE!" Beast Boy continued to act like a maniac as he ran towards the elevator.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling as if his drinks were slipped with something?" Raven muttered as she went back into her room.  
  
"I'm just glad I don't have clean up duty this week." Robin sighed and returned to his room.  
  
Starfire just looked taken back and yawned once more before returning to her dormitory.  
  
Sounds of Cyborg's running and Beast Boy's laughs were heard all night. Whether Cyborg ever caught Beast Boy, they never did find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yes I finally rewrote this. I feel as if I left something out but I'm sure it wasn't anything important. I am so sorry it got erased but I'm just glad it made it. I made this just to announce the return of Slade and decided that I might as well throw in some Beast Boy*Raven fluff. The tension is thickening and the real plot of the story will begin. I want to thank all the people that have been reviewing and the people that have read my story. I finally made it to the triple digit numbers in reviews and you have no idea how that makes me feel. I can finally answer them.  
  
Chapter 9 reviews  
  
Ocdsugar: I am glad I have a fan and I apologize for taking long to write this chapter.  
  
Mia: Thanks. Whenever I write about a battle scene, I try to make it sound so realistic that you can picture it and it seems as if you're watching it on TV. That's what I aim for.  
  
BunnyKat: Thank you! Coriander's a nice name. Oh, and I have decided ask everyone to tell me a their own unique way of killing him. So many painful decisions and yet only once can I kill him.  
  
Starfir966: Thanks. Awesome is like my favorite compliment.  
  
Thalian: Thank you. I am trying to make it as suspenseful as possible.  
  
Himiko yuy chang: Cyborg's girfriend is on the verge of creation.  
  
Warprince: Will do.  
  
ROBINROX: Natalie is a nice name. More coincidental that it's your name. About that thing of Deathire letting Robin die for Star, I'm thinking about it... *Cough*  
  
Foenixfyre: Thanks for the compliments and I wanted to apologize for the grammer mistakes of the last chapter. It was late and all I did was spellcheck. Sorry.  
  
Skyhooper: Happy I made you laugh. By the way, Cyborg's girlfriend will be human. No half-robot, no all-robot, just human.  
  
Brie: More rivalry to come. Will try to update. Another vote for Crystal.  
  
Kokuryu: He will die. He will die.  
  
ASKTR4: Glad you liked the story but my name is not Laura. You are the second person to call me that I think.  
  
Holly: Love the name Anata. Thank you for all the nice words.  
  
Honey: I am sorry it took long to update. Glad you enjoyed the chapters.  
  
Wendy: Another vote for Natalie. Next chapter is under construction.  
  
Jimbo Jones: Another vote for Crystal. I will add Jennifer to the list.  
  
CrossSamurai: I hate my computer. Another vote for Coriander.  
  
Brittney: Another vote for Natalie. I will add Wendy to the list.  
  
Ya man: Will do.  
  
Lyzz2nwn: I know, I am indignant at the fact that my computer failed me, but oh well getting a new one. I will add Hannah to the list.  
  
The Samuri Butterfly: More Robin*Starfire fluff in next chapter.  
  
Lady Relena: Thank you. I need luck with this old thing.  
  
Golden emperor: Another vote for Anata. This story shouldn't be so hard now. Time to update is the problem.  
  
Well those are all the reviews I got. About the Cyborg's girlfriend thing, I got enough names now and she will be revealed in the next chapter. So far the names are Natalie, Coriander, Crystal, Anata, Wendy, Jennifer, and Hannah. Please vote in your reviews for those. I won't be taking anymore. So far the top name is Natalie. Please tell me which one. By the way, has anyone heard about season 2 coming on January 10 because I happen to know a link leading to big info on what the episodes are going to be about.  
  
Anyway there is someone new coming in season 2 that I think I might include in my story. I might have to stall a bit so I can shift her into the plot somehow so it might take time. Anyway, I will update soon. Till next time. -story dedicated to T.D. 


	11. Going Under

Well, you didn't have to wait long for this chapter I guess. The story has been figured out already and I can tell you that there's about 7 or 10 chapters left. There're many things to expect and some things might not be expected. Just don't count on a fairy tale ending. I like to twist things at the end and leave people with their mouth open. Just so you know, even though it isn't mentioned in the genre notice, this will have angst and some of the later chapters will get pretty depressing. Anyway, enjoy the chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. It's obvious and one of these days I won't put this thing up and waist my time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin's Rival  
  
A lonely girl stood leaning on the wall. It was dark and she looked around the empty living room of her home. There were only shadows made by the moonlight outside. She was hidden among the darkness and even though her body was cold, she could feel tears running down silently on her cheeks.  
  
She has come here every night for the past week only to think of the same thing. The only thought that had never left her mind in the daylight as well. She hadn't thought of herself much. Her once beautiful fiery red hair had lost its ember. Her appetite was gone, making her feel weaker by the day. Her bright jade green eyes have lost their shine. The vibrant face that would always carry smiles only had frowns.  
  
Her friends would worry and fuss, but they weren't the ones she had wanted to be cared for.  
  
She stood staring at the window that had a perfect view of the full moon. She would have taken in its beauty and wonder if she hadn't been entranced by the same dread that made her gloomy.  
  
Thoughts of the past and the present consumed her and made her doubt. The room was still but her mind was not. She thought of the one she loved that was now in the same spell that he was cast on months ago. Her mind was taken by her thoughts.  
  
'No more smiles. No more laughter. No more of those moments we used to have. Now we have returned to the dark times where you will only be dedicated to your work and not have any time for anything else. Many hours have gone by since we talked. Many minutes have past since I saw that masked face. Many days have come and gone since you reached this similar state and have promised to never return to it. Why break your promise now?' She let more tears run down.  
  
'If you could only let me help you. You say you do this for our own good and protection, what about yours? You cannot do this by yourself. I will not let you get lost again. It was hard to save you last time and I will not risk losing you again. Mostly fear causes me to weep. Fear that tells me you might not trust us again with your plans and this time, their might not be any forgiveness.' She looked down and saw faint dark spots on the carpet that was the remnants of her fallen tears.  
  
She began to think of other dark thoughts when she heard a noise. Out of the outline of the door came the shadow of him.  
  
She let herself be concealed with the darkness of the night and watched his shadow lurk around the table and leave.  
  
'He must still be working. If only he could take a rest. I cannot let him fall into the same trap. I will not let him go under like before.' With a deep breath she left her hiding spot and left the room.  
  
She had gotten used to creeping by the empty silent hallways. She passed the rooms of her teammates. As she past Robin's, she saw lights shining from the cracks of the metal door. She sighed and went on her way.  
  
She entered her room and slid onto her soft bed. She wished she could just fall asleep and wake up to a new world where everyone was happy and she and he were together and no one would trouble them. A world where he wouldn't turn into a shadow of his former self.  
  
She let her eyes close and she drifted off to a night of dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Of all the days, it had to be today!" Cyborg was sitting on the couch and clicking on the remote's 'power' button.  
  
"What's up dude. Why are you making all this fuss? Is there nothing on?" Beast Boy yawned and sat next to Cyborg.  
  
"Of course there's something on! The football play-offs are today and the TV ain't working!" Cyborg continued to click on the remote violently.  
  
"Maybe there's something wrong with the power. My lights weren't working when I woke up." Beast Boy shrugged.  
  
"There can't be something wrong with the power, Robin got the bill last week and checked it just yesterday." Cyborg was now banging the remote on the couch, which improved nothing.  
  
"What are you two ranting about this time." An annoyed Raven walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey Raven! Did there seem anything wrong with your lights or anything electronic in your room?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"There aren't any electronics in my room and I use candles for light." Raven gave a grumpy reply.  
  
"Ooh. Um... then can you tell us how to fix the TV cuz Cyborg wants to watch the game." Beast Boy sweat dropped.  
  
"Do I look like a mechanic? Ask Robin." Raven left for the kitchen and looked for something in the cabinets. She took out her teapot and put water in it. When she turned on the stove however the flames didn't light.  
  
"Why isn't the stove working! Did you two do something to it?" Raven yelled at the boys in the nearby living room.  
  
"We didn't do anything! The power isn't working! We have an electric stove so just ask Robin what is going on!" Beast Boy was getting pissed.  
  
Out of the door came Starfire. She was meaning to hover but her feet would barely leave the ground. There were heavy lids under her eyes and her hair looked as if it was only slightly brushed.  
  
"Why is it cold in here? Did someone open a window?" She asked drowsily and yawned.  
  
"Man! Star, you're a mess. Did you just wake up two seconds ago?" Cyborg looked surprised.  
  
"I told you to get better sleep. You can't sleep late like this anymore, you can really hurt yourself." Raven left the kitchen and walked over to Starfire. She led her out of the room and turned to the boys for a second.  
  
"Tell Robin to check out the lack of power when he comes ok." The boys nodded and left to go to the kitchen.  
  
Raven led Starfire to her room. She shut the door behind them and she sat next to Starfire on the pink bed.  
  
"Starfire, this has been going on long enough. You haven't been your usually perky self this whole week. What's wrong?" Raven asked firmly and awaited a response from the silent alien.  
  
"I just cannot sleep. I know I have not been at my usual standards but I will try to take care of myself better." Starfire looked at her friend who stood up.  
  
"You better. By the way, this better not be just a call for attention to Robin because this isn't the way to fix his problem. I know it will be hard to snap him out of his current state but all you have to do is talk to him and he will listen. Now get some rest." Raven left silently.  
  
Starfire went to her dresser and sat down on her stool. She stared into her mirror. She stared at her face. She touched her cheek. It was wet. She had cried in the night and didn't know it.  
  
She dried her face and picked her brush and started to brush her hair.  
  
'Now I will tell you what I've done for you'  
  
'50, 000 tears I've cried'  
  
'Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you '  
  
'And you still won't hear me'  
  
'Going under'  
  
Starfire felt a chilly wind in her room. She had a window, but it remained closed ever since Robin had said it was a weak spot in the tower. She just rubbed her arms and continued to brush her hair.  
  
'Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself'  
  
'Maybe I'll wake up for once'  
  
'Not tormented daily defeated by you'  
  
'Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom'  
  
'I'm dying again'  
  
She put her brush down and ran her fingers through her hair. It got its shine back and her mouth shifted from a frown to a meek smile.  
  
'I'm going under'  
  
'Drowning in you'  
  
'I'm falling forever'  
  
'I've got to break through'  
  
'I'm going under'  
  
She left her stool and went into her bathroom. She turned on the water and cupped her hands. She splashed her face with icy water.  
  
'Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies'  
  
'So I don't know what's real and what's not'  
  
'Always confusing the thoughts in my head'  
  
'So I can't trust myself anymore'  
  
'I'm dying again'  
  
Her eyes didn't feel heavy anymore and she felt wide awake. She went to her window and opened it. She looked out and saw the beautiful ocean scenery. She felt the ocean breeze blow in her face.  
  
'I'm going under'  
  
'Drowning in you'  
  
'I'm falling forever'  
  
'I've got to break through'  
  
She took a deep breath and stretched as if she just woke up. She closed the window softly and headed for her door. She stepped into the hallway and started to head to the kitchen. She bumped into someone when taking a turn around the corner.  
  
'So go on and scream'  
  
'Scream at me I'm so far away'  
  
'I won't be broken again'  
  
'I've got to breathe I can't keep going under'  
  
It was Robin. She had bumped into him. He was on the floor on his back while she was on her knees.  
  
"Oh Robin, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I should have watched where I was going." It was then when she noticed there was a box full of papers next his foot.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going with this thing blocking my view. You ok?" He got up and offered his hand.  
  
"Yes I am undamaged." She gave him her hand and all color went back to her face.  
  
"Well I better get going back to work." Robin picked up his box and faced the direction to his room.  
  
"Robin wait. Cyborg and Beast Boy require your assistance in the living room in getting the electricity to work." She said as she folded her hands behind her back.  
  
"Ok thanks. I'll go and check it out. By the way Star, you look nice today." He made a brief smile and put his box down in front of his door. He then headed toward the living room.  
  
Inside her heart she wished she hadn't just informed him of more work just when she got the chance to talk to him. He even smiled a bit and complimented her. She just hoped he would take a break as she looked down at the box with files filled with reports and info.  
  
She wandered around the tower for some time and whenever she paused in front of a room, she thought back to a time she had fun with her friends and especially Robin.  
  
She went into the training room where just 3 weeks ago she had a talk with Beast Boy concerning each other's feelings for their teammates. Beast Boy had trusted her enough to tell her his feelings for Raven and she had revealed her feelings for Robin.  
  
Beast Boy had told her how Robin had liked her back and didn't have the courage to speak his mind. He even joked on how Robin was brave enough to fight crime and protect and yet he couldn't even say three words to a girl.  
  
"I love you." She whispered to herself. She leaned on the doorway and closed her eyes. She smiled and thought for a minute. Her thoughts were interrupted with yells coming upstairs.  
  
She ran through the hallway. The yells were coming from the living room. She took the stairs and headed toward the door. She could now tell whose the yells were coming from. The door was closed and she didn't dare open it.  
  
"So you're saying this is my fault!" She could tell it was Robin's voice.  
  
"Yea I'm saying this is your fault! Who else here is to blame!" She could also hear Cyborg's booming voice.  
  
"Look here! I do more for this team than any of you do. Maybe mistakes wouldn't be made if you guys would help around more!" Robin yelled again.  
  
"Hey I do my share around here. I mean sure I mess it up after I fix it but it still counts." Beast Boy had spoken.  
  
"Shut up!" Raven had spoken as well. Starfire could tell she didn't want him to get involved.  
  
"You wouldn't have made a mistake if you wouldn't have been obsessed with catching Slade now would you!" Cyborg thundered again.  
  
"If you noticed I'm overworked then why don't you help for once. All I do here is for the good of the team!" Robin yelled again.  
  
"So you're saying not paying the electric bill and letting us freeze is for the good of the team!" Cyborg screamed.  
  
"You can't freeze! You have hardly any skin on you that can even feel a chill!" Robin screamed back.  
  
"You do feel numb after hearing Beast Boy's complaints!" Cyborg was probably pointing to Beast Boy at that statement.  
  
"Hey! Now you just asking for me to join this fight!" Beast Boy complained.  
  
"Shut up!" Raven snapped back again.  
  
"In that case then this fight is pointless! I'll just call up the company and tell them to put back the power! Happy!" Robin called out.  
  
"No I'm not! You made me miss the game!" Cyborg called back.  
  
"You and your stupid games are driving me crazy! All you do is watch people knock each other's teeth out!" Robin was at maximum level.  
  
"I'll knock your teeth out this minute!" After this she felt loud footsteps and she now knew where this was going. She was going to get in the middle.  
  
"Stop!" She slammed the doors open and her eyes were solid bright green. The two titans were two feet away from each other. Beast Boy was trying to hold Robin back and Raven was trying to contain Cyborg in her hold of dark energy. Everyone looked at her now.  
  
"Do you not know that your quarreling is weakening our team." She walked over to them and both Raven and Beast Boy let go of the now still teammates.  
  
"This is just what the enemy wants. Slade knows that with his return we will fight amongst each other and we will be divided like last time. Then we shall be easier to defeat. Please stop, the more you fight, the more you damage yourself." Starfire wasn't asking, she was demanding and the other Titans knew that. Robin rushed out of the room and Cyborg left two seconds after him. Both Raven and Beast Boy stood still. Minutes passed until Raven spoke.  
  
"Starfire. You know what you must do. It doesn't have to be now, but it has to be soon." Starfire nodded back and kept a firm face.  
  
'I will just have to take this into my own hands.' She told herself in her mind and walked out of the room and ignored Beast Boy's clueless face. She went into her room, closed the door, and threw herself on her bed  
  
Here she spent most of her time for the next 3 days. The city was unusually peaceful and the Titans didn't need to go out. They kept themselves hauled in their tower. All doors would be closed.  
  
Starfire left her room to go to the kitchen for some water one night when she saw Cyborg in the living room with Beast Boy playing Game Station.  
  
She silently passed by them and entered the kitchen. While she drank from a bottle she overheard her friends talking.  
  
"So yesterday I pass by the guy's room and he yells 'Don't make so much noise!' I mean all I did was walk past his room." Beast Boy said in an exaggerated voice.  
  
"I know right. He must be an insomniac or something too. Just this morning I woke up at 5:00 A.M. to prepare an early breakfast when I saw him drinking COFFEE in the kitchen. He says, 'Why are you up this early and why?' so I say because I didn't eat last night and I was hungry. Then I say 'Why are you up early and what time did you wake up.' So he says, 'I didn't wake up because I haven't slept in the past 2 days and I need something to keep me up.' I mean what is he, 15, 16 years old and he drinking coffee constantly? Something wrong there." Cyborg declared with a sigh at the end.  
  
"You are so right. Someone should go talk to him or something because at the rate he's going he's gonna be too old to be a Titan." Beast Boy said stupidly.  
  
"That's not what I meant you doofus." Cyborg hit him on the head. After that Starfire left the kitchen as silently as she had entered and headed to the one place she should had gone long ago.  
  
She stood in front of the door and stared at the metal engravings. 'Robin'. She took deep breaths and knocked two times very firmly.  
  
Sure enough the door opened a couple of seconds later. It opened halfway to reveal the face of Robin. She could see tons of papers on his desk and floor in the back round. There were even papers on his bed in the corner all the way in the back. She was drawn back to his face when he spoke.  
  
"Starfire? What do need?" He knew this was kind of rude on his part but he hadn't slept in 2 and a half days so it was only natural for him not to have any patience.  
  
"We need to talk, Robin." Starfire said firmly ignoring his first 4 words.  
  
"Can you come back later because I'm busy." Robin was closing his door when it was stopped by Starfire's hand holding it open.  
  
"Robin, later never comes for you. This cannot wait any longer, we need to talk now." Starfire showed that she was not backing down. Robin finally gave in and opened the door again and let her come in.  
  
"So what exactly do you wanna talk about?" Robin crossed his arms and for the first time showed a bit of anger at Starfire.  
  
"We need to talk about Slade." Robin was so taken aback from this response that his arms fell to his sides and his mouth fell open.  
  
"What? You want to talk to about Slade?" Robin assured himself at seeing Starfire nod.  
  
"I cannot hold it off anymore Robin. With Slade back it seems as if you are going under in fear of his return and I am afraid to say that you are taking us down with you"  
  
~*~  
  
Ding-Dong.  
  
"Now who could that be?" Cyborg got up from the couch and over to the door of the elevator. Beast Boy followed Cyborg out of the room and watched him open the door.  
  
Out of the door came out a young teen of about 16. She was black with tight black hair braided with red streaks at the ends. She was wearing a red tank top with dark blue jeans and black sandals. She was almost 6 ft. which meant she was only one foot shorter than Cyborg.  
  
"It can't be!" Cyborg was smiling widely.  
  
"Um yea it can, Cy. You didn't think you'd leave everything back at STAR labs huh?" She laughed hard and hugged him.  
  
"Beast Boy, I would like to introduce to you my all-time friend ..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you go. I suppose I kept some of you waiting but I just wanted to wait a little longer plus I still didn't get enough votes for a name. The names are in the last chapter just to let you know. The song was from Evanescence 'Going Under' sorry if I didn't mention it before and I know I messed some of it up. That's what you get from a cheap site. I fixed it and thanks to however said it was wrong. Anyway this was an angst chapter and I said this wasn't going to be a fairy tale story. Anyway I'll update soon since it's a week off school. Review!  
  
Next Chapter : Confrontations and Alliances  
  
Story dedicated to T.D. 


	12. Confrontations and Alliances

OK so now I'm finding a lot of free time. So I was browsing through the TT stories when I find like 3 other stories that have decided to have Evanescence songs in them. I wanted to put them in mine but now they're going to think I copied them but then again who cares. This song is 'Bring Me to Life'. After this I go back to school and I won't have time to update again so this is going to be long. Read, enjoy, and review! Here it is, chapter 12 'Confrontations and Alliances.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh my, I forgot what to put in here so what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin's Rival  
  
Noises of machines and electricity running through the walls. That was the only thing heard until light flashed from the wall. The screen showed the shadow of someone yet you still couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"I hear you are in need of assistance in defeating the Titans." The cold voice echoed throughout the large room.  
  
"Yes, but what does it matter to you?" The voice seemed to be coming from the walls. No human-like shape could be seen except the forms of machines.  
  
"I have a plan that could help both of us if you care to listen." The shadow spoke again.  
  
"Very well but what would it cost to hear such plan?" The room spoke again with doubt in its voice.  
  
"A partnership. I want to know your every move and I want no betrayals like I hear you cast on your former so called partner." The shadow ordered.  
  
"That was just something I had to do. However, I will listen to your plan. In fact, I'll even add to your plan. I have a new client and she might fit in with your plan."  
  
"She might. Now this is what I had in mind...."  
  
~*~  
  
"Beast Boy, I would like to introduce my all-time friend, Natalie." Cyborg told Beast Boy.  
  
"Um hi." Beast Boy said shyly.  
  
"What's up" Natalie shook Beast Boy's hand.  
  
"So what brings you to West Coast City?" Cyborg asked with much interest.  
  
"Oh you know convention down by the theater. New technology that I wanted to check out. Besides I got an invitation." His friend said with much show-off-like tone.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you guys talking about computers?" Again clueless Beast Boy questioned the two friends.  
  
"Yea. Haven't you been listening? This girl here is an expert on computers and was a whiz when we were studying together at STAR labs.  
  
"So are you guys are like dating because you seemed pretty happy when you saw each other?" Beast Boy made them both blush.  
  
"No it's just that we're good friends and we haven't seen each other in like 2 years. I mean you would feel the same." Cyborg stuttered.  
  
"Right. Whatever." Beast Boy smirked.  
  
"So Cy, what's been happening here? Still yearning for action and well, a car?" Natalie laughed.  
  
"Oh I got a car and its picture perfect!" Cyborg stood up straight and swelled with pride.  
  
"Yea. It's his whole life. It's his BABY." Beast Boy joked.  
  
"That's right it's MY baby. And I'd be happy to show it to you." Cyborg stood up and let his friend go first. He tripped Beast Boy though.  
  
As they passed Robin's room they heard people yelling.  
  
"Ahh the beautiful sound of young lovers." Cyborg said to himself as he led his friends down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"How can you say I'm going down? I'm doing all this work to stay above Slade." Robin yelled.  
  
"Robin please do not yell. I have no intention of angering you. All I am saying is that this work is destroying you." Starfire said firmly.  
  
"It is not. If I don't do this work then we will be destroyed by Slade and I don't want that, do you?" Robin lowered the volume but it was still loud.  
  
"Of course I do not. You just have to go easy on your work because the past might repeat itself and you could get hurt." She was trying to hold back tears now.  
  
"I made a mistake last time Starfire, I won't let it happen again. I promised you that. Don't you remember?" Robin headed toward his desk and rested both of his hands on it then his head bowed down.  
  
"I have not but have you? You said you would not let your anger take control but look at you now Robin. I have kept faith that somehow you would not let work consume you but I fear my prayers were not enough." Starfire let one single tears run down her cheek and hit the ground. Almost at that same instant Robin turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have let Slade get to my head again. I guess I really am like Slade. So obsessed in getting what I want. Sometimes I hurt my friends along the way and deep down inside I know what I have done and I just keep on going." Robin was keeping his fists tight and looked at Starfire with a bit of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Robin I cannot deny that in some ways you are like Slade but in many other ways you are not. You are caring, kind, and probably the most heroic person I know. I understand that you just want to defeat him and prevent the past but I cannot understand why you must hurt yourself as well. Robin, one of the reasons I worry about you is because I care about you the way you have cared about me. The same way you take time to help me fit in and teach me about Earth, the same way I care about your health." Starfire smiled and watched as Robin lost the tensed posture he had and his hands weren't in fists anymore.  
  
"I have talked to you and you have listened. That is all can do. I just hope you can trust us with some of your work because I do not know if we can forgive a second lie." She sighed, wiped her tears, and turned around. As she opened his door she felt a hand touch her arm and pull her back. She turned around and saw Robin.  
  
"Starfire. I care about you too. Maybe more than you realize." Robin wished he could have said more but he was just realizing the action he had made and started to blush.  
  
"Maybe I do realize but it is you who must wake up and realize how many other people care about you as well." Her eyes brightened and she smiled again. He let her hand go and she opened the door again and left.  
  
Robin stayed in the same place. He was stunned to see how much impact this girl had made in his life. So many moments were joyful and some were tragic. Right now he thought he was fighting for her love against someone else and yet he saw how he was losing her every second he spent tracking down Slade. He had forgotten how it used to be before any of this happened, before Slade and Deathfire happened. Tons of flashbacks came to his mind.  
  
'He was on a rooftop watching the sunrise when he saw a lonely girl sitting  
watching the same thing.'  
  
"How are you doing?"  
"I am sad for my sister but I am also glad that the truth was revealed  
before I was replaced."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you, al of you were having such fun with her and then Cyborg  
said..."  
  
"Look, your sister was interesting but she could never take your place, no  
one could ever take your place."  
  
'The memory was gone and soon another formed.'  
  
'How can you see into my eyes like open doors'  
  
'Leading you down into my core'  
  
'Where I've become so numb'  
  
'The thorough soul'  
  
/'Thorough'/  
  
'My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold'  
  
'Until you find it there and lead it back home'  
  
'The next one was when he was a bit distracted but it meant a lot. He was on top of a Ferris wheel and to him, he was on top of the world. Fireworks were in the distance and there he was, sitting with a person he cared for.'  
  
"Beautiful. Tell me again what they are called."  
  
"Fireworks, cotton candy?"  
  
"Last time I ate a ball of cotton it was white and it did not taste  
very....."  
  
"This is different. Try it."  
  
"Mmm...oops! It vanished!"  
  
"Yea, it'll do that."  
  
"You know when I first came to this planet I did not think I would ever fit  
in but now I see that..."  
  
"Here comes the finale! Woohoo! Yea! Amazing!"  
  
"Earth has many amazing things too."  
  
"Best planet I've ever been to."  
  
'It was a short moment that soon led into trouble but it was something that stuck onto you. That was the time he first realized how much he really cared about her.'  
  
/'wake me up'/  
  
'Wake me up inside'  
  
/'I can't wake up'/  
  
'Wake me up inside'  
  
/'Save me'/  
  
'Call my name and save me from the dark'  
  
/'wake me up'/  
  
'Bid my blood to run'  
  
/'I can't wake up'/  
  
'Before I come undone'  
  
/'Save me'/  
  
'Save me from the nothing I've become'  
  
'Then bad times came. He was chasing the enemy and just when he was going to catch him, he was blocked. On the other side there she was. While trying to solve the matter peacefully, she fell, and the last of the bits of patience Robin had, had fallen along with her.  
  
'Now that I know what I'm without'  
  
'You can't just leave me'  
  
'Breathe into me and make me real'  
  
'Bring me to life'  
  
'He had now become more obsessed with catching Slade. He didn't have time for her anymore when that was the time that he needed her the most.  
  
"Robin, I am wondering if you might wish to..."  
  
"No, thanks, but I need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip."  
  
"Agreed, and perhaps if you were to take a break, the answer would be  
easier to..."  
  
"I can't. You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. He's planning  
something. I have to find out what."  
  
"But Robin, I am sure that..."  
  
All hope he had was gone when he shut that door in her face. He then saw he couldn't trust anyone and showed betrayal.  
  
/'wake me up'/  
  
'Wake me up inside'  
  
/'I can't wake up'/  
  
'Wake me up inside'  
  
/'Save me'/  
  
'Call my name and save me from the dark'  
  
/'wake me up'/  
  
'Bid my blood to run'  
  
/'I can't wake up'/  
  
'Before I come undone'  
  
/'Save me'/  
  
'Save me from the nothing I've become'  
  
'Bring me to life'  
  
/'I've been given a lie there's nothing inside'/  
  
'Bring me to life'  
  
'He was given forgiveness and he promised he wouldn't let Slade take control. Yet those words she had said haunted him, they wouldn't leave his head.  
  
"You and he are similar, Slade did not trust you and you did not trust us."  
  
He let time pass and he was back to his old self, but then Slade struck again.  
  
'Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling'  
  
'Only you are the life among the dead'  
  
/'All this time I can't believe I couldn't see'/  
  
/'Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me'/  
  
'I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems'  
  
'Got to open my eyes to everything'  
  
/'Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul'/  
  
'Don't let me die here'  
  
/'There must be something else'/  
  
'Bring me to life'  
  
'He let his anger take control again. He found out Slade's real plan. That's when he had to do the hardest thing he's ever thought to do, hurt the one's he loved.  
  
"Robin stop"  
  
"Robin, you are my best friend, I cannot live in a world where we must  
fight, if you are truly evil then do what you must."  
  
"Starfire, no."  
  
/'wake me up'/  
  
'Wake me up inside'  
  
/'I can't wake up'/  
  
'Wake me up inside'  
  
/'Save me'/  
  
'Call my name and save me from the dark'  
  
/'wake me up'/  
  
'Bid my blood to run'  
  
/'I can't wake up'/  
  
'Before I come undone'  
  
/'Save me'/  
  
'Save me from the nothing I've become'  
  
'Bring me to life'  
  
/'I've been given a lie there's nothing inside'/  
  
'Bring me to life'  
  
'It was a frustrating end to an interminable nightmare. Slade got away and left with a vengeance to fulfill.'  
  
'Yet now he realized that in all those hard times, there she was willing to help him and in resistance to hurt him.  
  
His flashbacks ended. He was still standing in the same spot and his door was still open in front of him. He closed it and went to sit on his bed. He felt some papers wrinkle as he sat but he didn't care. He felt his mask dampen. 'To think it all started with a three word question. 'Who is Slade?'  
  
"Don't leave me now Star. Not when I need you more than ever." He cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"WOW!" Natalie's mouth was wide open as she saw the T-Car parked in the garage.  
  
"You built this yourself? And all this time I thought you were joking about making a car and it was just a toy model." Natalie made Cyborg steam and Beast Boy laugh.  
  
"Now wait just a minute. You know it's been a dream of mine to make a car. I made my car. What about you, did you reach your dream yet?" Cyborg asked smugly.  
  
"Yep. Already done." Natalie said with much satisfaction.  
  
"Right. We both knew your dream was impossible." Cyborg crossed his arms.  
  
"Correction. You thought it was impossible, I thought it was achievable." Natalie snapped back.  
  
"Yo! What was your dream?" Beast Boy tried to get back into the conversation.  
  
"She wanted to be a secret agent." Cyborg teased.  
  
"Cool. You're a computer spy that can hack into stuff, disconnect bombs, and track people down?" Beast Boy said with much interest to the matter.  
  
"Yep. Just got accepted into the CIA just 11 months ago. I'm one of their advanced junior spies. I'm part-time though so I don't have an office but I do have a killer lab top." She made Beast Boy's eyes way bigger and made Cyborg shrink.  
  
"Now how could you get accepted into the CIA? You're only 17 years old. Aren't you a little too young to be an agent?" Cyborg puffed himself up again.  
  
"I sent my application and they noticed my skill in computers. They said the same exact thing about my age so right now I only do basic missions but I know how to do a lot more than they let me." She took out an I.D. card and gave it to Cyborg.  
  
"I don't believe this." Cyborg grumbled.  
  
"So you know how to hack into other computers?" Beast Boy shoved Cyborg out of the way.  
  
"Yea. Any computer I suppose. Though I can't guarantee that I'm allowed. There are some restrictions and I could lose my job if I'm caught." Natalie was worrying about the look growing on Beast Boy's face.  
  
"Say, do you think you can get me into the ABBS? They've been saying things about me and I wanna show them whose boss!" Beast Boy cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Who's the ABBS?" Natalie whispered into Cyborg's ear.  
  
"The Anti-Beast Boy Society. A group of people that think Beast Boy's a nutcase. I joined for two days until Beast Boy found out and threatened to join the I Hate Cyborg Club if I didn't quit." Cyborg muttered glumly.  
  
"Maybe later." Natalie then followed the boys back up to the living room.  
  
"So where and how long are you staying." Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Even though the convention is only this week, I plan on staying a month. Oh and the hotel where I booked a room said there was a mistake so right now I'm waiting for a room to be free." Natalie said with boredom in her voice.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you stay here for a while! There're guest rooms and crime has been low for a while." Beast Boy ignored Cyborg's signs that meant 'Shut up'.  
  
"Why thank you Beast Boy! You are so kind. Why don't you guys introduce me to the other Titans now?" Natalie was smiling widely and Cyborg was giving Beast Boy a death glare.  
  
"Sure I'll go get them!" Beast Boy jumped and ran out of the room.  
  
"Energetic little guy isn't he?" Natalie laughed as he left.  
  
"Come on Natalie. There's got to be a reason why you're staying for a month and not just a week. What's going on?" Cyborg said seriously and Natalie's smile vanished. Natalie sat on the couch and Cyborg followed.  
  
"Wow Cyborg. You really know me that well don't you." Natalie seemed amazed with Cyborg's question.  
  
"I've known you too long to buy that story. Nothing can take you away from STAR labs, not with your recent project. Unless it's more about work as an agent." Cyborg said as he handed her a magazine that was on the table. It had an article on how scientists were making a new program for the web. Her name was mentioned.  
  
"You really don't miss a thing in your articles. Ok you're right. I'm not only here for the convention. The CIA is getting news on a criminal that seems dangerous to the public and someone that you guys haven't been able to take down." Natalie sighed and rested her forehead on her hand.  
  
"Slade?" Cyborg said monotonously.  
  
"There are several agents positioned around the city looking for the slightest clue of Slade. I've been sent here to try to intercept any messages he might be sending to the outside. Not exactly what you call a basic mission anymore." Natalie let her head rise to look at Cyborg.  
  
"So now the government is interfering with our work? They agreed only to interfere when it was a large case. I mean just weeks we got a message concerning a UFO and they didn't care about it. But now they care about Slade? Cyborg put on a puzzled look.  
  
"Part of the government thinks you're capable but the CIA thinks you're just little kids. Cy, the time of superheroes is ending and the government wants to get control back. They think you're a threat after seeing Robin's actions two months ago." Natalie sighed as she saw Cyborg's surprised reaction.  
  
"That's right. Some of them weren't convinced after you guys pled for Robin's innocence. They knew he was forced to commit crime but then they started to think about maybe what if Robin wasn't being threatened with your deaths and if he had really turned. Soon the same threat shall be considered with the Justice League. You need to watch yourselves. Any dirt that they pick up will be used. Maybe not now but soon you guys won't be trusted." Natalie turned to see the door open. Out walked Beast Boy with Raven and Starfire. Soon after them came Robin.  
  
"Hello! Beast Boy says you are an old friend of Cyborg. My name is Starfire. It is a great pleasure to meet you!" Starfire shook her hand.  
  
"Um.. It's very nice to meet you." Natalie tried to loosen her hand from Starfire's tight grip.  
  
"And this is my friend Raven." Starfire pushed Raven in front of Natalie.  
  
"Hello Raven, my name is Natalie. I have read many of your works online and they seem fascinating." She introduced herself smoothly.  
  
"I have works online?" Raven said surprisingly.  
  
"Yea. People who have heard your poetry can't help but post it up." Natalie then turned to Robin.  
  
"You're Robin right?" She had a look on her face that showed great fascination.  
  
"Yea, last time I checked I was." The others were surprised to see that he actually made a joke. Starfire just smiled.  
  
"I've heard so much about you. I can't believe I'm meeting you in person." She held her hand out and Robin shook it.  
  
"So you're Cyborg's friend. How long have you guys known each other?" Robin asked her after they had all sat down on the couch.  
  
"I've known this klutz for about all my life I suppose. Haven't seen him in 2 years though. I'm still wondering why I didn't hear from him until now." She made a face at Cyborg who was steaming again at the word 'klutz'.  
  
"Hey why don't we talk about this at breakfast? We could even go out to eat. We haven't left the Tower for a while. I'll just go lead her to her room. Hey, you got any luggage?" He looked onto Natalie for an answer.  
  
"Yea it's outside with my car." She said blankly.  
  
"Hey BB. Go get her luggage." He ordered to Beast Boy.  
  
"K." Beast Boy got up and left the room.  
  
He hummed to himself as he went out the door and saw Natalie's car parked.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, the ferry isn't open on Thursdays. How did she get her car over the water?" He then saw the bags behind the car and brought them up.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
Raven lay in her bed twisting and turning. She was sweating and the jewel on her head was shining. She was having a dream that had haunted her for so many nights. A dream that she could not escape from and that sent fear down her spine.  
  
'She runs through a cavern that has many tunnels. There are three passageways in front of her and she always chooses the middle one. She now feels the rocky walls rumble and the tunnel seems as if it's about to cave in. It doesn't so she goes on. She hears screaming. She finally reaches a large room with a huge opening at the top. Just about to leave is a giant plane. Next to it she sees Cyborg fighting against Cinderblock. She looks around for the others but she can't find them. She then hears Beast Boy's yells through another passage on the other side of the room. She runs to it and it leads to a cliff. Beast Boy is at the end and is about to fall. Another girl is standing right in front of him and she's laughing. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and was very thin. She just sticks her hand out and the cliff starts to shake. Beast Boy loses his balance and falls. He screams the name "Terra" as he falls. The girl turns around and faces Raven and again sticks her hand out and the top of the opening of the cliff begins to crumble. Raven watches silently as the girl jumps on a big rock and flies away on it. Then Raven looks up to see a huge rock coming down on her. She closes her eyes to only open them and wake up.'  
  
Raven woke up and was panting hard. Again she had the same dream that never changes. She sees now that she's watching it from inside of her but can't do anything to change it. She thinks why is she having dreams of Beast Boy's death and why is she dreaming about a girl she's never seen in her whole life. She tries to go back to sleep and with much effort she manages. Until she is awoken six hours later with Beast Boy dropping her teapot in the kitchen.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"I just don't understand why I am cursed with Beast Boy. What ever did I do to deserve this?" Raven grumbled while she sat at the usual table at the plaza with her friends.  
  
"Ok, so what kind of pizza are we ordering?" Natalie rubbed her hands together.  
  
"You might wanna brace yourself for what comes next." Cyborg advised Natalie before Beast Boy erupted with suggestions.  
  
"We could have a veggie pizza! Maybe we could ask for the vegetarians menu! Or do you think we could..." Beast Boy was cut off by Robin.  
  
"Maybe BB. We could just order something everyone wants and you could shut up." Beast Boy felt a bit offended but was glad to have the old Robin back.  
  
"What about my pizza! I want my pizza!" Cyborg complained.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you still a meat fanatic!" Natalie teased.  
  
"So what if I am? Aren't you on a diet anyway? Miss-Oh-my-god-I'm-so-fat shouldn't be eating pizza anyway." Cyborg smirked.  
  
"For your information I don't need to use diets!" Natalie snapped back.  
  
"You just realized that. You made yourself so skinny that whenever you ate meatballs you looked like you were pregnant!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Really, you were the one that said I was so fat that whenever I wore yellow it looked like I was a taxi cab!" Natalie muttered.  
  
"I know! You actually bought that! You felt so embarrassed you didn't show up for a week." Cyborg cracked up.  
  
"Yea but who fell for the best revenge plan the next time we met? You looked stunning in pink! And yet who could suspect a bucket of paint falling on you instead of balloons on your birthday!" Natalie was laughing now while Cyborg turned red.  
  
"That took weeks to come out! You knew my friends ditched me for a month! I promised my self that next I saw you I would kick your butt!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Obviously Mr. Tough-guy needs another whooping to teach him respect for his betters!" Natalie yelled back.  
  
"Say what! Bring it on!" Cyborg stood up and Natalie did the same.  
  
"Hey guys! Chill already. I can't believe two friends who haven't seen each other in 2 years would fight like this." Beast Boy tried to calm them down.  
  
"Yes! It would not seem friendly to fight each other when you have just seen each other for less than a day!" Starfire also tried to calm them down.  
  
"Whatever." Cyborg finally said and sat back down.  
  
"Excuse me while I make a call." Natalie took out a cell phone and walked away.  
  
"Don't you be calling the government now!" Cyborg ignored the other Titan's weird looks.  
  
Natalie came back a minute later and sat down.  
  
"So are we going to eat anything?" Raven asked monotonously.  
  
"Not anymore! Titans look!" Robin stood up and pointed to something down the street.  
  
Down the street were three figures. It was Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. Gizmo was throwing bombs everywhere, Jinx was cursing any objects near her, and Mammoth was throwing cars around.  
  
"What are they thinking? They're causing trouble out in the open?" Cyborg wondered the same as the rest of the team.  
  
"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled and the Titans charged down the street.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to let HER defeat me." Jinx grumbled.  
  
"Come on Jinx. You're still not mad about the whole competition. Slade said if we did this without screwing up he might increase our standards." Gizmo casually said as he threw more bombs in a store window.  
  
"What he's asking us to do IS screwing up if you think about it." Mammoth muttered as he threw another car on top of a nearby bus.  
  
"Whatever. She's late anyway." Jinx grumbled again.  
  
"I don't know who you're waiting for but I hope we won't be a disappointment!" Robin yelled out as the other titans prepared to attack.  
  
"Crud! They're not supposed to show up yet!" Gizmo panicked.  
  
"Does it make a difference?" Jinx powered up and sent energy waves.  
  
The titans attacked and Natalie watched from far away.  
  
The Titans were gaining the advantage and they were beating the HIVE easily.  
  
"Attack pattern Beta!" Jinx yelled to her teammates.  
  
Gizmo threw bombs, Mammoth banged on the ground, and Jinx sent energy waves.  
  
They made a huge earth quake and the Titans were buried in the ruins.  
  
"This would be ever so sweet." Gizmo laughed.  
  
"But its just not gonna happen." The voice came from the sky and there was a girl flying on a rock.  
  
"Great." Mammoth muttered.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Get her! " Jinx called out.  
  
The girl came to ground. She made nearby rocks of concrete fly at the HIVE. Gizmo got buried but Jinx and Mammoth dodged them.  
  
Next the girl put on a look of concentration and made the ground shake. The street beneath Mammoth crumbled and he fell into the sewer below.  
  
"I don't care what orders I was given, I will not fall to you." Jinx yelled.  
  
"Who said you were going to fall?" The girl laughed and the ground below Jinx began to rise and soon she was standing on a tower of rock that was over 4 stories high.  
  
The girl ran over to the fallen Titans and so did Natalie from far away.  
  
"Hey! You guys ok?" The girl helped Beast Boy up while the others managed to stand.  
  
"Yea. We're ok." Beast Boy dusted himself off.  
  
"Who are you?" Natalie asked her as soon as she reached them.  
  
"My name is Terra and when I saw you guys in trouble I stepped in. I'm sorry if I did something wrong by helping." She put on a worried face and the Titans now looked at her for the first time up close.  
  
She was about 5 ft. and had golden blonde hair. She was wearing shorts with a t-shirt. She had blue eyes and had gloves on.  
  
As soon as Raven saw her, she put on a look of fear. She kept quiet though and fixed her hood that was a bit lopsided.  
  
"We'll talk about that later, right now we gotta give these guys to the authorities." Robin pointed to the defeated HIVE.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"So you're saying your parents died when you were young, you've been living off some money they left, and you've inherited some powers from your ancestors." Robin asked with a confused look and Terra just nodded happily.  
  
"Yea. Really unbelievable but that's the truth." Terra sighed.  
  
The titans were now back at the tower and were questioning Terra. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were taking in every word with much interest. Robin was confused at the info. Raven and Natalie were in doubt of this info. Eventually the question came up.  
  
"Hey Terra! Ever consider becoming a Titan?" Beast Boy asked brightly.  
  
"No. Well, it would be kind of cool, but me, a titan?" Terra laughed in way that sounded fake.  
  
"She reminds me of Blackfire in a way." Starfire whispered into Cyborg's nearby ear.  
  
"Well, we could give you a trial. If in the next days you have what it takes then I don't see any problems." Robin said.  
  
"Mind you there'll be lots of work and effort. There'll be tests and lots of practice." Robin tried to show a point.  
  
"It's ok. How about I see you guys tomorrow bright and early. We could start then." Terra said brightly and headed for the door.  
  
"9:00 tomorrow is perfect." Robin called out.  
  
"Alright!" Terra said as she left.  
  
"Is it me or is she a little too preppy?" Raven muttered.  
  
"Nope that's just you." Beast Boy piped out.  
  
"Well I'm just going to play some GameStation. What about you guys?" Cyborg asked his friends.  
  
"I'll play!" Beast Boy jumped.  
  
"Can I join in your game?" Starfire yelped in happiness.  
  
"I bet I can still beat Cyborg's butt!" Natalie punched Cyborg on the arm.  
  
"Wait. Can I please see Robin and Natalie in the hallway for a minute?" Raven bust in.  
  
Natalie and Robin nodded and followed Raven out into the hallway.  
  
"Listen. I don't trust that girl and I think she's hiding something. I noticed you two didn't buy that story either." Raven surprised them.  
  
"I know her story wasn't all believable but she did save us from the HIVE. Why don't we give her a chance?" Robin still had a bit of doubt however.  
  
"Robin, Raven might have something here. You see, whenever someone with special abilities is born and doesn't have a secret identity, they are put on a list and kept for future needs. For example all of you are on that list, even though you don't really have a super power. Beast Boy has been there all of his life and Cyborg was just put on it five years ago. Starfire and Raven have just been put on it even though they're not from here. I happened to see that list and I saw a couple of people. I did not see a girl named Terra on it unless she's been keeping her power a secret or her story about her origin is false." Natalie crossed her arms and Raven gave both of them a dark look.  
  
"I know I'm being a bit out of my character by asking you guys favors but it's something I need to do. Natalie, look her up and her story. Just check it out. Robin, I need to add some things to those tests." Raven was about to turn and leave when Robin opened his mouth.  
  
"Raven, why are you so suspicious?" Robin asked.  
  
"Let's just say I never smile because I have a horrific way of knowing when catastrophes are going to happen before they happen." Raven muttered and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Happy New Year! I am sorry if I left some of you confused with the last chapter. Some of you started to think this was turning into a Slade story; well you're half-right and half-wrong. I just thought I needed more than just two guys fighting over a girl plot. It is a romance story like it says in the genre, but it also says action and adventure. I mentioned before that the big plot has started and all the previous chapters just added to this big plot. Anyway if you would have liked it the way it was I'm sorry but people say you gotta think big to make something big. As you noticed at the beginning, Natalie was the name that got the most votes. Sorry if you voted for a different name, I promise they won't be forgotten. I also want to mention that there is a possible sequel and a possible appearance of the Justice League in later chapters. Terra, the newly introduced character isn't mine and will show up in season 2 of Teen Titans (Sorry if I gave a spoiler on what season2 will be about.) So far everything that the next chapters will be about has been set up. No other change in the plot or story will take place. I will continue to post up Evanescence songs but just not in every chapter. To find out more about season 2 go to teentitans.aifandom.com it does contain spoilers and it's where I got info on season 2. That's all I have to say plus the reviews. I love the positive reaction I'm getting and it makes me keep on going.  
  
Reviews Chapter 11  
  
Special thanks to the people that reviewed. I am glad you guys like my story and think it's great. Some people have corrected me and pointed some things out to make the story better. I also thank them. Even if I thanked you guys individually it wouldn't matter. Just got two words, thank you.  
  
-story dedicated to T.D. 


	13. Responsibility

New chapter! I finally updated! I had big exams so I was pretty occupied with major studying. Anyway, since some of you don't like the idea of Slade becoming a main villain, I've decided to cut him out of some parts and just have him make the idea of Terra make sense. Just so you know, I got all the ideas of Terra being a traitor from the comics and it seems as if she's going to betray the Teen Titans in season 2 as well. The main reason I put Terra in was to have some major Beast Boy*Raven fluff and you'll see why soon. I don't want to compare my story to season 2 too much because this is way different than what will be actually happening. So the only thing from season 2 is Terra and Slade. So this chapter will have fluff and yet some angst at the bottom. By the way the 'Love Festival' will take place in chapter 15. Can't wait.  
  
Disclaimer: Must I put this up? I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There she lay in her soft pink bed. Smiling, and staring at the ceiling. She was on it backwards and while her feet rested on her pillow, her head hung over the end. Her fiery hair was touching the immaculate floor. Her eyes were bright and all color was back in her face. She took a minute to enjoy this moment of calmness and shut her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden she felt a bit of a warm breeze blowing in her face. She opened her eyes to see a very green face.  
  
"Yo. What's up!" Beast Boy calmly said.  
  
"Aaah!" Starfire yelped, turned over, and fell to the floor.  
  
"Beast Boy! Please do not surprise me like that." Starfire panted as she held her chest. She then got and looked into Beast Boy's smiling face.  
  
"Is there any reason why you voyaged into my dormitory?" Starfire asked curiously.  
  
"Yea. Robin sent me to say that we need to head over to the training room." Beast Boy was excited for some reason.  
  
"Very well then. Let us join our companions." Starfire hovered out of the room and Beast Boy followed.  
  
They walked together down the hallway and into the elevator. They went to the second level where the whole floor was used for training and combat practice. It was gray and made out of metal.  
  
On the other side were Robin, Raven, and Cyborg. Raven was looking as if she had to have been dragged here. Cyborg seemed quite out of tune since he was mysteriously watching the opposing wall. Robin however looked anxious.  
  
"So tell me why have we all been gathered here?" Starfire asked her teammates.  
  
"We're supposed to be training a certain someone who is late." Raven grumbled and pointed impatiently at the clock behind them, which read 9:23.  
  
"Oh come on Raven! Don't tell me you've never been late to practice." Beast Boy said with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"I haven't ever been late, I've always come five minutes early unlike you who thinks he can show up thirty minutes tardy and call it fashionably late." Raven's vein started to pop.  
  
"Please don't fight like this when the kid arrives. Now what kind of example are you two going to show?" Cyborg corrected them.  
  
"Where is Natalie?" Starfire seemed to notice she was missing.  
  
"I think she's in the garage. She's been in there since yesterday." Robin took out a clipboard and started to write some things on it.  
  
"What do you mean she's in the garage? I bet she's messing up my baby! Ooh! If that girl touches my car she's dead!" Cyborg was about to head out when the door burst open with a motorcycle charging through.  
  
The rider rode it all the way to where the Titans were standing and stopped right in front of Cyborg. The rider took off the helmet to reveal Natalie. She got off the motorcycle and closed Cyborg's open mouth.  
  
"Setting perfect examples huh?" Beast Boy muttered sarcastically.  
  
"So what you think of your baby now?" She said smugly.  
  
"What you do to my baby!" Cyborg then looked at the motorcycle. "What have you turned my baby into!" He hugged the motorcycle and cried while Natalie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I meant what you think of your car in comparison to this thing I hooked up." She pulled Cyborg off the bike and the Titans now got a good view of it.  
  
It was painted red and green and the seat was yellow. It had thick black tires and an 'R' painted on the front. She showed the helmet that was also red with a black and white 'R' on it.  
  
"I present to you, the 'R-cycle'! I inspected that car of yours, Cyborg, and I figured it just wasn't capable of major transportation that required small and swift chases. So since you have that bulky car of yours, and everybody else can fly, I decided to give this to Robin." She said while ignoring Cyborg's confused face.  
  
"Um, thanks." Robin said with uncertainty.  
  
"It is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed while bending down to get a better look at its different angles.  
  
"Cool." Beast Boy hopped on and made whooshing sounds.  
  
"More vehicles?" Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wait! Where did you get the material and cash for this thing?" Cyborg asked Natalie as if he was robbed.  
  
"I ordered a model and it was dropped off yesterday in the mail. Sure I had to fix it up bit but I used some your spare materials that you used on your car. I found some paint and you can tell what happened from there. And NO! I didn't steal any money from you. In fact I paid for it last month." She smiled widely.  
  
"Oh really, and since when are you a mechanic?" Cyborg asked with much suspicion.  
  
"It's a hobby of mine. Then again, even after 12 years of knowing each other there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Natalie said slyly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg snapped back but Natalie just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Again the doors opened to reveal the familiar face of Terra. She was smiling and ran over to the Titans.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late. The excitement must've gotten to my head and well I kind of overslept." She blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"It's alright, I do that all the time." Beast Boy spoke up.  
  
"Wow, Beast Boy admitting his wrongs, must be the sign of the Apocalypse." Raven again grumbled. Beast Boy turned crimson red that was noticed in his green complexion.  
  
"Ok! Let's get down to business. Cyborg, set up the computer for the practical test and Raven can get the questions ready." Robin tried to break the other two Titans' fight up.  
  
Cyborg marched off to the side that had a door leading to a smaller room with a glass window viewing the actual training room. Inside were many buttons and different screens.  
  
Raven however snatched the clipboard from Robin's hand and used her power to summon a chair from the other side of the room. She sat down and took a minute to look through the notes.  
  
"So what're the questions about?" Terra asked brightly.  
  
" They help us know what you would do in a tense situation or how would you use your gift to solve the troubling ordeals." Starfire replied with a smile and her fingers laced together.  
  
"Right." Terra looked quite calm and didn't feel any nervous feelings.  
  
"Well then, let's begin shall we." Raven got everyone's attention back and began to read the first question.  
  
"Just tell me what would you do in this situation with the following options. 'Imagine you're fighting some thugs with your teammates. If one of your teammates needed help with their opponent but you were about to capture the ringleader what would you do? A. Ignore your teammate and follow the kingpin. B. Go and help your teammate. Or C. Stay where you are and don't do anything at all." Raven asked monotonously.  
  
"I actually picked C. when Robin popped me that question." Beast Boy whispered to Starfire.  
  
"I think........ B." Terra finally responded and Raven read the next question and the next question following that.  
  
On and on the question followed. There were some hard ones and easy ones. Sometimes it would take seconds and yet sometimes it would take minutes. Every five questions you would hear Beast Boy's opinion of the question being whispered into Starfire's ear. However Raven wasn't only taking note of the answer being given, but the reactions as well.  
  
"Ok, that was one half of the test. Robin will now analyze your answers and will come back with the results." Raven pushed the clipboard into Robin's chest and stepped back.  
  
"Ow. The next part of the exam will be the practical one where we will test you physically and mentally on the field of battle." Robin tried to make it sound as exciting as possible.  
  
"Can you believe I almost did worse on this part than the question?" Beast Boy again told Starfire.  
  
"For some reason Beast Boy, I find that I can believe you on that." Starfire made Beast Boy sweat drop.  
  
"Alright Cy! Turn on level one!" Robin called out. He waited for several minutes but nothing happened.  
  
"Um Cyborg! I said to turn on level one!" Robin yelled again. Then after a minute, Cyborg showed his head through the glass window and showed and ok- sign.  
  
"The little boy obviously doesn't know what he's doing. I'm gonna go and give him a hand." Natalie said impatiently and marched into the room.  
  
"You know it's gonna be World War III in there don't you?" Raven muttered.  
  
"Oh well, let's just make sure they get the computer working." Robin smiled.  
  
They waited for a couple of minutes. They felt the ground shake two times but other then that the battle stimulation got started.  
  
Out of the walls came targets and from the metal floor came walls that just popped up.  
  
"Ok the first thing you need to do is to basically get from this side of the room to that side." Robin then brought his attention to Beast Boy who was trying to spike is hair up casually.  
  
"Hey Beast boy, do you mind giving Terra a quick demonstration?" Robin surprised him a bit at the mention of his name.  
  
"No. Um, why not?" Beast Boy sweat dropped and strutted over to the starting line.  
  
"Well this should be entertaining." Raven muttered to Starfire who just giggled.  
  
"Hey Cy! Set the thing up." Robin called to the window. Instead of Cyborg up came Natalie who nodded with a wide smile. It appeared as if she was forcing something down.  
  
"Ok on the count of three! One..........two.........three!" Robin yelled and Beast Boy set off.  
  
Now that the field was activated, the walls that sprung from the floor were moving and the targets from the walls shot out revealing guns to be there instead.  
  
Beast Boy ran through dodging the walls and managed to hit the targets that were in mid-air. As he came to where the lasers were however didn't go too well.  
  
"AW MAN! I just got these pants!" Beast Boy tried to fan his butt which was currently on fire.  
  
"Shoot the emergency water gun!" Robin again yelled at the window.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Beast Boy grumbled as he was drenched in ice cold water that shot from the wall.  
  
"Beast Boy! Are you undamaged?" Starfire yelled from afar.  
  
"You really know how to fire things up don't you?" Raven muttered.  
  
"I am fine Star, thank you for asking. It seems as if you're the only one that cares anyway." Beast Boy retorted as he walked back over to them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy walked past her and sat right down.  
  
"I mean even if I do mess up once in a while doesn't mean someone has to act evil all the time!" Beast Boy shot a glare at Raven who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um, guys. Can we talk about this later? I mean we're kind of busy at the moment." Robin whispered from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Whatever." Beast Boy huffed and just continued to sit with his arms crossed.  
  
"Ok, now Terra, why don't you try to go across............"  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe it. She would actually embarrass me like that in front of everybody. I guess Raven doesn't have a heart after all." Beast Boy groaned as he sat quietly on his bed.  
  
"I don't get it. She seemed so nice at that dance party but now she's all mean like before." Beast Boy wondered.  
  
"Maybe the kindness I saw was just a phase because there's no way that all her meanness would be a phase that lasts this long." Beast Boy let his head rest on the palms on his hand.  
  
Just then the door opened and Beast Boy saw Terra's face poke out.  
  
"Hey. Sorry if I interrupted but I just came back from the bathroom and I got ,well, pretty much lost." She smiled and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"It's ok. The living room should be down the hall. Fifth door on your left." Beast Boy said with his head bowed down.  
  
"Are you ok? You look kind of bummed." Terra now opened the door fully and leaned on the side.  
  
"Well you would if you found out that the one thing that would give you hope each day wasn't really ever there." Beast Boy looked at Terra's face. It was full of concern and understanding.  
  
"I did. To tell you the truth, I guess I had one of those situations too." Terra slowly walked in and sat next to Beast Boy.  
  
"Really, what was the thing you thought was there but then you found out wasn't really there." Beast Boy said this quickly and started to blush.  
  
"It wasn't really much of a thing, it was a person. When my parents died and I had to go live with my aunt as she was the only relative thought to be mine at the time. When I was there, I felt really bad. I just kept to myself and hardly talked with anyone. That was when my powers became active." Terra paused for a minute.  
  
"You mean you always didn't have your powers?" Beast Boy asked curiously.  
  
"I did but they just weren't active. In fact, my whole family had those powers and I remember how my mom would dream and fantasize how wonderful it would be when I got my powers but I guess it wasn't meant to be." Terra bowed her head down and Beast Boy regretted asking that question.  
  
"So please continue about the thing you lost." Beast Boy didn't want to push the subject about her parents too much after seeing her reaction.  
  
"After I found out my powers were growing I didn't know what to do. I told my aunt but she just sent me to this strange place. They just told me that they were going to help me to control my powers and teach me how to do good things with them. I used to think every night how much good I would do, but the real truth was found out soon. They were just going to use me as a weapon to take over who knows what and I just ran away. My aunt made sure that they were stopped and somehow she hushed up the fact that I had powers. No one knows about them except you guys." Terra began to show a dark look on her face.  
  
"Wow. That must've been tough. How do you feel about the whole thing?" Beast Boy hardly knew what to say about what he'd just heard. He just saw the dark look on her face fade away.  
  
"I felt angry, really angry." Terra just said simply.  
  
"Maybe I should go now. The other Titans were waiting for me in the living room. See you later?" Terra walked toward the door.  
  
"Yea." Beast Boy smiled as he watched her leave.  
  
"Maybe hope isn't lost after all." Beast Boy said to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven sat on the couch with her fingers tapping on the seat next to her. Robin was in the kitchen getting a drink with Starfire while Cyborg and Natalie were reading magazines on opposite sides of the room.  
  
'I am not that mean to Beast Boy. He just needs to understand that I have no patience to deal with dunderheads like him. But then again everyone else says I act a bit impatient with them as well. Ok, since when do I care what everyone else thinks anyway.' Raven thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry I took long. I got lost and had to ask for directions." Terra popped out of the door and blushed.  
  
"Well I guess we can finally tell you then." Robin looked at the other Titans and nodded.  
  
"Wait! Let me get out of the room first." Raven stood up abruptly and left.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's just overwhelmed by the excitement." Cyborg explained rapidly.  
  
"Yea and you should be too. We've decided to let you become a Titan. Of course not an official one just yet but we'll just have to give it a few days' tries." Robin said with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations Terra." Starfire beamed at her.  
  
"Welcome to the team." Cyborg put one thumb up. Natalie just smiled at her from across the room.  
  
"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you guys so much!" Terra jumped up and down.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll move you in." Robin informed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be here. (On time.)" Terra ran out of the room and left with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You think what you guys just did was wise?" Natalie asked silently.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see to find out." Robin said with much exasperation.  
  
"Well I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm beat." Cyborg yawned.  
  
"Yes. I would also like to rest. We've all had a long day." Starfire put her hands together and looked at her friends.  
  
"Yea. See ya." Natalie left for her room.  
  
Robin just nodded and left with Cyborg and Starfire behind him. Lights went out and so did they.  
  
~*~  
  
Raven again slept badly that night. She was squeezing the dark covers and her forehead was wet with her purple hair sticking to her head.  
  
She was twisting and turning. This time she was plagued with a different dream. She only saw flashes of familiar scenes and heard things that she had wanted to forget.  
  
***Dream***  
  
'Who is Slade? Who is Slade? Who-? Who is Slade?'  
  
'Robin? Please respond!'  
  
'Slade-'  
  
'I don't want to hurt you.'  
  
'-Slade'  
  
'We need to control our emotions.'  
  
'Don't you guys get it? They won we lost'  
  
'Then the Teen Titans are finished.'  
  
' It's over!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'-over'  
  
'I wish Robin were here.'  
  
'no'  
  
'I made a mistake Starfire, it won't happen again.'  
  
'And he won't get away with it.'  
  
'I promise. –promise. –promise.'  
  
Just then a shadow appeared. It was of a mask. Half of it was showing but the other half was cloaked in darkness. Only one cold eye showed with much  
hatred released thought it. It then spoke.  
  
'Enjoy your time on the stage while it lasts my friends.'  
  
'Your curtain will fall soon enough.'  
  
'-enough.'  
  
'-enough.'  
  
An eerie silence followed. Then flashes followed of her friends on the ground, still, on their backs, and with no life showing in their eyes. Robin was with black and orange armor, Starfire with a crown on her head, Cyborg and Natalie were lying near each other but their hands were two inches apart from each other, Beast Boy had a blood stain where his heart would be, and Raven's lifeless body was lying far away from them with no wounds whatsoever. She was just alone.  
  
***  
  
She woke up again. She was panting. She held the covers close to herself and dried her face with them. She failed to notice again that the gem on her forehead was glowing yet it faded seconds later. Soon tears came running down her cheeks.  
  
"Why won't it just leave me alone!" Raven tormented herself and she ran her fingers through her hair and started to lie back down. With much effort she managed to go back to sleep to just see the other dream she had hoped she had gotten rid of.  
  
~*~  
  
All of the Titans gathered in the living room. Cyborg was trying to find a good channel to watch, Beast Boy was talking to Terra about all their past missions, Robin and Starfire were talking about the Tamaranian government back on her home, Natalie was chatting with her friends on her cell phone, but Raven was just reading her usual book on the couch. Every once in a while, she would take a hidden towel and tap her forehead to cool down. From up close you could see water droplets shining on her forehead.  
  
"AAAAAh! The big football game is on!" Cyborg jumped onto the couch and watched anxiously.  
  
"Please don't – ok-" Robin was about to go yell at him but Starfire held him back by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
They were into the game for about 10 minutes when they heard a crash on the roof and the game went off to just show some static.  
  
"What's going on! Who dares to ruin Cy's game time?" Cyborg was steaming and was growling.  
  
"Chill already! It's probably just your cable hook up!" Natalie burst out..  
  
"Robin! Don't tell me you forgot to pay the bill!" Cyborg was charging up on Robin.  
  
"Don't look at me! I pay the bill two weeks ago. You even made sure, remember?" Robin's vein started to pop.  
  
"Friends! Please do not quarrel. We will simply go on the roof and inspect the cable system." Starfire begged her friends who were on the verge of committing homicide.  
  
Everyone except Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven went on the roof. When they were up there they were shocked. The cables were burnt and there was a burn mark on the spot.  
  
"That's interesting. It looks like it was hit by a starbolt. Star? Did you do this?" Robin looked at Starfire.  
  
"No Robin. I wasn't up here all morning." Starfire explained.  
  
"Yea. She was with us. Even you were talking with her." Natalie crossed her arm and tried to keep the wind from blowing the hair in her face.  
  
"Well I hope you know how to fix this!" Cyborg was still angry and was tapping the tip of his foot impatiently.  
  
"I can call the company but it'll take some time." Robin placed his hands on his hips and just shrugged.  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to do without TV for a while." Robin saw the drastic look on Cyborg's face.  
  
"There's got to be something on!" Cyborg looked as if Christmas was cancelled.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe it! There's nothing on!" Cyborg was clicking the same button on the remote for the past two hours.  
  
"Well what do you expect? You guys only have 14 public channels on there that don't require cable." Natalie grabbed the remote and pressed two random numbers.  
  
"I think that would be something appropriate for you to watch!" Natalie laughed as she gave the remote back to Cyborg. Cyborg slowly turned to see what was on to just scream.  
  
"Augh! It's Barney! Someone please shield my eyes. I think I'm going blind someone please stop it. The light. I'm stepping towards the light! Some please stop me! I'm heading towards the light at the end of the tunnel." Cyborg screamed as he covered his eyes and rolled on the floor. Natalie just rolled her eyes and turned the TV off.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later Cyborg was in the closet with a phone next to his ear.  
  
"Hey! Is this Tony? Yea, I heard you have this cable thing going on I wanna know how much it costs for you to do your thing!" Cyborg whispered into the device.  
  
"Yea, no, my name? It's um, Cyborg from the Teen Titans. I'm not gonna rat on you man I just wanna get my foo ball game like any other brother. You'll be here in two hours! Ok I can wait. Wait, do you have any install it yourself discounts I can get?" Cyborg asked quickly before the closet door opened to reveal and pissed off Robin.  
  
"Cyborg! Oh don't tell me you're trying to hook up the cable illegally! Give me that!" Robin grabbed the phone from Cyborg and hung up.  
  
"I guess I'm busted huh?" Cyborg slouched away and left a disapproving Robin in the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
One hour later..........  
  
"Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts." Cyborg muttered to himself as he sat down behind the couch with his arms rapped around his knees and rocking side to side.  
  
"Oh give me a break Cyborg! The cable's gonna be here tomorrow!" Robin kicked him.  
  
All of the Titans entered and just stared at Cyborg who still rocking on the floor and Robin kicking him impatiently.  
  
"Come on, what you need is some TV." Natalie helped Robin bring Cyborg over to the couch. She turned on the TV.  
  
Cyborg who was still out of it, was trying to focus in on the images shown. Annoying words were trying to be understood.  
  
'I love you, you love me.'  
  
Cyborg's eyes were becoming wide.  
  
'We're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.'  
  
"NO!!"  
  
'Won't you say you love me too.'  
  
"The Horror! The Horror!" Cyborg jumped and ran out of the room at seeing the big purple dinosaur appear on the screen.  
  
While running by Raven he tripped and fell. He then picked himself up and continued to run.  
  
"And you say I'm evil?" Raven muttered to Beast Boy. She then made a small smile.  
  
Beast Boy however to Raven's surprise didn't smile back and just walked over to Terra.  
  
"Come on Terra. Let me tell you about the time we were facing Thunder and Lightning on the ........." Raven felt taken aback and watched him leave the room with Terra.  
  
She didn't understand. She just couldn't understand Beast Boy. Terra was a problem but now, would she be a personal problem as well?  
  
She walked out of the room and headed for her dormitory. She entered silently and went over to her large mirror and stared at herself. All she saw was a shadow of a person that couldn't find love and that was going to end up alone all her life. That was the future she saw for herself. She was sure that if the way things were kept going, she would be a wreck one day. The question was can she change the future she has predicted for herself?  
  
~*~  
  
"Enjoy your time on the stage my friends."  
  
"Your curtain shall fall soon enough."  
  
"I have finished the task you set me on. Though I still do not understand of what importance it is."  
  
"The importance is not seen yet. You did reassure that you didn't just damage the cables did you?"  
  
"No I damaged the cables and the radar. I made the cables more obvious as you asked."  
  
"Good. I will alert my agent. Things are going according to plan."  
  
~*~  
  
***Dream***  
  
'Who is Slade? Who is Slade? Who-? Who is Slade?'  
  
'Robin? Please respond!'  
  
'Slade-'  
  
'I don't want to hurt you.'  
  
'-Slade'  
  
'We need to control our emotions.'  
  
'Don't you guys get it? They won we lost'  
  
'Then the Teen Titans are finished.'  
  
' It's over!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'-over'  
  
'I wish Robin were here.'  
  
'no'  
  
'I made a mistake Starfire, it won't happen again.'  
  
'And he won't get away with it.'  
  
'I promise. –promise. –promise.'  
  
Cruel laughter. A blowing sound. Another sound like lasers shooting. Ending with a huge explosion.  
  
"Goodbye Titans."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was chapter 13. I didn't get a chance to say how great the first two episodes of season 2 were. The first was touching and made you think a bit. The second was pure laughter and funny-ness if that is a word. I hope to update real soon and I want those reviews to keep on coming.  
  
Thank you to the people that reviewed. I want to thank the people that have been following the story and have been here since chapter one. I also want to thank people who are enjoying story and I hope you guys are satisfied with what I write. I promise I will listen to your reviews and if there's something you don't like then I'll try to change it as much as I can to make this story enjoyable. REVIEW!  
  
-Story dedicated to T.D. 


	14. Love? Part I

A nice new chapter. Well, I've spent lots of time thinking my story through and I think I'm gonna go through some chances of my big plot. I was planning on another appearance by Blackfire but oh well. Here's a chapter that I would like to dedicate especially to my friend. She knows who she is. Anyway, here's Part I of "Love?".  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I need to get over it. I'm making too much of a big deal out of this. Now why would I care if Beast Boy actually has someone to laugh at his jokes and hang around with him. I should be celebrating that's he's out of my hair now, literally." Raven grumbled to herself while washing the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Why should I be worrying about Terra? She's just this girl young carefree, hip, and independent girl. Yes she has a remarkable resemblance to the girl I saw murdering Beast Boy but there's no way my dream will come true." Raven continued to talk to herself.  
  
She kept on talking to herself rather quickly and wasn't exactly washing the dishes. One by one she took them and dunked them into the sink that by now was gray with filth and left over food.  
  
"Raven? I recall this is your week with dish duty but perhaps I can be of some assistance to your chores?" Starfire asked pleasantly asked from behind her but Raven who had not heard just rattled on.  
  
"-I mean why should I worry about something that isn't real and even though it seemed real can't and would never happen. The thing has haunted me for days and I do wish it would go away but surely that doesn't mean it's a warning of catastrophes to come. Wait! That other dream I had didn't make sense either but it seemed so familiar. Wonder what it means." Raven paused because right in front of her Starfire was waving her hand to get her attention.  
  
"Hello my good friend. I was asking if you needed any help with your work." Starfire talked loud and clearly while Raven just opened her eyes widely.  
  
"No thank you Starfire but thanks for offering anyway." Raven saw a bit of a pout on Starfire's face and watched her walk away. Raven just resumed to her work.  
  
~*~  
  
After asking Raven if she wanted help, Starfire wandered around the hallways in boredom. She didn't want to go to the living room because the cable wasn't set up yet. She didn't want to hang around in the game room because Beast Boy and Terra were there. Cyborg was trying to show-off in the training room with Natalie. Robin was- actually didn't know where he was. Probably in his room she thought.  
  
She passed by everyone's room and continued to randomly turn corners. A narrow staircase turned up and she recognized it as the staircase leading to the roof. She just opened the door quietly and started to walk up the stairs.  
  
She again the next door quietly and when she did she saw Robin at the edge. He had his back to her and hadn't noticed her as she came up. She strained her ears and it seemed as if everyone was whispering to themselves today.  
  
"-ok, if that doesn't seem right then I can try, 'Hey Star, did I ever tell you that I love you?' no, sounds too, too not right. Or I can try, 'Star, after all these years I feel that my love has grown larger for you every day.' Definitely not! Have I even known her for years? 'Or I can try....." Robin stopped talking to think a bit more.  
  
"Robin?" Starfire who had heard just enough words to earn her an everlasting smile tapped Robin on the shoulder which made him jump.  
  
"Ah Star! When did you-? How much did you-? Um, nice day isn't it?" Robin tried to hide a scribbled on piece of paper in his hand. He made a lopsided smile and leaned on the railing behind him in an uncomfortable manner.  
  
"Good to see you as well Robin, and I believe two seconds ago, nothing at all, and it is a beautiful morning to answer your questions." Starfire giggled and watched Robin blush beet red.  
  
"Do you mind if I care to watch the sunrise along with you?" Starfire asked timidly.  
  
"What? Yes! I mean no! I mean go ahead." Robin stretched out his collar and sighed. He promised himself that as soon as he was in his room he would slam his head into the wall.  
  
Starfire just leaned on the metal railing and stared at the rising sun that was outlining the city.  
  
Starfire just took a large breathe. She felt cold air go into her lungs. She shivered a bit and rubbed her bare arms up and down. Robin looked over to her and forgot about the recent embarrassing moments.  
  
"Star, are you cold?" Robin asked.  
  
"Only a bit." Starfire again shivered when the breeze blew against her.  
  
"Here take my cape." Robin pulled off his cape and rapped it around Starfire.  
  
At once Starfire felt the warmth and couldn't believe it had come from polymerized titanium. She smiled and rapped it more snugly around her.  
  
"Thank you." She tilted her head a bit and looked at Robin's face. It was staring back into hers. Both of them felt a heavy wind. It made them reach for the railing. It just so happened that their hands grasped upon each others. Both of them stalled a minute before taking back their hands. They blushed and looked away in opposite directions. Starfire pulled back a strand of loose hair from her face while Robin pretended to cough.  
  
They both leaned on the railing soon after. They went back to staring at the city before a thought popped up in his head.  
  
"Star? I don't know if you remember but a while ago I told the others I'd talk to you about something. It was something that troubled me and I want to know if everything was ok." Robin paused.  
  
"What was that?" Starfire asked with no remembrance of the moment.  
  
"Right before we went to check out Deathfire's ship, you made a comment about your home. I thought perhaps you could tell me if something was wrong." Robin saw that Starfire's eyes were bright green now. By now he had noticed they would do that when she would become nervous.  
  
"Oh that. I was just referring to a moment back on Tamaran." Starfire didn't want to go into the subject. It was a long time ago but it was still hurtful.  
  
"Would you care sharing because if you don't, I understand I just wanted to make sure you were ok." The thing Robin wanted the least was Starfire to feel forced to talk about her past. He had had chats with her about the planet's culture but not her past in particular. So far the only things he knew was that she had a sister and that she had known Deathfire from her childhood.  
  
"No, it's alright. I do not wish to make you worry. When I said that I did not feel like Tamaran was my home was that I did not feel like it had the same qualities as the ones Earth held for me. Back on Tamaran I was considered a nuisance to my sister. I had always wished for us to be friends and I soon taught myself to believe that. Yet deep inside I knew we weren't getting along." Starfire bowed her head down.  
  
"I understand that. Siblings don't always get along but I'm sure your sister wasn't the only one you lived with?" With each and every one of Robin's words many memories came to Starfire.  
  
"No. I lived with several people in one household. My mother and father, they had favored me I suppose but it wasn't the same as love. They just thought whichever girl behaved best would be the favorite. Otherwise they only cared about family business. Neither of them had any time for me and or Blackfire." Starfire felt a bit of regret but rapidly sent it away.  
  
"I'm sorry." Robin said making Starfire feel surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?" Starfire asked. That response Robin made confused her. The fact that Robin had now raised his head to face high made it even stranger.  
  
"I thought having your parents die was tough. Yet to have them right in front of you and not notice you would be more painful wouldn't it." Robin stayed in the same stiff position.  
  
"Robin? Your parents? Do you mean they-? "Starfire clasped one hand to her mouth.  
  
"Died? Yea, I got to have nice times with them. We were a happy family but I guess fate wasn't kind to them." Robin hadn't moved one inch except for his mouth. Starfire looked down, she kept one firm hand holding Robin's cape tight around her but the other was held right in front of her mouth. She had never heard Robin talk about his past either. Robin had been just as mysterious as Raven, maybe even more. She hadn't even seen his face before, but to find out his parents were dead? The hand she was holding next to her mouth now moved to lie on Robin's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry. You must've felt lonely after they died." Starfire was talking in a tone just above a whisper.  
  
"I did for awhile until Batman adopted me. He trained me to be what I am. He was like a second father to me. Sure he was a tough teacher but he teaches from experience, something that has helped survive." Robin looked at Starfire and smiled.  
  
"I know both of us have had hard times with our families but let's make a promise for it to never get to us. It hasn't gotten to me yet and I don't want it to get to you. Let's just keep on smiling and not dwell in the past." Robin took Starfire's hand that was on his shoulder and held it in his hands and tightened his hold.  
  
"Promise?" Robin asked with a smiled but no blushing.  
  
"Promise." Starfire also smiled and didn't blush.  
  
A few moments flew past. Neither wanted to let go. Both knew this was a moment to save and remember in future times. They had both gained something more from each other. They had gained trust for each other.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh come on, this is so not fair!" Beast Boy was about to rip his hair out. He was in the game room being beaten at pool by Terra, about five times now.  
  
"It is fair BB. We agreed once we start we don't stop and you just made an economic mistake by challenging me." Terra stood proudly and flicked her straight blonde hair.  
  
"But how was I supposed to know I was up against a pool expert? This is practically suicide! I'm up to 50$ lost now." Beast Boy looked through his wallet and pulled out another 10$ bill.  
  
"It was your idea to make it ten dollars each game. Don't blame me for you underestimating mistake." Terra snatched the bill out of his hand and added it to the pile in her pocket.  
  
"Fine! Let's do another game but how about we make the bet a bit more interesting." Beast Boy rummaged through his wallet and took out a 100$ bill and smacked it down on the middle of the table.  
  
"Sorry but no matter how good I am, I'm not gonna bet that much. Yet I could make the deal even sweeter." Terra smirked.  
  
"Oh really? What could be possibly sweeter than winning one hundred bucks!" Beast Boy crossed his arms as though he had been just insulted.  
  
"The fact that the loser will have to run around the tower with a big fat red 'L' stamped on their forehead yelling the winner's choice of words." Terra smiled widely and rubbed some chalk on the tip of her stick.  
  
"You're on! Would you like the honors?" Beast Boy yelled and set up the balls and then stepped back for Terra to go first.  
  
.. much, much later.  
  
"Stand still!" Terra was trying to write an 'L' on Beast Boy's forehead with a permanent red marker.  
  
"Well as you can see I'm not as psyched about this as you are! I mean why would anyone want to run around with this thing on his forehead and yelling around 'LOSER' to everyone and pointing to themselves." Beast Boy stepped back as she finished talking to just watch her laugh.  
  
"You are so silly! Who said you were going to yell 'Loser' to people?" Terra raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What? You mean I'm not gonna yell 'loser'? Then what am I gonna yell to people?" Beast Boy put on a clueless face.  
  
"You'll see!" Terra giggled and pecked his cheek which made him blush brighter red than the 'L' on his forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
"147, 148, 149, 150! Yea that's right! A new personal record." Cyborg bragged after he set down his 1 ton weights.  
  
"Funny, Robin said he was constructing a machine for you that should be 5 tons worth of weights." Natalie sighed as she turned another page of her magazine.  
  
"He is? I mean of course he is. I told him these weights were child's play so he's gonna fix something challenging for me." Cyborg sweat dropped.  
  
"So when's that convention of yours again?" Cyborg casually asked.  
  
"Cancelled." Natalie simply said.  
  
"I guess that means you'll be heading home huh?" Cyborg asked even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"You know I won't be leaving for another three weeks Cy. Don't bother trying to get me to leave because so far the agency has no clue that I told you guys about why I'm here. Right now they think you're happy to have me here for as long as I need to be here." Natalie set down her magazine impatiently and then laughed at Cyborg's stubborn face.  
  
"You don't really mind me staying here do you? What bothers you?" Natalie laughed at Cyborg's blank face after she asked that question.  
  
"I don't mind having a friend stay, it's more the fact that this friend is a girl that used to be my rival and is a total and complete pain in the butt!" Cyborg grumbled.  
  
"No I'm not. You're just hating because you know I am, have been, and always will be better than you at everything!" Natalie mused.  
  
"Say what!" Cyborg stood up from his sitting position and towered over Natalie by one foot.  
  
"AHEM!" Raven cleared her throat at the doorway and stopped the other two from their brawl.  
  
"You need something?" Cyborg yelled and then glared at her while Natalie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. Natalie, have you gotten the you-know-what about you-know-who?" Raven watched Cyborg stare at both of them with a clueless face.  
  
"Yea. It checked out but there's something I'd like to show you about it later." Natalie rested her hands on her hips and sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'll be in my room." Raven then left.  
  
"SO I guess that was one of your 'girl talks'. That means I don't have one clue you two just said to each other." Cyborg said sheepishly.  
  
"Believe me, that's a good thing." Natalie took her magazine and strutted out leaving Cyborg with a confused face.  
  
"Hey Natalie wait!" Cyborg called out and ran after her.  
  
"What?" Natalie who was right in front of him turned around and crossed her arms.  
  
"Please enlighten me in something. Now why are we fighting? I mean we used to be best of friends back at S.T.A.R. Labs. Can you tell me one reason to hate each other?" Cyborg said smoothly.  
  
"What have you been drinking?" Natalie said slowly and clearly.  
  
"What!" Cyborg looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I mean it's hard to believe that you of all people care about our friendship, mind you it's been distraught ever since middle-school!" Natalie muttered.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be this bad if you haven't become this evil!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"I was the evil one! You know we were making jokes about you like where would you go when you died." Natalie screamed back.  
  
"Oh yea, I bet they thought I was an angel." Cyborg puffed himself up.  
  
"Not a chance. We used to say Heaven would never want you and Hell would've thought you'd take over!" Natalie retorted back.  
  
"Oh really?" Cyborg said as if that was flattering.  
  
"The point is Cy, you ruined it when you decided to stay like this immature child who didn't know when to quit." Natalie said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Fine I quit then!" Cyborg could not believe the words that had just come out of his mouth and neither could Natalie.  
  
They both just stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds until they heard a yell echo through the hallway.  
  
"Did you just hear something?" Natalie questioned Cyborg who was looking behind him.  
  
They then heard footstep coming their way. And down came Beast Boy with a red 'L" painted on his forehead. He was about to say something.  
  
"Hey Cy, guess what? I'm LOVE STRUCK! Hey Natalie! I'm love struck!" Beast Boy continued to walk faster down the hallway. They then heard other footsteps behind him.  
  
"Hey BB! You still have to go tell Robin and Starfire!" Terra ran past them and chased after Beast Boy.  
  
"Ok... so I'll just leave now." Cyborg stammered away.  
  
"You know what people! You need help! Mental help!" Natalie yelled at no one in particular and then stalked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Starfire again lay in her soft pink bed and pondered to herself. 'It must've taken Robin lots of trust in me to confess the whereabouts of his parents. I suppose I'm not much of a stranger to him anymore.' Starfire's eyes then shifted over to look at a drawer on the other side of the room. 'Could he be the one?' She asked herself. She closed her eyes and sighed before welcoming the daylight of noon from outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this was short but it's part of one chapter. The next part will continue with the 'Love Festival' of which many of you were asking about. The moment of truth is up next with the Titans. Can raven get back into the game or are Beast Boy and Terra just meant to be? Can Cyborg give up his pride and keep his good friendship with Natalie? Will Robin fess up and finally tell Starfire what he feels for her even though she secretly already knows? Or will unexpected turns come around?  
  
Up next: "Love? Part II "  
  
Story dedicated to T.D. 


	15. Love? Part II

This is it. Probably the most awaited part of this story. Too bad I didn't make this in time for Valentine's Day. Anyway here is "Love? Part II". Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire continued to watch the ceiling of her room. Every once in awhile she sighed heavily or twisted around in position. She grasped a corner of one of her pillows and pulled the cushion over her head. She felt rather bored after what just happened. She remembered the scene on the rooftop she had experienced with Robin. New strong feelings were coming, stronger than what she had been feeling before.  
  
So far with her little talks with Raven about the "thing" she was feeling, Raven had just said it was a "crush" whatever that was. Raven had somehow meant it was just liking someone else specially but she thought differently now. Back on Tammaran, "crushes" didn't exist. It was either you hated someone, liked someone, or loved someone. Yet love was a very strong word as well as hate. Love between two people was very special and could only be acquired with much care for one another. Love would've been the only thing that would've arranged marriages but she had proved different.  
  
Deep in her heart she knew she had special feelings for Robin but she just didn't know how much. She knew she liked him, a whole lot in fact but was it love as in her kind of definition. There was many times in which she had considered it. She had just considered it a couple minutes ago. She hugged her knees and lowered her head. Love could also be acquired by a strong bond and trust, which she knew she had. Yet, was it enough?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I......... Am.........An.........Idiot!" Robin banged his head on the wall in his room while muttering these words. He had done this for minutes now and was starting to form a crack in the wall before he stopped.  
  
"Why can't I act cool and smooth? I've done it before in front of her but why start losing it now?" Robin wondered as he rubbed his forehead that was crimson red.  
  
"The good thing is that it only lasted a bit into the conversation. But if I keep it up then she'll know the truth before I even tell her myself." Robin grumbled.  
  
"Thinking of it, when was that festival going to take place?" Robin pondered as he walked over to his calendar. He spotted a familiar newspaper clipping he had pinned on the calendar.  
  
"Let's see. Oh SHOOT! It's today!" Robin was freaking out and ran over to his desk. He threw papers off it and showed as if he was looking for something.  
  
"Damn! Where did I put that thing? Found it!" He picked up a notebook that was filled with scribbles and notes. He looked through it and his palms were getting sweaty.  
  
"Oh great. I haven't chosen a saying. How the heck am I going to tell her without looking stupid? Oh well, I'll just have to improvise." Robin headed to his door and dropped the little notebook into the small trash bin by his door and then left.  
  
He headed down the hallway and felt stiff. He felt itchy with all the sweat collecting in his spandex gloves. He stopped and leaned on the wall. He was starting to pull off his gloves when he heard someone coming. It was Beast Boy. He looked at Beast Boy strangely as he noticed the big red "L" on his forehead. "Beast Boy? What in the world are you wearing on your forehead?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Ro! Guess what? I'm love struck!" Beast Boy said in a perky tone and skipped on his way. Robin just lifted an eyebrow and watched Terra appear after Beast Boy.  
  
"Doesn't he say the funniest things?" Terra giggled as she skipped after Beast Boy.  
  
Robin just stared at the two until they disappeared around the corner. He then remembered what he was doing and completely pulled off his gloves. His hands were soaked and there was a collection of drops inside his gloves. He rubbed the sweat off with his cape and then snapped his gloves back on. He sighed and started to head towards his prior destination, Cyborg's room. When he reached the door, he hesitated at first but then knocked briefly and waited for the reply. The door opened swiftly and showed a glum face. "Sorry kids, but Cy ain't in no mood to entertain today. Try later." Cyborg was closing the door but Robin stopped it half way. "Cy? What's wrong? Look I need some advice right now and it looks as if you need some too. Let me in." Robin saw Cyborg move out of the way and he entered quietly.  
  
"So what you need?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"You do know that the Love Festival takes place today don't you." Robin smiled slyly. He saw that Cyborg's expression changed abruptly and changed into a wide grin.  
  
"Oh come on dawg! You know I've been waiting for this for a month! Tell me, what you going to say?" Cyborg sat down on a couch and motioned Robin to sit.  
  
"That's the problem. I don't have anything to say. I thought I'd just improvise or something. It always works in the movies so I thought I'd give it a try." Robin saw Cyborg start to laugh. "Hey! What's so funny?" Robin pouted and Cyborg slapped his back and almost made it crack.  
  
"You're basing this on luck?" Cyborg asked hysterically.  
  
"No, well yea, only a little bit. What's wrong with that? I'm considered a very lucky guy." Robin crossed his arms and ignored Cyborg's snickers.  
  
"Yea a guy that has fallen in sewers, been covered in sludge, turned into a puppet, and is stalked by a creepy man that's looking for an apprentice on a regular basis is considered lucky. Plus there's a ton other stuff I've let out too." Cyborg said sarcastically.  
  
"Stop exaggerating! I've been blessed with many lucky things too!" Robin protested.  
  
"Oh really? Like what?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I...........I don't know, well this might sound tacky, but I was blessed with Starfire I guess." Robin said with uncertainty and a lot of blushing.  
  
"With sayings like that I guess you'll be ok tonight." Cyborg smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but tell me why you were looking so bummed when I showed up on your doorstep." Robin made Cyborg sweat drop.  
  
"Oh nothing, just had another fight with Natalie, that's all." Cyborg said as if fighting was a customary thing.  
  
"You know, you should really try to get along. I mean I don't know how much more stress your friendship can take. You need to decide what's really important to you. Winning your little brawls or having your friendship." Robin lectured with his arms crossed.  
  
"I'll take your word for it then. But right now we got a bigger problem with BB. I mean the guy has two girls after him and doesn't know it." Cyborg chuckled.  
  
"Yea. Maybe Beast Boy is being loved much more than he needs to be for his own good." Robin and Cyborg laughed at their jokes and continued to talk with each other in a way they hadn't in a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well I'm finally finished." Raven set down the last dish she had washed for the second time. Since she had to wash every thing two times her hands were red from the all the scrubbing. She sighed and looked out the window of the living room. It was bright out and there was something happening down on the pier. 'Probably that Love Festival Robin was talking about a month ago. It seemed such a good idea back then. I was actually on a talking basis with Beast Boy and we were getting along too. Yet what good does it do me now. It's just another chance for him and 'HER' to get closer. I stand no chance now.' She concluded her thoughts and let herself drop on the couch in the living room. 'I'm just going to hope everyone forgot about it by now.' The speakers in the corner of the room started to hum. "Titans! It's me Robin reminding you that we're going to go to the Festival later on tonight." The message ended and Raven sighed heavily once again. "Way to go."  
  
She heard laughter coming from the doorway and there was Beast Boy and Terra on their knees rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.  
  
"Did you see Star's face when I just popped up all of a sudden?" Beast Boy had burn marks on his face and in his hair.  
  
"Yea! Looks like you gave her a big fright." Terra was pointing at Beast Boy's hair that was smoking.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and slid onto the other side of the couch until she has totally hidden from view. She couldn't bear to watch this and she didn't know why. Why couldn't she just live with the fact that Beast Boy didn't like her anymore and liked Terra now? Why couldn't she just surrender to her feelings? She had liked Beast Boy but she found out too late.  
  
The laughing couple left and Raven went back to her sitting position. She might as well admit that he's gone and there's no more reason to feel this way anymore. Maybe this is why she refuses to feel love? That way she won't feel heartbroken. She put on a firm face. She had taken her first steps and had fallen in love. She might be down but not out. 'All this time I thought I couldn't bear to feel anything. Now, for the first time I feel love. I might be able to do 'love' but I don't do 'defeat'.' Raven thought to herself and felt strong. She then said three words that she took to heart. "No white flag."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
. "Titans! It's me Robin reminding you that we're going to go to the Festival later on tonight." Starfire heard Robin's voice boom through the hallways. She smiled at hearing this news. She grabbed the photograph on her bedside table and held it against her heart. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She recalled that this was the Love Festival. It reminded her of her former thoughts. 'Maybe tonight I will find out what I've been waiting for.' Starfire thought happily. She began to open her eyes slowly and saw the shadow of two large eyes staring at hers. Before she knew it, her eyes her turning solid green and starbolts were forming. "AAAH!" Beast Boy was running around with his hair on fire.  
  
Terra ran in and started to pat Beast Boy's head until all the flames were extinguished. "Beast Boy! Are you alright!" Starfire flew over to Beast Boy and patted his head and watched as some burnt hair fell out.  
  
"Augh! My hair!" Beast Boy started to cry as he held some black/green hair in his hands.  
  
"Please forgive me! I did not purposely try to engulf your hair on fire!" Starfire's eyes were wide and she was trying to help Beast Boy stand up. Beast Boy's legs were wobbly and he kept running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe I should go now." Beast Boy said quietly and strutted out of the room. Terra followed him out. They were standing in Starfire's doorway when Beast Boy burst out laughing.  
  
"This is so funny! I mean just a month ago my hair was covered in Robin's Red X goo and I had to have it trimmed. I mean fate always has a way to say 'Hey BB! Go get a haircut!' I guess my hair is cursed!" Beast Boy held his stomach as he continued to laugh. Terra began to laugh as well but Starfire just looked annoyed.  
  
"I see that you are distressed no longer. I will see you two later when it is time to depart for the Festival then." Starfire muttered and shut her door. She heard the other two run down the hallway in fits of laughter. She turned to look at her room that has bits of burnt green hair on the floor. She sighed and she walked over to her mirror and drawers. She opened one her drawers and took out a small orange box with her name encrusted in it. She opened it and a light shone in her face. She smiled and closed it. She gently returned it to the drawer and looked at herself in the mirror. "Maybe it is time."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Robin walked into Cyborg's room again after returning from the nearest speakerphone in the tower. "I told everyone about the festival already. Do you think somebody might no want to go?" Robin asked Cyborg who was busy looking for something in his bookshelf. "I don't think anyone would want to miss this event. I know I don't!" Cyborg pulled out a camera and showed a mischievous looking grin  
  
"Cy? You know you're just going to ruin everything with your little plans don't you?" Robin said in an exasperated way.  
  
"Oh I'm not going to do anything. I'm just gonna be a spectator this time." Cyborg took out a cloth and started to wipe his camera's lenses.  
  
"So you're saying you're not going to fix yourself up with somebody?" Robin slipped out casually.  
  
"What you mean by that?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh come on. You know you like Natalie so just admit. You two are just like Raven and Beast Boy, the more you fight, the more you show others how much you like each other." Robin made Cyborg blush with these words.  
  
"Now first of all, you can't compare us to BB and Rae because it doesn't even seem as they're ever gonna get together now. Second, Natalie hates me right now and she probably thinks I'm the official Jerk of the Year." Cyborg joked.  
  
"No she doesn't. Just wait until tonight and you'll see what happens." Robin advised smoothly and Cyborg just smiled.  
  
"Whatever Robin. Hey, you wanna help me make some popcorn for tonight? I have a big feeling I'm gonna need lots of bags for that extended tunnel of love." Cyborg cracked before leaving his room with Robin. Robin followed his friend into the living room and before he followed him into the kitchen, he took a second to look at the afternoon sky outside the window where all the things were being set up. After a couple of hours, that sky would turn dark blue and purple, and Robin would have to do one of the hardest things he could ever think of. The one thing that didn't keep him from getting a nervous breakdown, was the fact that he was ready.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my! I think I'm two bags short. This will never do." Cyborg whined as he walked with his friends towards the pier.  
  
"Would you shut up already! We're not going to spy on the couples, we're going to have fun." Natalie snapped back at Cyborg and crossed her arms.  
  
"Yea. Natalie's right. We're here to have fun so cut it out!" Robin yelled at Cyborg who was beginning to adjust his camera on him and Starfire who was right next to him.  
  
"You don't understand Robin, it's cool. See I'm going to label this photo 'Before' and later I'm going to take a picture of you two making out and label that one 'After'." The camera flashed in Robin's eyes.  
  
"If you don't stop that now, I swear that when we get back to the tower, I will make your life a living hell." Robin hissed. Cyborg quickly put away his camera and started to whistle in the opposite direction.  
  
"So what ride do you wanna go on first Terra?" Beast Boy asked Terra anxiously.  
  
"I don't know, why don't we wait until we actually get to see them." Terra made Beast Boy blush and began to run ahead and Beast Boy soon followed.  
  
"They look like little children." Raven muttered.  
  
"Yea, and one of them looks mighty cute to you doesn't he?" Cyborg whispered to Raven.  
  
"I heard what Robin said to you a minute ago and I agree with him. The only thing I want you to remember is would you really want me, Raven, to make your life a living hell?" Raven threatened.  
  
"No it's cool." Cyborg backed away from her and sweat dropped.  
  
They continued to walk onto the pier and were amazed with what they saw. "Damn." Was the only thing Robin could say. There was bright lanterns hung on ropes that ran throughout the pier. There were stands and near the water's edge were huge rides. On the opposite side near the beach there was a stage and a dance floor. "This looks like a scene from a fairy tale." Raven complained.  
  
"Well why don't we split up into partners. That why it'll be easier to get around." Robin said with much encouragement and winked at Cyborg.  
  
"Yea, me and Natalie will head towards the stands, you and Star can head towards the middle, and Beast Boy can head toward the rides with Terra and Raven. Then we'll all meet up at the Tunnel of Love." Cyborg replied to Robin's wink. Everyone except Raven nodded and started to separate.  
  
"Go get them Tiger." Cyborg quickly whispered to Beast Boy who smirked and took out a cap that read, 'Wanted by many.'"  
  
"So what do you want to do first?" Robin asked Starfire who was looking around with much interest.  
  
"Do you think they have cotton candies in one of these food stands?" She asked brightly.  
  
"Most likely, yea." Robin saw Starfire grab his hand and start to run off to the nearest stand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I know! Let's go to the Heart Breaker Roller Coaster!" Beast Boy pointed to a huge roller coaster up ahead.  
  
"You're joking." Raven said melancholy.  
  
"Come on Raven it might be fun!" Terra smiled.  
  
"I don't do fun." Raven grumbled and crossed her arms.  
  
Somehow, someway, they managed to get Raven to sit on that seat with a very annoyed look on her face.  
  
"This should be fast." Beast Boy was shaking in his seat.  
  
"Oh I'll give you fast alright." Raven muttered ominously.  
  
The ride began nice and easy. While Beast Boy and Terra were having the time of their lives, Raven began chanting.  
  
"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!" Raven felt the cart speed up and Beast Boy and Terra were yelling their heads off. Raven could not help but smile at and watch the two teens in front of her shake in their seats and start screaming. "Somebody slow this thing down now!" Beast Boy yelled when they were going up a bump. The cart started to slow down and in front of them they could see three giant loops. "Oh great." Beast Boy cried silently while the cart picked up speed again and charged at the loops. The ride ended and Raven got off calmly. "Wow, that was fun." Raven walked off while Beast Boy and Terra crawled off their seats and held their stomachs. " I think I'm gonna be sick." Beast Boy gurgled before he ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cyborg was busy throwing darts at a target while Natalie just watched with much anguish in her face.  
  
"Booyah! Another free game won." Cyborg danced around with much glee.  
  
"Yea whatever." Natalie grumbled.  
  
"Here, I already have five of them so you can have this one." Cyborg handed Natalie a giant stuffed bear.  
  
"Um thanks." Natalie said suspiciously.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about how I acted like a jerk for the past few years to you but I don't want it to be the reason for us to lose a great friendship we have ok. So are we cool?" Cyborg surprised Natalie a bit but she just smiled and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yea. We cool. I guess there is some Vic still left in there after Metal Man took over." Natalie laughed and punched Cyborg on the shoulder.  
  
"You know what? Let's go get some hot dogs cuz I'm famished!" Cyborg chuckled and started to walk towards the food stands.  
  
"I'm down with that!" Natalie followed him afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Um Star? Maybe you should know that eating five bags of cotton candy isn't too good for you?" Robin asked a bit timidly after seeing Starfire eat another bit of candy.  
  
"Are you positive it is unhealthy?" Starfire asked with a clueless look on her face.  
  
"Unless you want a stomach ache?" Robin joked and Starfire quickly threw away the bag and sighed.  
  
"Do you think it's time to meet our friends?" Starfire asked hopefully.  
  
"I think so. Come on. The Tunnel of Love should be that way." Both of them started to walk towards the large structure at the end of the dock. They saw Raven waving at them. She seemed content about something. Behind her were Beast Boy and Terra sitting down holding their stomachs. Walking towards them were Cyborg and Natalie both eating some hotdogs.  
  
"So you guys have fun?" Robin asked when they joined up.  
  
"Oh yes. We had the time of our lives. Isn't that right you two?" Raven asked Beast Boy and Terra who just moaned.  
  
"We were ok." Cyborg winked at Robin who smirked.  
  
"Well, why don't we keep our pairings and try to get on this ride?" Cyborg cheered and ran over to the dock.  
  
"Star? Why don't we go on first." Robin reached for and took Starfire's hand. He helped her into one of the boats and signaled the conductor to get it moving. The wooden boat was being pulled by a chain underwater and it led them into a dark tunnel.  
  
"Robin? Is this supposed to be a frightening experience?" Starfire asked while moving closer to Robin.  
  
"I hope not." Robin sighed.  
  
The tunnel soon brightened up and had beautiful scenes of clear blue skies and meadow on the small shore.  
  
"If any music is added, it'll remind of the time my dad took me to Disney World." Robin joked.  
  
"What is Disney World?" Starfire asked curiously.  
  
"It's a place kind of like this but bigger. I'll explain it to you later." Robin saw Starfire nod and lean back.  
  
A couple minutes passed before Robin remembered this was a five-minute ride. His hands became sweaty again as he looked at Starfire's face. It was constantly turning to look around the tunnel. "Um Starfire. I've been meaning to tell you something for a really, really long time." Robin looked down and took her hand. She looked at him with shine in her eyes. "I don't know how to say this or if you'll understand this the first time around but, I just got to say that, well, after all we've been through I guess I've,......... What was that!" Robin was interrupted by a splash from behind them. Not too far behind was Cyborg and Natalie. From what could see, Cyborg's camera was in the water and a bag of popcorn was on Cyborg's head and Natalie was smiling smugly.  
  
When they both turned back they saw the light at the end of the tunnel which meant the end of the ride. Both felt disappointed when they got off. Robin was about to give up with what just happened until he saw the equally disappointment in Starfire's face.  
  
"Come on Star. Let's go have some real fun." Robin held out his hand and smiled at her. Starfire smiled back and took his hand. They walked off to the where the stage was. A band was playing and many couples were dancing. To them this looked familiar. A bit how the dance party looked like a month ago. They walked onto the dance floor and looked at each other. A slow song came on. They looked at each other deeply until Robin spoke. "May I have this dance?" "You will teach me again will you not?" Starfire asked meekly. "You know it." Robin took her hand and they started to waltz slowly. Soon Starfire let her head lean on Robin's shoulder. He could not help but blush at this action but just continued to lead.  
  
Soon they forgot that others were there and continued to dance as if there was no tomorrow. Robin held onto her and didn't feel like ever letting go. Starfire felt warmth and protection in his arms. Something she had never felt before. Nothing could ruin this, nothing.  
  
At the entrance their teammates were smiling at them. "You know Cy, you almost blew it back there." Natalie muttered.  
  
"Yea well, I could've gotten away with it if you hadn't thrown popcorn at me! Now my camera's ruined." Cyborg snapped back.  
  
"Will you two shut up! I want to watch this." Raven said ominously as she took her hood off and shook her head.  
  
Back on the dance floor the pair began to tire from the dancing. "Robin? Is it alright if we stop for a while." Starfire whispered quietly. "Sure." Robin stopped leading and Starfire looked up at him.  
  
"Follow me, I want to show you something." Robin said before he led her out of the crowd and onto the edge of the pear. He leaned on the railing and Starfire tried to see what he was looking at but all she could see was the sky.  
  
"Star? Do you believe in fate?" Robin abruptly asked.  
  
"Sometimes, why do you ask?" She questioned him as he continued to look at the sky.  
  
"Do you know that the day, the hour, and maybe the second before I met you I wouldn't have ever known this would happen." Robin smiled and stopped gazing at the stars to look at Starfire.  
  
"What would happen?" Starfire asked with a puzzled look. Robin slowly took her hand and took a deep breath. This was the moment he thought. The moment when he would have to look at her eyes and tell her everything. He took a minute to look at her. To him she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. Starfire in return could not take her eyes off him. Even with a mask on he looked handsome. Again she was so close that she could see the two shadows of his eyes through the white cloth. Robin took a deep breath once again and held her hands even tighter.  
  
"Starfire, there wouldn't have been anyway to know that I wouldn't have fallen deeply in love with such a wonderful person like you. I love you." Robin exhaled and waited. It seemed like an eternity. Starfire smiled and felt her heart pound faster than before.  
  
"Robin, in both planetary ways I find that I, I love you as well." Starfire saw Robin's face ease up. Starfire then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Robin held her gently and ran his fingers through her hair. ""Let's make a new promise." Robin started to say. Starfire looked up at him and she now showed that she had few tears appearing. "As long as we love each other we'll never forget this moment. Never shall we feel afraid in the dark. Never shall we feel lonely when we're apart. Never shall we let someone else ruin what special things we have. Promise?" Robin asked Starfire and used his hands to dry her tears. "Promise." Starfire turned to look at the sky and leaned on the side of his shoulder. Robin continued to rap his arm around her.  
  
"There is so many questions and so many thoughts to be shared. I am just content in hearing those words from you finally." Starfire sang.  
  
"What do mean by finally?" Robin raised a bit of suspicion.  
  
"I have been waiting for you to tell me those words yourself even though I had already found out myself accidentally." Starfire put an arm behind her head and blushed.  
  
"Aw man. I was trying to surprise you like they always do in the movies." Robin blushed and felt embarrassed.  
  
"It does not matter. I love you just the same." Starfire let herself rest in Robin's arms.  
  
"Well maybe this might surprise you." Robin pointed to the sky. Starfire looked up to see strings of shine end with large explosions.  
  
"Fireworks!" Starfire gazed at them. They took place in many forms and Starfire was entranced by all of them. They all reminded her of the time when she first felt that feeling for Robin. It brought warmth to her heart.  
  
"Wonder if I could surprise you even more." Robin looked at Starfire and Starfire looked at Robin. Their faces were closing in and they made contact. Starfire closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. Robin just let his arms hold Starfire tight. They heard and felt a flash but ignored it.  
  
Hours later they were walking together back on the beach laughing. They were holding hands. Starfire stopped to bend down and write something on the sand. Robin looked to see what she was writing. 'I Love Robin.' Surrounded with the outline of a heart. Starfire smiled at him. "I bet I can top that. Maybe next year they'll let me make an 'I Love Starfire' firework or something." Robin laughed and helped Starfire up.  
  
"I can't believe how open we are right now. It's as if we knew how felt about each other for years." Robin wondered as he walked back to the tower.  
  
"Maybe we should go home now? Our friends might be worried about our well- being." Starfire said with much tiredness showing.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling they're probably partying." Robin said with much exasperation when he saw all the lights on in the tower.  
  
The two walked back to the tower with smiles on their faces. There was just no more doubt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire awoke the next morning with much excitement. Last night she had gotten home late and had gone straight to bed. Today she wanted to express her joy with some action but wasn't quite sure.  
  
She got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. There were pieces of popcorn on the floor everywhere. She poured herself a glass of milk and heard a metallic noise come from the garage. She went into the hallway and went down the stairs. She opened the doors to see Robin working on his R- Cycle. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"What are you doing up this early? It's almost 7:00 A.M." Robin walked over to her.  
  
"I was too anxious to sleep any further. Why are you occupied at this time as well?" Starfire asked as she folded her hands behind her back.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep either so I just found something to do. Hey I'm almost finished you wanna go for a ride?" Robin took out his helmet from the closet and picked up his keys from the counter.  
  
"I recall that you only possess one safety helmet." Starfire said with much disappointment.  
  
"Well with these kind of things you have to have trust in the driver. So do you trust me?" Robin asked as he sat on the seat.  
  
"Of course I do." Starfire gave in to her efforts and sat behind Robin and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hold on tight here we go." Robin used a button to open the garage door. He turned his keys and revved up the R-Cycle. They started to move and then sped out of the garage. As they headed down the hill, the ocean water was looming closer and closer.  
  
"Um, Robin, are we going to the city? Because if we are, then how shall we get across the water?" Starfire just saw Robin grin.  
  
"One of the newest features Natalie helped me install. The hover wheel." Robin pressed a button on the dashboard and a blue light started to come out of the bottom of the wheels. Just as they reached the water's edge, they started to hover above the water.  
  
"This is spectacular! We are riding on water!" Starfire called out as they rode over the blue sea towards the outline of the city.  
  
"It's cool isn't it? We're almost there." Robin continued to drive until they reached the shore and the regular wheels took over.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Robin yelled with all the noise of his engine.  
  
"I am quite hungry. Do you think we could stop and get some of the 'take- out'?" Starfire asked and having relief that the growling of her stomach could not be heard because of the vehicle.  
  
"Sure why not." Robin turned swiftly around a corner and stopped by a small restaurant. He got off and took off his helmet. He helped Starfire off and went to look for a table outside.  
  
"Here's a nice table. Have a seat and I'll go get you a drink." Robin ran off inside. Starfire sat down on the plastic chair and sat underneath the umbrella.  
  
She soon saw Robin come back running with two cups. "Hey! They had mustard! Your favorite I believe." Robin came back and sat down. He handed Starfire her cup and smiled. Starfire took it and was about to drink it.  
  
"Starfire get down!" Robin yelled before he jumped and knocked Starfire on the other side of the table. Starfire just saw Robin take her in his arms and wrap his cape around them and what she could hear was gunshots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think that was the first cliffhanger in this story. Anyway I think I didn't put enough work into the character interactions so tell me what I should've done and I'll adjust the chapter later on. Please review and I promise to update real soon.  
  
-Story dedicated to T.D. 


	16. Calling All Angels

Well, that cliffhanger got to me. Let me say that I gave my best writing skills in that last chapter and I'm glad many complimented it. I was happy I got to update this as soon as it is because otherwise I would have updated weeks later. Anyway here's is Chapter 16. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Starfire! Get down!" Robin jumped and knocked Starfire on the other side of the table. He quickly wrapped his cape around them and all she could hear were gunshots.  
  
Starfire held on tightly to Robin and closed her eyes tightly with all the sharp noises. It soon ceased and she heard something like wheels get away.  
  
She lifted her head to see Robin get up briskly and run over to his R- Cycle. "Stay here while I go find that son of a gun that almost killed us." Robin soon took off and left her all alone. She was still in shock and turned to look at the overturned table with spilt mustard all over it. She noticed that the gun holes on the table were mainly directed where Robin was. "Robin!" She then took flight and followed in the path that Robin went.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Robin was at a fast pursuit of another motorcycle and a masked rider. Robin was catching up quickly and riding swiftly around the city streets carefully dodging civilians and other things. The fugitive however cared less. Robin soon was neck to neck of the rider's right side and started to yell. "Pull over you idiot!"  
  
"Idiot?" The masked rider pulled out a shot gun and started to fire at the boy wonder. Robin had to slow down to dodge them but soon the rider turned around and fired at his wheels.  
  
"You know the harder you make the chase, the harder I try to keep up!" Robin revved up the engine and continued the chase. Again he was right next to his opponent. "Fine! I'll ask you nicely this time! PLEASE pull over you idiot!"  
  
The rider just stuck out his leg and kicked the R-Cycle's side so it started to lose its balance and Robin had to make a wrong right turn while the other kept going straight. "Damn it!" Robin muttered to himself as he regained his balance and then turned left on the next intersection. He then ended up back next to the rider who looked surprised. "What? Surprised to see me again?" They were now on the road that led into the beach.  
  
Robin took off his helmet and tucked it into a secret compartment into the front and started to press some buttons. He then took his hands off the handles and started to stand on the seat. He then jumped off onto the other rider's back.  
  
The rider started to struggle and was losing control which is what Robin wanted. "Ok time to stop the ride!" Robin yelled as he tried to get his hands on the handles. "Time to collect my bounty!" The rider took out his shot gun and was pointing it at Robin's forehead. "Great. I just had to take off my helmet." Robin muttered sarcastically.  
  
All of a sudden the motorcycle started to lose control and Robin saw that the tires were melted. He took the opportunity to kick the gun out of the rider's hands. The motorcycle then took a wrong turn and started to go off on one of the docks. Robin jumped off just in time before the motorcycle and the rider plunged into the water.  
  
Robin waited a minute before seeing the rider's masked head bob above the water. He plucked out of the water and laid him on the dock waiting for him to catch his breath. Robin then saw Starfire land next to him. "I told you to stay at the restaurant." He told her with a frown. "I am sorry to disobey you but I wished to make sure you were undamaged since the attack was directed towards you." Starfire apologized.  
  
"Yea, I noticed this guy really didn't like me. I think you mentioned something about a bounty?" Robin was now glaring at the soaked criminal and soon grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "Tell me. Who are you and who sent you to kill me?" Robin tugged tighter but the rider just laughed. "My name is Johnny Rancid and let's just say whoever sent me has hatred for you worth $20,000,000." The masked rider just continued to laugh until Robin let go and stepped back from him.  
  
"Somebody sent a moronic bounty hunter after me for the cost of twenty million dollars. Ouch, that hurts." Robin joked to himself.  
  
"Robin, this is serious. If someone is after you then maybe we should investigate." Starfire crossed her arms with disappointment of Robin's behavior.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Act like Batman and beat the truth out of the guy? You know, I don't think I look that intimidating." Robin put one hand behind his head and sweat dropped.  
  
"If you are not going to at least try then I will. I will certainly not let this action pass by." Starfire then let her eyes turn solid green and starbolts started to form in her palms.  
  
"Tell me! Who sent you? You shall tell me the truth or else I will make the rest of your day very unpleasant!" Starfire shouted as loud as she could.  
  
"Um, go Star." Robin cheered quietly as he saw the bounty hunter cower in fear at the sight of the angry alien.  
  
"All right! I was sent to dispose of you by a guy and his partner and then I would get my bounty." The bandit just watched Starfire's starbolts swell in size.  
  
"That is not enough knowledge! I want names." Starfire yelled.  
  
"Fine, it was a fancy name. Not from around here. His name was...." Their interrogation was cut short with an explosion from behind them. While they were distracted the bounty hunter pushed Starfire aside into the water and ran away.  
  
"Star!" Robin knelt on the edge of the dock and saw Starfire come up to the surface looking very taken aback.  
  
"How dare he!" Starfire muttered and then took Robin's outstretched hand.  
  
"What I want to know is what that explosion was." Robin then walked over to the fire of blast and started to throw ice bombs. The smoke cleared up and Robin could see the outline of his R-Cycle.  
  
"Oh no." Robin ran over to the remains of his motorcycle and looked at Starfire. "Natalie's gonna kill me." Starfire then flew over to Robin and laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What did cause the explosion then?" Starfire asked curiously. Robin looked around and saw heaps of petroleum tanks. He then walked over to a damaged tank with a singed hole on it.  
  
"This was set intentionally. Somebody tried to distract us and stop our interesting chat with our little buddy Johnny Rancid. This burn mark here, it has the same marks as the cables did back at the tower when the cable went out." Robin explained but Starfire just seemed confused.  
  
"So whoever hired that bounty hunter didn't want him to talk. Yet, he's the same person that ruined our cable." Robin then kicked a piece of debris in anger.  
  
"Robin? What is wrong?" Starfire asked with much worry and laid her hand on Robin's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, everything is just fantastic. I mean just last night I finally told the girl of my dreams the way I feel and the next morning guess what, I almost get shot and killed by some Rancid guy who got paid 20 million by some rich criminal just to end blowing up my ride!" Robin yelled with much frustration. He then started to walk off and Starfire was left alone in the smoke. She saw take out his communicator and call the tower.  
  
Starfire then looked down at the hand she had just laid on Robin's shoulder. It was covered with blood that heated her cold hands. She quickly looked at Robin who had not paid attention to his wound yet. Apparently one of the bullets back at the restaurant had hit him on his upper arm.  
  
"Robin?" Starfire tried to get him to listen to her but he was too busy yelling into the small yellow object.  
  
"Cy! This is no joke! I want you to start a search on the one responsible for this now!" Robin shouted into the speaker and then Starfire could hear Cyborg's feeble reply.  
  
"Fine! I'll start the search but what do you expect me to believe when you call someone early in the morning and tell them you were almost shot!" Cyborg yawned and then hung up.  
  
"Star? Are you sure you're ok?" Robin then surprised Starfire with him talking to her again.  
  
"Robin, I am positive I am unharmed but I believe it is you who is damaged." Starfire pointed to the blood drenched sleeve on Robin's costume. He looked at it and it seemed as if at that moment all the pain he should've felt hit him at once. He clutched his arm and groaned.  
  
"Robin! You must return to the tower and receive medical assistance!" Starfire at once wrapped her arms around waist and started to fly. Robin grunted a couple of times but Starfire just concentrated in reaching the tower roof.  
  
They finally landed and Robin fell to his knees in pain. "Robin! We must reach the infirmary quickly!" With some effort Robin managed to get up and Starfire helped him down the stairs from the roof. They half-ran through the hallways until they found Cyborg with some stacks of papers.  
  
"Yo! You never said you actually got shot!" Cyborg quickly picked Robin up and carried him the rest of the way with Starfire hovering anxiously behind them.  
  
They finally made to the room and they set Robin on one of the beds. Cyborg quickly pulled Robin's sleeve up and went to retrieve a towel.  
  
"Cyborg, why can't I move? Last time I checked a bullet in the arm can't kill anyone." Robin muttered out of the corner of his mouth while Cyborg padded the towel on Robin's wound. Robin winced in pain. Cyborg then quickly used some medical tools to pull the bullet out and inspected it.  
  
"This ain't no regular bullet Robin. If you can turn your head a bit you'll see that there's a purple substance mixed in here." Robin edged his head a bit and Starfire stood beside Cyborg to take a look at Robin's arm.  
  
"What is that? What are you doing?" Robin questioned as he now saw Cyborg tie a rope around his shoulder.  
  
"I'm trying to cut off the circulation in your arm. Robin, that bullet was coated with poison." Cyborg's statement caused Robin's face to become pale and Starfire became stiff.  
  
"Poison! What do you mean it is poisoned! Please do not make fool of a situation like this! Robin cannot be poisoned, he just cannot!" Starfire yelled and Cyborg just tried to hold her back.  
  
"Starfire, please don't make this any harder than it already is." Robin whispered. Starfire settled down at once and quickly leaned over and held onto Robin's hand. Her hands were still covered in blood but it didn't matter. She closed her eyes and let tears run down her face.  
  
"Please don't cry. The worse thing you could do now is cry. I'll be ok, right Cy?" Robin looked up Cyborg who was deep in thought.  
  
"Cyborg? Please tell us that Robin will be fine!" Starfire was beginning to become tense again but Cyborg just walked over the shelves and took out a book. He turned some pages and came to what he was looking for rather quickly and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I got the antidote right here." Cyborg went to the closet and took out a thin bottle and used a needle to inject it into Robin's arm.  
  
"Wow, I'm starting to move now." Robin began to sit up straight and tried to get off bed but fell.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire quickly helped him back up on the bed. "Ro! Don't get out of bed. The antidote's good but not that good. It'll take at least five hours to take full effect." Cyborg then bandaged Robin's arm and threw him a pillow.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I can't sit here for five hours while some guy is running around out there waiting to kill me the next chance they get." Robin then struggled to get on his feet.  
  
"Well, while you're being you're usual stubborn self then you might want to change clothes since well you're covered in blood." Cyborg pointed at Robin's sleeve.  
  
"Right." Robin just muttered and walked out slowly. Starfire just sighed and again saw Cyborg looking troubled.  
  
"Cyborg, do you wish to share any thoughts you might have?" Starfire asked timidly.  
  
"Yea, as a matter of fact I do. Star, how professional did this bounty hunter look?" Cyborg surprised Starfire with this question but she replied anyway.  
  
"He looked as if he committed murder everyday and I suppose he was very professional since he was going to be paid 20 million dollars. A great amount of money if I am correct?" Starfire asked Cyborg who nodded.  
  
"He had a good tactic. If the bullet of the shot didn't do the kill, then the poison would take effect but the only thing I don't understand is why would he use one of the most common and weak poisons there is? It doesn't make sense." Cyborg pondered a minute and then looked at Starfire's hands.  
  
"Um, Star. I suggest you go wash your hands because it's very unhealthy to let somebody else's blood dry on your hands." Cyborg explained.  
  
"Oh yes. I will get to that in mere minutes." Starfire just looked at her hands again and walked out the door to her room. She entered the bathroom and scrubbed the blood off but couldn't help but think of what Cyborg just said. She didn't think much of it for a while and continued to rub soap on her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, why am I sweeping all of the popcorn off the floor by myself?" Beast Boy complained as he continued to sweep the carpet with a broom in the living room.  
  
"Maybe because you're the one who spilled it yesterday while doing the chicken dance?" Raven grumbled ominously as she boiled some hot water.  
  
"It was an accident and besides, it was to celebrate Robin and Starfire hooking up. Even Cyborg was dancing!" Beast Boy complained  
  
"Yea, but did Cyborg also knock down a vase while apologizing?" Raven again grumbled.  
  
"Ok, so now you're blaming me for trying to do something nice?" Beast Boy dropped his broom and marched up to the kitchen counter where Raven was.  
  
"No I'm simply blaming you for being a klutz." Raven sipped some of her tea.  
  
"Oh yea? When were the last times I acted like a klutz?" Beast Boy opposed.  
  
"Let's see, maybe last night when you tripped on a loose board on the boardwalk and later on you slipped on a bag of cotton candy and fell in the garbage can. Oh but the funniest one of all was the time you tripped on your own two feet and bumped into three people which then fell into the water. They then chased you out of the food court while throwing mustard, ketchup, and other food utensils." Raven said smugly.  
  
"Well that was......... It doesn't mean ......... Oh shoot you're right, I am a klutz." Beast Boy sat down on the floor and crossed his arms.  
  
"That doesn't mean the world's over though." Raven looked down at her green friend and tried to show understanding.  
  
"Yea it does. When Terra finds out then she'll, she'll........." Beast Boy just stopped talking and hid his head between his knees.  
  
"She'll still like you for the way you are." Raven quickly said and surprised Beast Boy. He slowly poked his head up.  
  
"You really think she will?" Beast Boy asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, she's a nice girl and she seems to like you for the way you are. Don't worry, if you guys like each other the way you think you do then she won't mind." Raven knelt down on the floor and put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Rae. You know the funny thing is, the time before Terra came I kinda had this feeling that I didn't want to talk about but I guess it's ok to say it now." Beast Boy was twirling his fingers in nerves.  
  
"You want to say what now?" Raven asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I guess I li-..........." Beast Boy began to say but was interrupted by the living doors open to reveal Terra.  
  
"Beast Boy! Raven! Did you hear? Cyborg just told me that Robin was shot this morning in the arm and the bullet had poison!" Terra rushed quickly before heading towards Robin's room.  
  
"She just said what I think she just right?" Beast Boy quickly stood up and asked Raven.  
  
"Come on." Raven then headed out the room and followed Terra to Robin's room. So did Beast Boy.  
  
They got to Robin's room and knocked but they got no answer. Beast Boy opened the door but it was empty. They all looked at each other in bewilderment and then left to go see Cyborg.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Robin was standing on the roof and was staring at the dark sky. His cape was blowing with the wind and he breathed in the cool air. He was staring at the part of the sky that was out near the horizon of the ocean. Soon his fists clenched and inside his mask, he shut his eyes.  
  
"Why? Is this something that amuses you people up there! Do you enjoy giving me pain?" Robin yelled up and opened his eyes again. He stared at the stars as if waiting for a reply.  
  
"I have taken all the torment you dish out and I've beaten it all. You hear me!" Robin stamped his foot and made a large echo.  
  
"You took away my parents! You took away my family! But guess what, I'm not crying anymore!" He pointed to the edges of his mask and then put his hands into fists again.  
  
"You thought I'd starve on the street and let myself waste away! I found Bruise and yet again I'm still standing." Robin let himself stand straight.  
  
"All of you were laughing when I was mocked about creating the best fighting force out of four adolescents. We are a great team and stand undefeated."  
  
"You almost take away the trust my teammates had in me but I was strong and they have faith in me!"  
  
"You almost cost me my friend's lives! I found a way to save them and they will always be there for me!"  
  
"You bring more troubles! The return of Slade, the government's distrust, and a rival from the depths of outer space! I still haven't let that get me down!"  
  
"And now you almost take me away from the most precious thing I have in life! You almost take me away from Starfire! I've let many things pass but not this!" Robin shouted as loud as he could to the sky.  
  
"I ask of you, no, I demand of you to not take Starfire away from me. You're not going to kill me and take her away from me! I won't let you. I'd rather suffer until the end of the world than have you take her away from me!" Robin felt a chilly wind embrace him.  
  
"Maybe you think I'm just a foolish little boy that thinks he's got the worst luck in the world and that he asks for too much. Yet, isn't there any guardian angel out there somewhere, that thinks that this foolish boy has suffered enough?" Robin felt tears run down his cheeks.  
  
"I don't care if you still have chaos and havoc in store for me because that has always been part of my life but just don't take me away from Star."  
  
"She has shown me so much in such little time that no one else, not even Bruise, could've taught me!"  
  
"Is there anyone out there that thinks I am deserving of true love. Anyone?"  
  
"All of you hear me now. I love Starfire more than life itself. Now that we both know the truth about each other and I wonder if it's going to be even harder than before to keep us strong. So right now I'm asking, begging, and demanding that one of you angels protect us. If not me then her."  
  
"I'm calling all angels." He finally whispered and slowly backed toward the door and walked quietly down the stairs but not before getting a last and final glance at the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was the conclusion to the cliffhanger. If some of you are wondering if this is short then you're right. It is short because it should have gone along with the last chapter but I just couldn't help myself from making it a cliffhanger. I really hoped you liked this chapter and I'm happy you waited so patiently for this since it took so long to be written. I want to thank the reviewers individually right now.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ocdsugar: Thanks for all the support and thanks for the corrections. You are one of my best reviewers.  
  
VanillaSuga: Thanks for the compliments and I love your story by the way.  
  
moezy-chan: Thank you! I thought I didn't put enough into the Natalie and Cyborg too. I'm gonna work on that and change it.  
  
Kendricks Alashane: You scared me with the beginning of the review but I got the picture at the end. Lol.  
  
FireFlame: Terra is pretty new to me so her personality will be a little off but Robin will need some work. I spend lots of time on the fluff and basically in the end, its up to BB to choose who he stays with, Terra or Raven?  
  
Rachelbear37: I was reading my story though again and I also saw how different my first chapters were from my recent ones. Thanks you for the compliments  
  
Starfire fan, starfire fan, Flying Star, warprince2099, Sanity-Stealing- Lawn-Gnome, StArObIn1, rebekah, Starfire fan, jin person thing girl, Rachel, cODygRl, Seventy 5ive, tigerteen142008, Lorynn a.k.a Queen Monoke, hids, and Teen_Titans_GO!!:  
  
I want to say thank you to all of you. You always have good things to say and that makes me feel like writing more and more everyday. Hopefully I'll get to update soon.  
  
-story dedicated to T.D. 


	17. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

Well, I finally 200 reviews and I was like dancing in my seat! Ok, so throughout the previous chapters in your reviews many of you have been asking 'where is Deathfire' or 'is Deathfire going to come back soon?' No more waiting. He will from this point on have bigger parts along with Slade. As we reach the climax, which is not for another couple of chapters, more action, angst, and romance will come into play. The seriousness of all the menaces will be stressed so just hang on tight as you read the following chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. No duh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm calling all angels." Robin finally whispered as he made his way down the stairs. Like a wandering spirit he passed the various hallways and rooms until he came to that familiar door.  
  
Robin entered his room silently and grasped onto his arm as it burned with pain. He dragged himself over to his bed sat down.  
  
As he sat there he took a moment to look around at his room. Papers, posters, newspaper clippings, and weapons were all over his wall.  
  
On the floor were files upon files of research and criminal records. In the middle of his room was solely a desk with tools, weapons and his lab top computer. In the wall opposite to the paper filled one, was a walk-in closet. Inside he kept spare costumes and in a secret compartment, emergency weapons.  
  
His bed right now was unmade with crumbled notes on top. Beside it was a bedside table and next to that was a bookcase. Those were the only three things that would qualify as 'normal' for a teenage boy to have in his room. 'I bet Alfred would have a stroke if he saw this mess.' 'He would probably then say how much I was becoming more like Bruce each day.' Robin joked to himself. He then felt his throat become sore.  
  
Robin walked out of his room and closed his door. He headed for the kitchen and avoided any source of sound. He knew he shouldn't have been on the roof and yelling at the sky like a lunatic but to him it felt as if it was something he had to do.  
  
He entered the kitchen and to his content, it was empty. He headed towards the kitchen area and opened some cabinets. He boiled himself some water and put a tea bag in his mug. He sat quietly and sipped the hot drink. It calmed his throat and he soon forgot about the pain in his shoulder.  
  
However, the chattering of voices that were nearing the doorway disturbed him. In walked Cyborg and Beast Boy with droopy-like faces. Their expressions changed at once when they saw Robin just standing there and watching them.  
  
"Robin! Cyborg told us what happened. Dude? Are you ok?" Beast Boy started to ask when Robin drank the rest of the drink in one gulp and then sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm alive aren't I?" Robin then saw Beast Boy start to walk towards him.  
  
"So did it hurt?" Beast Boy tried to whisper but Cyborg just rolled his eyes and went over to the fridge and began to drink a soda.  
  
"Actually, I didn't even notice it was there until Starfire told me, but when I saw it, that's when I started to feel the poison take effect." Beast Boy seemed satisfied with this response and then his attention was caught on the empty mug.  
  
"Dude, what's up with the tea?" Beast Boy asked curiously and this made Cyborg's head turn too.  
  
"Oh, sore throat. Really cold outside this morning, guess I overdid it." Robin stuttered through this statement.  
  
"Do you want some candy or something? That always clears my throat up?" Cyborg took out a small box labeled 'Kandy' from one of the cabinets but Robin just shook his head in denial.  
  
"Hey! Is that the new flavor?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.  
  
"Yea, knock yourself out." Cyborg threw him a piece of 'Kandy' and he caught it happily in his mouth.  
  
"Mmm... Tangerine!" Beast Boy murmured.  
  
"It's peach you idiot!" Cyborg pointed to the box and Robin couldn't help but laugh and snicker at his friends.  
  
Beast Boy just blushed in embarrassment and headed for the doorway and left Robin and Cyborg alone to themselves. It was in these kinds of situations that he could always rely on Terra to make him smile again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Well there goes the amazing B.B. getting laughed at again.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he walked through the hallways.  
  
He took the long way to his room, the way he liked. On the right there were glass windows that could be qualified as walls and on his left were several passageways leading to the many rooms. He then heard a pounding come upon the windows as he looked over to see rain on the panes of glass.  
  
He sighed and continued to walk. Sometimes he would wonder if it was a coincidence that whenever he would feel depressed, it would rain. He felt as if it was raining inside of him. He knew he had mixed feelings right now. He could picture Terra's face, laughing. He could also picture Raven's face, smiling. Somehow, even though he felt sure he liked Terra, why was there a small part of him that didn't want to let go of Raven.  
  
It was the same part of him that burst with jealousy when Raven received those chocolates weeks ago. Why couldn't he just let it go?  
  
The pounding of the rain increased. Beast Boy could remember the night of the day when he saw Raven crying. It was on that military tanker when they found out that Slade was back. He felt depressed that day too and on that night, it rained.  
  
He heard voices. He had come to the hallway where all the bedrooms were. He went down through it and passed Starfire's, Robin's, and Cyborg's bedrooms. He stopped at Terra's and was about to knock on the door but didn't. Instead he kept going towards his room but hesitated when he heard Raven's voice name the word 'Terra'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for getting the research done." Raven welcomed Natalie into her room and signaled for her to sit in the chair beside her bed.  
  
"Don't mention it. I had lots of free time and from what I heard happened this morning; I thought it was best to finish with this investigation and go on to the next." Natalie opened a folder and pulled out charts, records, and photos.  
  
"So any suspicions you want cleared first?" Natalie asked and awaited Raven's response.  
  
"I know you already checked but I want to know if there's anything else you found on her past. This whole story of hers doesn't work for me. You also said she wasn't on that list or something like that." Raven sighed and took off her hood and brushed her fingers through her silky purple hair.  
  
"Her story is quite questionable but it still checks out. There were records of an organization who took her in but no specific info on her. It was top-secret. Oh and I Double-checked on what I said about her powers not being registered and I was right. The CIA doesn't have any records of her or her powers." Natalie handed Raven several papers and Raven skimmed through them anxiously.  
  
"I still don't believe her." Raven muttered ominously.  
  
"Raven? Maybe you're making this situation a lot bigger than it really is?" Natalie said quietly but Raven just sighed.  
  
"I know, but I just have this feeling and vibe whenever I go near Terra that she's hiding something and I need to know why." Raven said with frustration but Natalie just thought to herself before speaking again.  
  
"Could this suspicion have anything to do with you wanting to separate her from B.B.?" This question caught Raven by surprise and it took her a full minute before responding.  
  
"I'm not sure." Raven said quietly. Natalie just smiled and laid a hand on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"Well, we now know that there are two people with mixed feelings in this room." Natalie said with question in her voice.  
  
"No, three people." Raven stood up abruptly and headed towards her door. Natalie just stared with wonder as Raven opened the door. It seemed as though Beast Boy was leaning on the door because he fell to the floor when it was opened.  
  
"What were you doing out there?" Raven asked with tension in her voice.  
  
"Nothing! I was just walking, but then again maybe it's you who owes me an explanation!" Beast Boy scrambled up and glared at Raven.  
  
"What explanation can I possibly owe you?" Raven inquired.  
  
"The one that tells me why you don't trust Terra!" Beast Boy shouted.  
  
"This isn't any of your business. I suggest you leave now!" Raven murmured.  
  
"Fine I will! But that doesn't mean I forgive you!" Beast Boy snapped.  
  
Raven just watched him strut up the hallway towards the glass windows. She then saw him turn around and glare at her one more time. Her anger then turned to fear as she saw a dark shadow outside the window that was right behind Beast Boy.  
  
"Beast Boy! Look out!" Raven screamed as the window shattered with pieces of glass flying everywhere. Water poured in and wind swept through. Raven could then see Beast Boy's figure on the floor with his hands over his head and covered with glass.  
  
She ran over to where he was and was followed by Natalie. She bent down and threw the pieces of glass off him. She then shook him.  
  
"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Wake up!" Beast Boy started to stir and finally woke up.  
  
"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked with a puzzling look on his face.  
  
"Look over there!" Natalie yelled and pointed over to the opening in the tower and all of them could see someone with rockets on his back hovering there with a laser. They all saw the laser start to glow and Raven immediately set up a dark energy shield just in time. After the blast they could see him start to fly away.  
  
"Oh! And just because you saved my life doesn't mean I forgive you!" Beast Boy complained as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Save it." Raven's eyes turned white with energy and she levitated and flew out the window after the shadowy figure.  
  
Raven was trying her best to fly through the rain and darkness of the night while trying to keep up with the enemy. She was only five feet behind him when she started to chant.  
  
"Azarath! Metreon! Zinthos!" The rocket on the flying figure exploded and Raven used her powers to sustain him in the air. She then brought him back to the tower.  
  
When she landed back on the tower roof, the rest of the Titans greeted her. She still kept her powers in use as Robin secured the captive down with some rope.  
  
With rain pounding down on them the tension rose as Robin unmasked the figure to only reveal a little screen with a familiar face on it.  
  
"Slade!" Robin growled as Raven's fists clenched. Starfire gasped and started to worry. Beast Boy felt confused, Natalie just took out two small machines, and Cyborg just silently stood next Robin and put a hand on his shoulder as to hold him back. Terra however raised one eyebrow and seemed expressionless.  
  
"Why, hello Robin. Long time no see." Robin could immediately remember the same cruel and confident voice of Slade.  
  
"Tell me, why did you just attack Beast Boy!" Robin yelled through the thunder claps that just started.  
  
"You really don't expect me to tell you that now do you? Or why you were attacked in the morning."  
  
"How did- it was you! You sent that bounty hunter after me!" Robin continued to yell.  
  
"Why yes. Who else would have the courage to upset the great Titan, Robin?" Slade said mockingly and laughed.  
  
"Who's your partner then?" Robin alleged.  
  
"Partner? What are you talking about?" Slade said calmly.  
  
"The bounty hunter said you had a partner. Who is it?" Robin asked with much tension in his tone.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll save that information for the next time we meet. After all, I don't want you to stay out in the rain especially after being poisoned. Until we meet again, Robin, I'll be waiting." With those last words the image of Slade turned into mere static.  
  
"I taped the conversation but I couldn't track the signal." Natalie whispered as she turned off her equipment.  
  
"It's all right. Slade's signals are always hidden." Cyborg commented.  
  
"So uh, someone mind filling me in?" Terra blurted out making Raven tenser.  
  
"Come on, let's clear out." Robin ordered as everyone made his or her way towards the door. Raven however held on to Beast Boy's arm to hold him back.  
  
"You want an explanation? I'll give you an explanation." Raven muttered.  
  
'I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it,  
Where's the sense in that  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were but'  
  
"Can't we go inside? I'm getting soaked out here." Beast Boy yelled over another thunderclap.  
  
"No, not inside with Terra always interrupting our conversation." Raven burst out.  
  
"Fine then make it quick. Why do you hate Terra so much?" Beast Boy screamed.  
  
'I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be'  
  
"I don't hate her, I just don't trust her." Raven called out.  
  
"Why don't you trust her then, what has she done that makes her unworthy of your trust?" Beast Boy questioned.  
  
"She hasn't done anything; it's what she's going to do that makes me suspicious." Raven began to speak more calmly.  
  
'I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble,  
I understand if you can't talk to me again And if you live by the rules of 'it's over' then I'm sure that that makes  
sense but'  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Beast Boy also lowered his tone.  
  
"Beast Boy, I can see the future. I have premonitions of bad things to come and I saw Terra." Raven said quietly and Beast Boy just moved closer.  
  
"What do you mean you can see the future? Don't tell me you're a psycho or something." Beast Boy murmured.  
  
"It's psychic, and I saw Terra... and you.... Dying." Raven said quietly.  
  
'I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be'  
  
"What?" Beast Boy now quieted down and waited for her response.  
  
"Beast Boy, I saw Terra, betraying and killing you, and then finally laughing. Look, I know it's hard to believe but my premonitions never fail to come true." Raven watched as Beast Boy's mouth just hung open.  
  
"Are you serious?" Beast Boy looked lost for words.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Raven continued to feel rain pour down on them and the roaring of the wind increased.  
  
'And when we meet, which I'm sure we will  
All that was there will, be there still  
I'll let it pass and hold my tongue  
And you will think, that I've moved on....'  
  
"No, it can't be... she would never." Beast Boy's head bowed down.  
  
"I know it's hard to accept but it will happen and the best I can do is stop you from getting hurt or killed." Raven could now feel anger in Beast Boy.  
  
"You're lying. Terra would never, just stay away from me.... and Terra." Beast Boy started to yell and back away from Raven.  
  
'I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be'  
  
"Beast Boy! Please! I don't like the news any more than you do! You have to understand though that it will happen!" Raven started to shout back but Beast Boy would just frown and ignore her words.  
  
"Just stay away from me. I know you're trying to break us up but it's not going to work!" Beast Boy yelled and turned his back on her.  
  
"Beast Boy." Raven cried silently and felt tears mix in with the rain dripping on her face.  
  
'I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be'  
  
"I don't get you, I seriously don't get you. Just this morning you were encouraging me when I thought Terra wouldn't like me anymore and now you tell me to not trust her." Beast Boy said in a weak voice.  
  
"I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm just telling you what's going to happen. You can either believe me or not but just know that I care about you enough to tell you this." Raven muttered quickly and felt a downpour of tears.  
  
"Yea well, you got a nice way of showing it. I don't know what you're trying to do so I'm just going to forget this night and pretend you never told me any of this." Beast Boy pushed himself into denial and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"It will be in a cave, on a ledge. You'll cry out her name as you fall off. She'll laugh and then she'll come after me and she will succeed, and then she will fly away." Raven stated monotonously. Beast Boy turned to look at her and for a minute thought he saw the gem on Raven's forehead glow. He then watched Raven turn around and stare into the storm. He just rubbed his wet hair out of his face and went through the door and then down the stairs.  
  
''I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be.''  
  
That night Raven spent time on the roof watching the storm go by. Rain pounded down on her and she didn't bother to put her hood on. The clouds started to circle around her in the sky with several thunderclaps and by herself, she stood there, crying, and wondering.  
  
She was the second Titan that night to stare up at the sky and ask. She had promised herself to not show a white flag, and right now, she was struggling to keep it from waving in the storm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short? You tell me. This chapter was focused on Raven and Beast Boy of course. Haven't had one of those in some time. The song was 'White Flag' by Dido. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If it wasn't good then let me just say I wrote it one night and I didn't really stress much on emotions. Please REVIEW! They help so much. Many corrections and improvements have been made because of your reviews. I started in the 22nd of October 2003 and I didn't expect such a big impact when I wrote that prologue that night and now almost five months later I'm still continuing something I'd thought I'd finish in two months. I hope that helps people understand how much I appreciate people reviewing and telling me their opinions. I am not an experienced writer and I haven't been writing stories long so I'm glad to know that people out there appreciate my work. Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'll try to update soon.  
  
-Story dedicated to T.D. 


	18. A Whole New Level

Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I was taking a little break and at the same time going through writer's block. Anyway, here's chapter 18. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.........yet.  
  
She carefully walked down the wet steps leading from the roof. Not blinking until finally reaching the bottom. She then took her hair and tried to squeeze as much water out as she could. She could still hear every drop fall outside as she left the door open. She used her powers to slam it closed with a metallic clang. She sighed and wiped her face. She assumed her eyes were puffy from the crying but she didn't plan on lounging around in front of everybody too long. She stepped into the hallway and to her misfortune she heard two people walking her way.  
  
Robin and Cyborg were casually walking with large plastic bags full of broken glass. 'Must be from the broken window.' Raven thought to herself. They noticed her standing, dripping water with every breath she took.  
  
"Hey Raven? Do you know why Beast Boy's in a bad mood? He just started  
acting up as he came down from the roof." Robin questioned but Raven  
just tried to look clueless for once. Robin acted as though he bought  
it but she felt as if he knew something happened up there. "Well why  
don't you go change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold,  
we can't afford to have you sick now that Slade is on the move." Raven  
just nodded and walked her two friends walk away. She continued  
walking down the hallway until she came to her room. She stopped to  
look at the hallway. At the end was the site where the attack was. The  
window had been fixed with a new pane of glass and the floor had been  
swept with just minor fragments of glass left. Again she sighed and  
entered her room.  
  
She leaned on the door as soon as she shut it. Such a gloomy feeling her room had. Not one bright thing in it. 'And sometimes I wonder why people think of me as a scary little girl.'  
  
Starfire sat in her room alone on her bed playing with a strand of loose hair. She kept twirling it around her finger over and over again hoping to find some reason in her actions. She was awakened from her thoughtless actions when a knock was heard on her door. She turned around to Robin at the doorway. She smiled and stood up immediately.  
  
"Is it ok if I talk to you for a sec?" Robin asked timidly not knowing what her respond would be. "Of course, come in." Starfire welcomed him and sat down on her bed signaling him to do the same. He sat beside her and sighed before continuing.  
  
"So what do you wish to tell me?" Starfire cheerfully asked while Robin just smiled back. "Well, as you know it's been an exciting day and I just wanted to check up on you to, you know, make sure you're ok." Robin scratched his head and felt nervous at the hesitation of Starfire, but in the end she just gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"I guess that's all I wanted to clear up on." Robin stood up and went to leave. During this Starfire's mind was racing after her smile disappeared and anxiety to say things took over. "Robin? There are things that I wish to say." Robin stopped abruptly and turned around to face her. She was looking away from his face; something he knew was not customary. He walked over and sat next to her again. He sensed uneasiness in her and knew she was struggling to remain calm.  
  
"Starfire? What's wrong?" Robin could see Starfire's eyes dart to his arm and then to his face, he could see tears start to swell. "Robin.........I .........I am so sorry!" Starfire without warning threw herself in Robin's arms and burst into tears. Robin winced at the pain in his arm but ignored it as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing alien.  
  
"I am so sorry Robin. I cannot imagine all the torment and agony you must be suffering! I feel as if this is my causing!" Starfire cried into his arms as she dug her face in his chest hugging him even more tightly than before. "Star? I'm fine and this isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Where would you get such a crazy idea?" Robin used his thumb to lift her chin to face him. He could see her glassy eyes, in them he could see guilt and regret, to what, he does not know.  
  
"I feel so terrible that you must go through all these ordeals by yourself and I do not wish for you to face them alone." Starfire mumbled quietly. Robin just made a small smile and reached for her hand and held it tight. "Star, don't worry, as long as you're with me I won't be alone and believe me, you're always with me, in here." Robin pulled her hand to where his heart would be. Starfire smiled and embraced him once more this time drying her tears with her finger.  
  
"Robin, I have thought deeply about something and I feel it right to finally give you something." She pulled herself away from him and walked over to her drawer. She opened the drawer like she had so many times but this time with her mind made up. She took out the familiar box and went back to sit with Robin.  
  
"I know this might sound humorous but on my planet when two persons show extreme fondness for each other they exchange 'Faith Stones'. Yet you might not be interested in it, I have probably made a fool of myself by even mentioning it." Starfire felt herself go red with embarrassment and bowed her head down.  
  
"Actually I'd like to try it, if you're willing to explain it to me." Robin said with a smile surprising Starfire a bit. "You will!" She squealed and hugged him immediately making his face turn a faint shade of blue. She giggled and let go of him only to open the box she held and took out a small diamond-like orange crystal with a single black lace strung through it.  
  
"On my planet when a Tammaranian is born, they are given a 'Devotion' or a sign of devotion so that later on in life they exchange it with the person that they care for the most. It is told that when there is an exceptional bond between the two persons then the crystal will join the souls in moments of great emotion therefore linking their feelings, pain, and sometimes life energy!" Starfire spoke all this with much excitement.  
  
"Well, that sure beats lockets here on Earth." Robin joked but ended up with a small stare from Starfire. "Robin, I would like for you to be that special person to whom I would exchange my 'Devotion'. "Star, I would be honored." Robin smiled as Starfire carefully slipped the necklace over his head. Robin took his hand and felt the marble-sized jewel until a slight sense of guilt was felt. "But Starfire, I don't have one of these stones to give to you......... maybe you shouldn't........" He was about to take it off but was stopped by Starfire's hand. "No Robin, take it for I feel that I do not require a material sign of the bond I feel I have with you." With that last statement, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a light kiss on the lips. It ended within two seconds but they continued to look at each other for a minute. Robin finally stood up and looked out the window of her room to see pitch black darkness with rhythm tic pounding of the rain.  
  
"Maybe you should try to get some rest now. It's been a long day and we only got a couple of hours before dawn, good night." Robin said as he walked towards the door. Starfire nodded and watched him leave. As Robin exited and closed the door he safely tucked in the gem inside his shirt and sighed. He then made his way through the quiet hallways of the Titans tower.  
  
"Morning boys and girls! How was your night?" Cyborg yawned as he entered the busy and crowed kitchen. Raven was standing in a corner drinking tea while Beast Boy and Terra were happily chatting at the table eating waffles. Natalie was busy typing on her lab top and Robin and Starfire were playing with the microwave, or least Starfire was.  
  
"Yo BB what kind of waffles are these exactly?" Cyborg asked as he inspected a stack of waffles on a plate.  
  
"Non-dairy ones of course, by now you should know that when I cook it's bound to be animal friendly!" Beast Boy said with a bit of irritation in his tone.  
  
"Yea, remind me to get up early next time." Cyborg said smugly and stacked ten on his plate.  
  
"What does this button do?" Starfire asked innocently as she pressed a random button which caused the lights inside the microwave to go on.  
  
"Star maybe you should let me warm up the bread, or better yet, let me just put them in the toaster!" Robin asked with fear that the microwave would explode in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Nonsense, I am sure that this contraption is just as manageable as that dry cleaner you were showing me." Starfire said as she pressed more buttons and Robin tried stopping her until he got hit in the head by a piece of waffle.  
  
"Yo! Stop flirting and get me the maple syrup!" Cyborg yelled out at the dazed boy wonder. "Huh?" Robin mumbled as he regained consciousness of the situation.  
  
"Yea, that's right, the maple syrup which is right on top of the microwave yo girlfriend is playing with!" Cyborg grumbled as Robin grumpily handed him the bottle.  
  
"Here you go, and another thing...........I was not flirting and she's not my girlfriend! Well, at least not officially so stop bugging me!" Robin muttered.  
  
"Sorry Ro, but when I have to ask you for the maple syrup more than seven times then I know that you're flirting." Cyborg whined making Robin's vein pop. Before he could think of a comeback the alarm in the living room went off.  
  
Everyone immediately ran to the large screen. They quickly saw the location of the disturbance and set off.  
  
The Titans ran to a local bank and saw familiar faces. Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock were emptying out the vaults with ease. They were quickly spotted and they began their attack abruptly.  
  
"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted and the titans commenced their attack. Both forces clashed as the fight was taken outside with an electric blast from Overload. The street was filled with attacks and crashes as one ultimate battle reigned on.  
  
The fight seemed to be towards the Titan's advantage since they had the villains outnumbered. Just as the war seemed to cease, the tables were turned...  
  
"Titans! Give them all you've got! They're about to break!" Robin shouted as he led a charge towards Cinderblock. Before he could even touch him, he was stopped by a black blast sent right in front of him. It hit the pavement but Robin just looked up with a face full of both confusion and fury.  
  
Hovering above him with a smug face was Deathfire with black energy in his hands ready to fire.  
  
"Deathfire? Don't you think you're taking this 'war' thing a little too far?" Robin did not intend to wait for an answer as he knew what was going on. He quickly took out his Bo Staff and put himself in a fighting stance.  
  
"Actually, I have taken it to the next level." Deathfire said before diving at Robin. The other Titans who have been watching silently just froze as they waited for the outcome.  
  
Raven, who had not moved felt a sharp pain on her forehead as her sight blanked as quick images came into her mind.  
  
'She sees herself running through the tower, shouting as explosions come  
through the walls. She suddenly gets hit with a blast from a shadowed  
figure and feels herself fall down and then sees water.'  
  
'Another scene emerges as she is in a barren rocky area. She feels the ground move and crumble and falls, but before she sees someone with bright  
flaming hair fall down a cliff beside her.'  
  
'She then feels herself running and running, from what, she does not know,  
she feels heat, and flashes,'  
  
'She is standing with her friends quietly staring at some kind of statue, a statue of someone familiar, she stares at the face and then sees darkness.'  
  
END OF PART 1  
  
There is the end of part one of Robin's Rival. Part two will most likely be a lot shorter. I am so sorry I didn't update quick and that it isn't long. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, much longer. Starting next chapter I will apply what I talked about in the author's note, which is deleted by now. I welcome any reviews to help me write the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who is reading this story so much! I will try to update soon but I am finding it hard in my suddenly enlarged schedule. Please REVIEW and I will try to finish my chapter soon. 


	19. Scandelous

I know this is a dumb question but, did you all read the actual chapter before this, chapter 18? I did update before I made this. If you did then sorry, just checking because I was afraid someone might read this and go... OO. But anyway I'm so relieved that I got to update. Because all of you I haven't updated in months and for that I am so sorry! I also promised there would be longer chapters and I don't know if this to you would seem long. I just hope no one has forgotten this story since it's been so dead in the past months. Here is chapter 19, beginning of Robin's Rival part two.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Robin braces himself from the blasts heading his way. He could see the dark clusters of energy scorching with heat. He doesn't know if his Bo Staff can withstand them. He stands his ground and waits for the right moment to block, yet it doesn't come because other starbolts intercept the dark ones.

Starfire gracefully lands in front of him with no remnant of her usual smile. The fighting pauses as everyone stares at this scene. Robin and Starfire standing near each other among the crumbling street. Raven just regained consciousness from her premonition and regains memory of the current battle.

Robin had never felt so much hatred in an aura before and he had never expected it to come from Starfire. She was standing right in front of him and she looked so rigid with her fists clenched. He wanted to reach out and hold on to her hand but he dared not. The tension soon ended as she spoke.

"You come claiming to keep peace and to learn the culture of this planet, and yet you dare to attack my friends. I am no longer asking you to leave. I am warning and demanding of you to depart immediately. You have no business here and if I have to blast you all the way back to Tamaran then I will if I must!" With those statements Starfire took flight, and charged toward Deathfire firing a barrage of starbolts.

As soon as she took flight, all action started once again. Robin was about to assist Starfire until he felt a streak of pain burn on his side. He was knocked down to his feet and looked up to see Overload running towards him with bolts of electricity flying from his hands. He quickly got to his feet and dodged Overload's next attacks. With much haste in his actions he rapidly took out energy discs and hurled them at Overload's head. The flashes temporarily blinded him and Robin took the chance to send birdarangs to the nearest fire hydrant and watched as Overload became soaked. He then walked over and picked up the disc that contained Overload's mind.

He had little time to celebrate since he was again attacked from behind by the newly mutated Plasmus with his numerous eyes. The disc flew out of his hands and disappeared into the rubble. Finding himself again on the floor he looked up to see Plasmus charging and screeching his way closer. Suddenly he sees a blue blast hit him from his side.

"Robin! You ok!" Cyborg ran over and helped Robin up. Robin could see that his friend had several scratches and had dust all over his face. Behind him he could also see Raven trying to launch rocks at Plasmus and at the same time dodging sludge attacks. Her cape is torn and she has a bleeding wound on her leg.

Robin turned around to see Beast Boy and Terra trying to fend off Cinderblock but for some reason Terra's powers seem to be uncontrollable. Beast Boy looks exhausted from having to fight him alone. Terra has minor scratches as she hovers on a rock and occasionally hurtles rocks the size of pebbles.

He then looked up and saw Starfire attempting to mercilessly blow Deathfire out of existence. And yet, Deathfire would hesitate to fight back. He hated to admit it but, the sting of defeat was evident.

"Cyborg, tell the others to stand down. All we're doing is reducing this block to rubble. Tell them to retreat." Robin commanded with a bad taste in his mouth. He hated to lose but he can recognize when his teammates have taken enough. Cyborg showed a bit of hesitation but then ran off to assist Raven.

Meanwhile Robin ran over to the place where Overload's disc had been lost. He saw the static and quickly pocketed it in his rubber utility belt. He refused to make this battle a total loss.

He soon saw his friends join him. For the exception of Terra, they all appeared to be on the brink of collapsing. They had underestimated their enemies this time but it will not happen again. Robin threw smoke bombs engulfing them in mist and as the smoke cleared, they were gone.

Plasmus and Cinderblock were on the verge of causing more havoc but Deathfire signaled them to retreat as well, knowing that the mission's mere purpose, to send a message, had been fulfilled and the message has been received.

Back at the tower, the titans were having trouble coping with defeat. Beast Boy sat next to Terra who appeared to have an it's-my-fault look on her face. Natalie was drinking some coffee with a worried look on her face. Raven was also by the counter drinking some herbal tea except her cup was twitching invisibly to the other's views.

Starfire was standing in front of the large window with a blank expression on her face. Robin sat on the couch with his fists clenched and glared at his team, as if daring one of them to break the silence.

"Come on ya'll, stop moping around, it wasn't a total slip-up. I interrogated Overload in the prison containment and for a guy with a head full of static he gave me a lot of information." Cyborg said after forcing everyone to look up. He had just entered the living room with a notepad in his hand.

"Overload said Deathfire and Slade have joined forces and that their plan includes a person. I couldn't exactly understand what he was grumbling about but he kept on mentioning that we're going to be destroyed from within before the fight even starts. Now I don't know if he's crazy or something but..." Cyborg was about to go on except he was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Dude! Maybe Slade's gonna try to put nanoscopic probes inside us again like last time! He said we were going to be destroyed from within, right?" Beast Boy surprised the few of them with his logical answer but Raven just shook her head.

"No, Slade is too skilled to follow the same plan twice. Perhaps when he meant "within" he meant within the team. He's going to try to cause trouble within the team." Natalie suggested. Meanwhile Raven's eyes darted to Terra but again nobody noticed her actions.

"I don't care what they're doing all I know now is I'm doubling our training sessions!" Robin grumbled.

"Yo! You think doubling our load is going to make us win next time?" Cyborg said in an annoyed tone.

"Our skills aren't the things that need to be improved, it's our strategy." Raven muttered.

"She's right; we weren't prepared for what really blew us away today. We were in shock, man. None of us knew Deathfire would turn on us and join Slade." Cyborg patted on his friend's tense shoulder.

"Not all of us were in shock." Beast Boy said in a weak voice. After that everyone's gaze went to the person that was standing alone staring out the window.

"Starfire?" Robin said in a now more dulcet tone. Starfire slowly turned around to face her friends. Her eyes looked glassy and she had red mixed into her orange complexion in her cheeks. Her fingers were trembling and she bowed down her head to stare at the crimson carpet.

"I did know that Deathfire's intentions were not for a good cause. Ever since he arrived I had this feeling he would hurt you. I was afraid it would be even worse if I told. I am sorry, but he has terrible things and I did not want you to be his next victims. Also, if you could perhaps forgive me for not sharing that information you could accept my resignation from the Teen Titans." With that she quickly ran out of the living room leaving shocked faces and dark spots on the crimson carpet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_I know that I cannot just abandon my friends in their fight with Slade but I cannot make their troubles worse with my mingled past. They should not pay the price for my cowardice.' She packs her things into her small pink bag. She cannot take all the treasures she has found on Earth because of such sudden actions, and yet she wishes she could take another kind of treasure she has found. She hears a noise at her door. It's "Him"._

'_I stare at his troubled face, so full of fear and confusion. It is obvious my decision was brief and unpredictable but I am doing this for their safety, his safety.' She feels something cold slither down her face and feels its impact on the floor. She puts down what she was handling and dries the tears in her eyes._

'_He asks why I am leaving and what troubles me. I tell him it is for the best but he refuses to let me go. He says I am important to him and he would lose a part of himself if I left. I tell him that it is my fault he is being hurt, and that it was because of me he was attacked. He gives no reply so I continue to speak. I tell him who is behind it and why everyone I now hold dear is threatened. He again stays quiet and instead comes closer and takes me in his arms and holds me tight.' _

'_He finally asks me to stay with him. He whispers that he is willing to give up the rest of his life for me. I close my eyes and keep on holding onto him, not willing to let him go. And never shall I let him go.'_

__

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It was nice of Robin to give us the night off. I mean those two really need the Tower to themselves for one night." Cyborg commented as he and the remaining Titans walked down a crowded street.

"I still hope those two figure something out. Starfire looked devastated when she said those words." Natalie said with much concern while Cyborg just nodded.

"Dudes! Cheer up already. You all know Robin isn't going to just stand and watch her leave. You guys know how much he cares about her don't you?" Beast Boy exclaimed at all the ghastly talk.

"Of course we know how much he cares bout her, it's just really hard for her." Raven scolded.

"OK! Ya'll gotta chill for a minute. How bout this, we stop worrying about something that Robin surely has under control and just go have fun somewhere!" Cyborg said as he pointed to a nearby club.

"You want to go clubbing? This is what you do when a teammate is having trouble? You have got to be kidding." Natalie complained and received agreement nods from Raven.

"Come on! I've been here before and it ain't that bad. You'll have fun!" Cyborg tried to seem convincing but Natalie just smiled.

"Ok. We'll go but it better not be a gay club." Natalie said with much satisfaction as she flicked one of her braids out of her face and strutted off to the entrance followed by Raven with a smirk on her face and Terra and Beast Boy, laughing their heads off, followed.

"It ain't no gay club! Wait... is you calling me....?" Cyborg yelled back with frustration.

When all of them reached the loud entrance with the average long line Cyborg merely walked up to the tall men guarding the entrance with a tough looking face.

"What's good Tobez?" As Cyborg stretched his arms out as if ready to hug, everyone had sweat drops on their foreheads.

One of the tall men responded with a grin. "Dawg! I haven't seen you around here in weeks."

"Yea, been kind of busy doing the super-hero gig. Hey I was wondering. You think you can get me and my friends in?" Cyborg whispered.

"Sure just keep it quiet bout your free entrance." The man called Tobez ushered the Titans in.

"Oh and Cy! Looking good!" He called out before shutting the doors behind them. Natalie just glanced at Cyborg.

"What? I'm telling you it ain't me!" Cyborg again tried to convince her but she just rolled her eyes.

"Hold on a minute. Aren't we supposed to be 21 or older to be here?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yea, that's why we're not supposed to say anything about how we got in here." Cyborg said in a hushing manner.

"It sure is warm in here." Terra complained as all the lights blinded her. She also had to yell it out since the music and the screams were earsplitting.

"Don't worry Terra I'll get you some drinks!" Beast Boy happily ran off.

"BB! Don't get separated!" Cyborg yelled but he was gone.

Like any club, it was loud and deafening. The Titans had to huddle together to keep from being carried off by dancing crowds. All around them were wild people wearing flaunty clothing and dancing the night away. In the center the center was a circular stage with glass tubes like pillars except they were filled with water that would glow the color of the temporary lights.. On the sides there were tables and a bar.

"Cy, tell how do you survive in a place that's so easy to get lost in and not get blinded by the lights and not get deaf by all the noise." Natalie criticized.

"It's got atmosphere doesn't it?" Cyborg shrugged it off.

"Wow, 3 minutes and I'm already bored." Raven muttered in her usual monotone.

"Ok Little Miss Sunshine! You can start being dreadful and boring now, I mean we only got 2 minutes of our life without your melancholy comments! What's that? A new record?" Terra burst out.

"Excuse me?" Raven grumbled back at Terra.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me! You know exactly what I mean." Terra yelled.

"Oh please spare me the attitude, this party is a waste already. Don't make my night even more pathetic." Raven said with much resent.

"Pathetic? You're calling _me _pathetic?" Terra shouted back with anger heating up.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. And if you didn't hear it quite right the first time I'll be more than happy to say it again!" Raven chanted with triumph. Cyborg and Natalie could only watch as the two kept on going with their catfight.

"... You're selfish! Rude! And an obscure pessimist!" Terra just yelled, making Raven's temper boil.

"So what if I see things through another light. You however act like an airhead that cannot think for herself and that must always ask others for help. You couldn't be independent for one day even if your life depended on it." Raven bellowed.

"Unlike you I accept help from others, because that's what friends do, help each other! But then again you wouldn't know since you have no friends! Believe me, they all hate you, no wonder you're always so gloomy." Terra had sent a hard blow against Raven who showed a bit of red in her cheeks.

"Liar!" Raven snapped.

"Witch!" Terra attacked back. She was about to charge on Raven before Cyborg and Natalie decided to finally step in.

"Stop biting each other's head off!" Cyborg demanded as he took a hold of Terra.

"Yea. Stop with the fronting already!" Natalie commented as she also tried to contain Raven.

'_All right! Ya'll ready to hear tonight's extravagant artist perform one of the hottest hit music songs of our time! Presenting tonight's star... give a shout out to... a green-skinned guy with pointy ears?' _The DJ received many mutual reactions on this fact that Beast Boy was now lazily walking onto the stage.

The titans' heads turned in shock to see him clumsily taking the microphone and hiccupping through it all. Soon R&B music started to play and Beast Boy began to sing.

'_Now that your –hic- out of my life I'm so better!_

_You –hic- thought that I'd be weak without you but I'm –hic- stronger._

_You thought that –hic- I'd be broke without you –hic- but I'm richer._

_You thought –hic- I'd be sad without you I –hic- laugh harder._

_You thought I wouldn't –hic- grow without you but I'm smarter –hic-._

_You –hic- thought I would be stressed without you but I'm –hic – chillin._

_You thought I –hic- wouldn't sell without you –hic-, sold nine million.'_

"Cy! Get him down from there now!" Natalie scolded Cyborg and hit him on the head. Cyborg angrily pushed his way through the laughing crowd while grumbling to himself.

'_I'm a –hic- survivor!_

_I'm not gonna –hic- give up!_

_I'm not gonna stop, I'm gonna work –hic- harder!_

_I'm a survivor! I'm gonna –hic- make it!_

_I'm –hic- a survivor! Keep on surviving –hic-.'_

_Hey! Give that back!_

"You're nothing but a damn fool and you'll be lucky if you survive what I'm about to do to you!" Cyborg yelled as he swiped away beast boy's microphone and dragged him off the stage ignoring the crowd's cheers and applause.

"Dude! I was just about to –hic- go into the second verse!" Beast Boy haughtily complained.

"Man, if this hits the papers Robin is going to massacre both of us." Cyborg whined as he kept on pulling Beast Boy away to the door.

Raven, Natalie, and Terra were waiting for them. "Get us out of here now!" Natalie screamed into his ear as he let go and let Beast Boy fall to the floor. Terra quickly bent down to his aid and Raven just growled silently. Soon they all rushed out before the media had a chance to arrive.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant! I cannot believe you actually took us to a club and let Beast Boy get high!" Natalie rebuked as they ran down the street toward the shore.

"It wasn't my fault! Must've been something he drank!" Cyborg said innocently.

"Ya think! I also can't believe I agreed to go in there. If the CIA finds out they could kick me off the case, lower my status, and they would suspend me! Or even worse, fire me!" Natalie then glared malevolently at Cyborg the rest of the trip back. Terra and Raven were also silent and Beast Boy would just mumble some random words filled with nonsense of some sort. The night was silent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin was awakened by the morning light. His head shift to the source of light and saw it was the huge window at the wall and yet when he saw the wall he noticed it was not his room. The walls were pink. He slowly down and took care not to move too much for there lay Starfire in his arms sound asleep.

He finally remembered what had happened last night. All day yesterday he spent worrying about what was going through her mind and why such a rash decision had come from her. He needed to know. When he did muster up the courage to go talk to her, he found her _packing_.

He had questioned her, and he did receive answers. As startling as they were, he held her and comforted her. He just stood there holding her in his arms. Waiting as she dried her tears, he calmly ran his fingers through her fiery mane. He had done that for what seemed like hours.

He now sat in a soft, magenta, bed with a beautiful girl in his arms. He gently caressed her forehead and let her bangs slide between his fingers. He had longed to touch her bare skin but his gloves were designed for combat not daily life.

He carefully slipped them off and hesitantly reached to touch her cheek, afraid that her eyes might flutter open. When they remained still he felt her smooth skin make contact with his fingertips. He let them glide from her cheek to her forehead. However when her head moved a bit he immediately held them back. She slept on but he just smiled to himself.

"I love you." He silently whispered. He then leaned back and dozed off to sleep once more, ignoring the bright light coming from the window.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beast Boy woke up that morning with an enormous head ache. He was lying upside down on the couch and was rising to the quiet essence of the morning.

"What happened?" He asked himself while rubbing his head.

"A moron took you to a club, you got drunk, you sang your heart out, you got dragged out, and then you dropped dead on the couch." Raven said monotonously.

Beast Boy quickly sat up and saw that Raven was standing in the kitchen pouring some tea. He blushed at what he had just heard but felt uncomfortable by the fact they were alone. Raven however was at ease. She walked over to him and handed him a cup full of the hot beverage.

"Here, drink this. It'll help with the headache and somehow cleanse you of that filth you drank. He timidly accepted and took a sip.

"Uh... thanks." He then finished the rest in one gulp but soon regretted it as he remembered it was hot tea and not cool soda.

"Raven, why aren't you ignoring me and making nasty comments about me?" Beast Boy shyly asked and startled Raven a bit.

"I don't know why should I be?" She then made a small smile.

"Well, the last time we talked, it wasn't really a friendly conversation." Beast Boy mumbled with guilt. Raven then knelt down and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, whatever you heard that night wasn't meant to hurt you. Believe me, when I first had that vision, I didn't want to see it and I didn't want to be bothered by it. But when it started to involve my friends I had to say something. Even if you don't think it's true and even if you think I'm some kind of nut, I'm glad it came out because you're my friend, and I care about you." Raven's smile then grew bigger and Beast Boy also showed a grin. She then sat on the couch next to him.

"So you did it because you care about me and not because you hated Terra's guts?" Beast Boy asked brightly.

"Now I didn't say just that. Sure I care about you but it doesn't mean I think Terra isn't a complete pain and that she could be trusted. I hold onto my intuition but just know that I'm not out to get her, just to keep an eye on her." Raven quickly explained.

"Thanks, I guess. You know what, I just realized why you were crying that day." Beast Boy commented receiving a confused look from Raven.

"That day when Slade came back on the military ship. After you guys saved me and I woke up with this killer headache, I saw you crying quietly. Nobody else noticed but I was just thinking to myself and now I kind of know why. So you do care about me enough to cry..." Beast Boy put on a slick face.

"Just don't post it so everyone can see it or else you'll start having these bad dreams." Raven then joined Beast Boy in a small laugh.

"Hey! Why don't we hang out today? It'll be cool! We can go to the beach, or the movies, or the park! We're going to have so much fun!" Beast Boy looked as though he was going to wet his pants.

"Don't get too carried away, don't forget I'm moody Raven, not spunky Terra." Raven joked.

"It'll be fun, even for you, you'll see." Beast Boy was too excited he hadn't noticed he had just put his hand on Raven's hand and that she was blushing frantically.

At that same moment the door opened and a blue-eyed blonde ran in.

"Beast Boy, you're awake! Just wait till I tell you what happened last....night." She halted as soon as she caught hold of this picture. Beast Boy, sitting with Raven, laughing and smiling. Her eyes then darted to their hands that were held together. Both of them had not moved and just stared at her.

"Oh sorry, didn't know I was interrupting something." Terra stated angrily as she strutted out the room leaving Beast Boy with a disturbed face.

Beast Boy watched her leave and then turned to look at Raven who also had a confused look. He wanted to go after Terra but still wanted to stay and talk to Raven. He swiftly made up his mind and stood up, alarming Raven.

"Sorry Raven. I got to go. Just stay here I just have to talk to her and make sure she doesn't get any crazy ideas." He said with much panic and started to run.

"Um... ok." Raven whispered just as he had left. 'Crazy ideas? This can't just be some notion or some misunderstanding. He and I were connecting, don't tell me I'm still on the losing end.' Raven thought to herself as her hands went into fists and tried to contain the emotion she was feeling.

She felt as if she had gained an upper hand on Terra by befriending Beast Boy again so their chances were equal but she still felt as if Terra still held an advantage over her. As if Beast Boy felt he was better off with Terra and not her. If she could, she would've taken back what she said to Beast Boy about her. Deep inside she hated her for coming between them and just ruining everything they had. But then again they never did have anything. She still wasn't going to give up her feelings and she as sure as heel wasn't going to let Terra win.

__

__

_I won't let her defeat me._

_I will not be destroyed by her. _

_I will survive. _

_I'm a survivor._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Starfire woke up to a glorious morning. She took care not to wake up Robin as she got out of bed. Quietly, she washed her face, brushed her hair and left the room, beaming as she took one last look at him before heading to the living room.

She happily yawned and entered the oh so familiar kitchen. Raven was somberly eating her pancakes while Cyborg was angrily swallowing his pancakes whole. Natalie was mixing her coffee with a small spoon and Beast Boy and Terra weren't in sight.

"Good morning friends. Robin informed me that you were given the night to yourselves. Did you enjoy yourselves?" Starfire asked nervously, hoping to break some sort of tension between them all.

"Oh we had fun alright." Natalie muttered briefly before glaring at Cyborg once more.

"In other words, we prefer not to talk about it." Cyborg shot back grumpily.

Starfire realized she had struck a nerve and didn't attempt to ask about their night anymore. She stepped lightly to sit next to Raven who had not spoken a word since she entered.

"Raven? Where is Beast Boy and Terra?" Starfire wondered. Raven reacted in a manner as though she had actually noticed someone was in the room and actually talking to her. She looked up and saw her confused friend await her response. She opened her mouth to reply but she found it hard to talk. Her mouth was dry.

"I don't know where they are." She didn't want to sound too vague but somehow Starfire had understood. From the look on Raven's face, her reflects, and just the sensation in the air coming from her, Starfire on some level could see the pain and she asked no more. Forced to be quiet again...

"Yo Star. Do you by any chance know where Robin is?" Cyborg asked softly

"Yes, he is still sleeping." Starfire received a contradictable look from Cyborg.

"Really? Because I passed by his room this morning and he wasn't there... As a matter of fact, I don't think he even slept in his room; he has papers all over his bed. Where did he sleep last night?" Cyborg made Starfire blush crimson red. It was these kinds of questions that Robin took care of. He would always either give them a look of warning as if saying 'Don't-ask-any-more-questions.' or he would change the subject. Anything really, to stop people from getting any weird ideas. Oh well, she would just have to speak the truth and pray that no one insinuates things.

"Robin is sleeping in my room. He um... spent the night with me?" She squeaked with so much embarrassment. Cyborg's eyes grew twice their size. Natalie immediately turned to look at her. Raven's eyes darted to her as she dropped her utensils and made a metallic noise.

"Friends, please do not start to think that..." She halted.

At that same moment a refreshed Robin walked into the silent kitchen. "Ahhh... well that was an excellent night." Robin yawned and boasted. He then began to hum a cheerful tune as he put some pancakes on a plate and started to squeeze some syrup out of the bottle.

"...yea I feel good. Nah I bet I feel better. I like to take that bet on. You'll totally lose. Never, I'm way too happy than to lose to the likes of you. Oh really, give me all you got..." Robin kept on mumbling to himself as he remained ignorant of the many shocked glances in his direction.

After finishing collecting his fork and knife he walked over to the table and sat next to Cyborg, facing Starfire. Still concentrated on his breakfast he licked his lips and began to gobble down the pancakes and occasionally paused to drink some milk.

All his friends could do was exchange looks with one another and then go back to Robin wondering whether he would ever realize about what they were thinking.

When he finally did finish he looked up and saw Starfire's face. It was full of embarrassment and foolishness. He turned to Raven and Cyborg. Cyborg, his eyes wide and yearning for someone to say something. Raven, interested and yet not as desperate as Cyborg. He turned around to face Natalie. Her mouth was half open and she promptly closed it as she took in the fact that he was looking at her.

"What? Did I miss something?" Robin innocently asked.

"Please excuse me." Starfire murmured without making direct eye contact with anyone as she swiftly left to return to her room.

"Seriously, what did I miss?" Robin inquired with a dense expression.

"Dude, Starfire said you two um...slept together last night." Cyborg declared, now trying to suppress little laughs.

"Yea, so?" Robin growled as everyone's appearance amplified.

"Look I know what you're thinking and trust me, it isn't what you're thinking. When we say we 'slept together' it means _just_ that. Me, Star, sleeping, in the same bed, nothing else. But seriously, nowadays someone can't say just one thing without you people imagining stuff that obviously aren't happening.

"Then why the hell do you start creeping us out with the humming and the mumbling of a psychotic split personality!" Cyborg reprimanded.

"Well, because, ugh, do you people always need an explanation for everything you see and hear?" Robin angrily demanded.

"Yea, it would help." Cyborg yelled back.

"Whatever. Anyway today we're going to have a busy schedule. I expect each and every one of you to start producing strategy plans, plays, and want research done on the Slade case. I don't intend to lose the next time I fight. Is that understood?" Robin said in a military like fashion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"To think I believed him. Believed in every stupid thing he said. But now I realize he's just a liar, just like everybody else." Terra whispered to herself. She was lying in her bed, digging her face into the purple plush pillow.

"Terra, come on. Please let me in. Just let me talk to you. Open the door and then I'll explain any misunderstandings.

"Go away." Terra snapped. Once more she used her pillow to dry her tears.

Beast Boy was just about to leave to join his friends at breakfast but then the door opened. Terra trying to force a smile jumped on him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy. I shouldn't havfe gotten jealous but I just hate sharing you. I promise it won't ever happen again."Terra yelped as she made Beast Boy scrath his head with wonder.

"It's ok Terra. Come on, the guys might have already eaten everything that's good." He said with a grin and started to walk away. Terra followed him and finally lost the smile she had drawn on.

'_I thought I had found a friend, maybe something even more than a friend but in real life, it was just an __illusion. Just like all the others...'_

'_He will pay, all of them will pay...'_

Yes! I finally finished it! I know everyone probably hates me for taking so long to finish this chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't what you expected or maybe isn't what I promised you. Apologies if it isn't but really, I'm just glad I finished it and I'm actually posting something. Yea, so many reasons why it took so long, but you don't want to hear it. Please review and tell me about improvement because really, I think with more time it would've been better. I'll try to update as soon as I can and I will try to make it longer with less time passing. Thanks for being patient and thanks for all of the reviews, and don't stop**. REVIEW!**

_**This chapter dedicated to my friend M.M.**_


End file.
